Ni Idea
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: …de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 10 – REENCUENTRO: Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman comparten un momento de intimidad antes de continuar.
1. Cierra los ojos

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 1 - CIERRA LOS OJOS: final extendido de "Encuentro Fortuito"; sutil Eremika; el poder de una bufanda.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Muchas autoras, a las que sigo y admiro, han decidido recopilar varios one-shots, de temática más o menos diversa, en una sola colección._

 _Es una gran idea, para que el fuego de la inspiración no se apague; un riesgo que puede darse, con los capítulos más extensos que requiere un long-fic. No siempre se tienen energías y fuerzas suficientes, para escribir todo lo que uno quisiera; y es mejor escribir algo, por poco que sea, que nada en absoluto._

 _Mi agradecimiento va especialmente para Chica Plutonio, autora de "Momentos"; sus one-shots, junto con las reviews e impresiones que fuimos intercambiando, han alimentado el fuego de esta inspiración concreta… ¡además de darme la idea para la primera "Ni Idea"!_

 _A veces, una buena manera de empezar, es hacerlo por el final; y en este caso, por el final alternativo/extendido de "Encuentro Fortuito" (uno de mis one-shots), que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo. Creo que éste es el mejor momento, para compartirlo con vosotros; naturalmente, antes de publicarlo, me he asegurado de sacarle brillo. "Cierra los ojos" puede leerse por sí sólo, aunque quizás os interese como complemento del original._

 _Y para evitar que esta nota sea más larga que la historia en sí, voy terminando ya, con varios avisos que siempre me gusta incluir:_

 _* En caso de discrepancia entre el manga y el anime (por ejemplo en las descripciones), tiendo a seguir el manga._

 _* Os recomiendo que os paséis por el Cuartel General de Trost, ¡el mejor foro en español de SnK! Allí encontraréis un montón de cosas interesantes._

 _* Agradeceré vuestras reviews, como guía y motivación para continuar por este camino; suelo responder con bastante detalle por mensaje privado._

 _* Podéis hacer sugerencias, ¡naturalmente! Aunque no garantizo que todas y cada una de ellas vayan a ver la luz._

 _Y ahora sí…_

 _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 1 – CIERRA LOS OJOS**

 _Publicado el 4 de noviembre de 2015, con una extensión de 1.015 palabras._

* * *

Eren siguió avanzando lentamente, poco a poco, hasta quedar a medio metro de Mikasa; cuarenta centímetros, treinta… Podía sentir suavemente sobre su piel el cálido aliento de ella, escapando de aquellos labios entreabiertos.

Había algo distinto, en los brillantes ojos oscuros de la muchacha… _S_ _orpresa_. Como si no se esperase aquella reacción; como si le desconcertara que fuese él, por una vez, quien tratara de serenar los ánimos.

Una parte de Eren _casi_ volvió a encenderse, con gran ira, al darse cuenta de que a Mikasa le costaba creer que él fuese capaz de hacer algo así… pero se tranquilizó enseguida. No tuvo más remedio, al recordar todas las veces en las que había hecho exactamente lo contrario; esa desconfianza, acumulada durante años, no se podía borrar de golpe. Además, era preferible el desconcierto por algo _bueno,_ al sufrimiento que había empañado aquellos ojos negros, tan sólo un momento antes.

Dio otro paso más, muy corto. Veinte centímetros. Prácticamente, la misma altura: él no tenía que agachar la cabeza, ni ella levantarla; cada uno, con los ojos atrapados en los del otro… como si nada pudiera separarlos en ese instante.

Eren y Mikasa estaban tan cerca, que cada uno podía sentir sobre su piel la respiración del otro; el aliento de los contrarios, atraídos a pesar de todo. El chico oía los latidos apresurados de un corazón; el suyo, o el de ella… seguramente ambos.

Mikasa tragó saliva, nerviosa. Eren hizo lo mismo, confundido, sin saber cómo continuar desde ahí.

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

Hacía calor, más de lo que debería incluso en un día tan agradable; y una vez más, él no podía saber si esa calidez emanaba de su propio cuerpo, o del cuerpo de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba, con respiraciones cada vez más agitadas; la tensión iba en aumento, abrumadora…

Y entonces lo supo. Justo en ese momento.

Era demasiado. No aguantó más.

Cerró los ojos. Derrotado.

"Lo siento."

No lo dijo en voz alta.

"Lo siento… no puedo, no así, no de repente…"

Ni siquiera en su interior fue capaz de encontrar palabras, para explicarse lo que pasaba, aunque sí era consciente de lo que _sentía_ en ese momento: rabia, impotencia… por no haberlo visto antes; por no haber podido o querido darse cuenta, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Por haber desperdiciado de aquella manera su última oportunidad.

Porque él, Eren Yeager, el "idiota suicida" que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie, era incapaz de recorrer aquellos últimos centímetros… para poder estar junto a ella.

Quizás, en el fondo, no era digno. Quizás, en realidad, las dudas siempre habían estado ahí; y en el peor momento posible, le habían asaltado con fuerzas renovadas, paralizándole, haciendo realidad sus peores temores y transformándole en un inútil, incapaz de…

Y de repente _ocurrió_.

Desapareció toda su autocompasión.

Porque al final, fue ella quien se movió hacia él.

Porque al final, fue ella quien se atrevió a hacer…

…lo que él no se había atrevido a hacer antes.

Eren pudo sentir el suave tacto de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Mikasa no se la colocó descuidadamente, como él se la había colocado a ella hacía ya casi cinco años; sus movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, con aquella fuerza increíblemente delicada que siempre presidía sus acciones.

Durante unos breves segundos, sintió a Mikasa cerca de él, con una intensidad desconocida hasta entonces; y por un momento, Eren creyó que el fuego que rugía en su interior, desbordaría los límites de su cuerpo, haciendo arder el mundo entero.

Después oyó unos pasos que se alejaban.

Cuando pudo abrir al fin los ojos, vio que ella se marchaba hacia los barracones, sin decir nada.

Pero la había visto sonreír.

No recordaba haberla visto sonreír antes de aquella manera. No recordaba haber visto sonreír a _nadie_ de aquella manera.

De algún modo, la alegría de Mikasa se reflejó en Eren; o más bien, la felicidad que sintió de repente en su interior, brotó al mismo tiempo que la de ella… como si ambos estuviesen conectados por un lazo invisible, de cuya existencia sólo ahora se daba cuenta.

Siguió mirándola, mientras se alejaba; tranquila, pero animada, con los negros cabellos ondeando al viento. Su cuerpo indestructible parecía brillar con luz propia.

Ella se alejó, pero él supo que volverían a encontrarse. Pronto.

Eren tomó la bufanda entre sus dedos; no pudo evitar acercársela a la nariz. Inspiró levemente; y entonces sonrió.

Olía a _Mikas_ _a_.

Le resultaba difícil describirlo, pero… era _ella;_ con los años, había hecho suya aquella bufanda.

La muchacha se perdió de vista entre los árboles, pero eso a él no le importó. Aún compartirían varios meses de instrucción, los dos juntos; idea que tampoco le resultaba ya molesta.

Eren supo que tendría que ser fuerte; mucho más. No había renunciado (nunca lo haría) a matar a todos los titanes, pero ahora no se trataba sólo de eso; ahora también se trataba de hacerse más fuerte… para ser _digno_ de ella.

El joven seguía sonriendo; no con ferocidad, como tantas otras veces, sino relajado. Al menos, por fin se había dado cuenta de la existencia del enigma; incluso estaba empezando a resolverlo.

Eren siguió los pasos de Mikasa, lentamente; la alcanzaría en el camino, o en el comedor. Volverían a verse pronto; y al pensar en ello, quizás por primera vez en su vida, no sintió irritación sino todo lo contrario.

En realidad, aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, o de lo que pasaría; de lo que debería esperar él de ella, o ella de él. Había tantas incógnitas en el aire, que se sentía _aterra_ _do_ … pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Increíblemente, también se sentía tranquilo y relajado; contento, feliz. Intuía que, avanzando por aquella senda misteriosa, encontraría mucho más; y no solo.

Los dos tendrían tiempo para averiguarlo todo; para encontrar las respuestas y descubrir hasta dónde les llevaba aquel camino… _juntos_.

"Colocaré esta bufanda alrededor de tu cuello… _Mikasa_."

Eren volvió a acariciarla con sus dedos.

"Tantas veces como haga falta."


	2. Fuera de su alcance

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 2 – FUERA DE SU ALCANCE: Marco, el Guerrero, sabe que sus compañeras siempre estarán demasiado lejos.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Saludos! Me alegra ver la buena acogida que ha tenido este proyecto, nada más empezar. Mi agradecimiento a quienes lo siguen con interés y/o lo han añadido a favoritos, eso siempre anima para avanzar a buen ritmo. Y especialmente…_

 _* ¡Gracias, MadameVacaNegra-San! Su colección "My Immortal" también fue una inspiración para comenzar ésta._

 _* ¡Gracias, Miss Wong! No sería exagerado llamarla "la Diosa del Eremika", en castellano y próximamente también en inglés; ahí está su "I Will Always Return" para demostrarlo._

 _* ¡Gracias, Chica Plutonio! La gran inspiración para este proyecto, ¡y ya me ha dado unas cuantas ideas más! Gracias por el permiso para usar alguno de tus fics como punto de partida._

" _Decíamos ayer…"_

 _Sé que no lo parece, pero entre esto y lo anterior ha mediado bastante tiempo; se me han juntado varias cosas y no he podido seguir el ritmo de publicación semanal que me había propuesto. Por un lado, la "ni idea" inicial para el segundo capítulo se hizo tan larga que, al final, fue mejor publicarla como one-shot independiente; más de 10.000 palabras (incluyendo la nota de autor) que han consumido bastantes de mis energías. Por otro lado, me quedé unos días "bloqueado" sin poder trabajar con el ordenador, con todo lo que tengo pendiente: nuevos capítulos, reviews, contestaciones… Lo mejor para no desesperarse es ir dando un paso cada vez; y antes de que te des cuenta, habrás llegado más lejos de lo que te creías capaz._

 _Volviendo a "Ni Idea", y como ya dije antes, me alegró mucho la buena acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo. Tan inspiradora ha sido la respuesta, que ya tengo varias "ni ideas" más que podrían considerarse Eremika. Sin embargo, mi intención es evitar que esta colección termine con una sola pareja acaparando todo el protagonismo; quisiera darle variedad al asunto… y una oportunidad a otros personajes._

 _Quienes me conozcáis un poco, ya sabréis lo mucho que me fascinan los cadetes de la 104 en general y algunos en particular, sobre todo Marco; por algo mi imagen de perfil es la que es. Siempre me han llamado la atención las teorías sobre su verdadera naturaleza, de hecho he contribuido a varias de ellas; mi primer one-shot trataba precisamente sobre eso._

 _Este capítulo podría considerarse una pieza compañera de "Diario de un Traidor", o al menos parte de la misma premisa: un AU o "what if" donde Marco es un traidor y al mismo tiempo una buena persona; incluso un espíritu especialmente sensible, con alma de poeta y destino trágico (quizás buscado a propósito)._

 _Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Y ahora sí…_

 _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

 _EDITO - ¡Ojo! Casi se me olvidaba… ¡Aquí hay spoilers a porrillo! Quedáis avisados._

* * *

 **NI IDEA 2 – FUERA DE SU ALCANCE**

 _Publicado el 19 de noviembre de 2015, con una extensión de 2.427 palabras._

* * *

El joven pecoso apoyaba los brazos tranquilamente sobre la barandilla del pequeño porche del barracón de los cadetes. Una suave brisa hacía ondear sus cortos cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos marrones seguían como hipnotizados los movimientos de aquella chica, que continuaba dando vueltas a la pista incluso con el sol ocultándose tras el horizonte.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Shadis le ordenó que empezase a correr?"

Recordaría para siempre aquella escena surrealista, que superaba con creces a las demás de su primer día en el Cuerpo de Cadetes; y no habían sido pocas. El Instructor Jefe había descubierto a la chica devorando una patata, justo en mitad de las presentaciones; y ella tampoco había intentado disimular luego, ¡incluso le ofreció la mitad al Jefe!

"Sasha Braus, de Dauper, cerca del Muro Rose."

Eso también lo recordaba Marco.

–Ahí viene otra vez –comentó uno de los chicos que estaban allí con él, pasando el rato.

Era un día agradable. Los reclutas seguían charlando entre ellos, conociéndose mejor mientras observaban el paisaje; y parte del paisaje consistía en Sasha, que continuaba dando vueltas.

Marco iba aprendiéndose los nombres de sus nuevos compañeros. Eren, Connie, Thomas… Jean; en éste se detuvo un poco más, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

"No todos sobreviven así a un cabezazo de Shadis. Y desde luego, no todos somos tan honestos como Kirstein cuando nos preguntan qué hacemos aquí. Ya me gustaría a mí…"

Le atraía la franqueza de aquel joven de cabello rubio ceniza, cara alargada y ojillos almendrados. Quizás por eso se había quedado a su lado desde el primer momento, hablando de todo un poco con él; compartiendo ilusiones y temores, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a pesar de que no habían pasado ni unas horas desde que sus caminos se cruzaron.

Sin embargo, era Sasha quien atraía ahora su mirada. Quizás sólo fuera cosa suya; quizás a los demás también les pasaba lo mismo. No se atrevió a preguntarlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Y allí pasaba otra vez la muchacha, cerca de ellos. El chico bajito con la cabeza rapada ("Connie, se llama Connie") gritó animándola y otros se sumaron a él, sin maldad, más sintiéndolo por su desdichada compañera que burlándose de ella.

Marco no dijo nada, pero tampoco le quitó la vista de encima, fascinado. Por ella. Por Sasha.

Sus cabellos castaños, recogidos en una cola de caballo, saltaban animadamente con cada paso; parecían atrapar el rojo dorado del atardecer, convirtiéndose en _fuego_ … tan vivo como su espíritu, lleno de insospechada energía, mas no incansable. Sus movimientos, cada vez más torpes y descoordinados, revelaban su enorme agotamiento por el ejercicio prolongado.

Sus ojos marrones reflejaban la luz del sol poniente, o acaso brillaban con ese fuego que ardía en su interior. A pesar del cansancio, seguía adelante; y Marco era el primero en reconocer el mérito que tenía aquello. La Cazadora de Dauper tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, con la piel enrojecida y cubierta de sudor por aquel esfuerzo inaudito, casi sobrehumano.

El moreno pecoso salió bruscamente de su ensueño al recordar qué otras criaturas eran capaces de moverse constantemente, siempre que el sol estuviese en lo alto. La sola idea, aun sin llegar a darle nombre o forma, resultaba aterradora.

"No hay que confundir lo que uno ve con lo que uno _quisiera_ ver."

¿Quizás era eso lo que él buscaba? Una compañera… no, algo más; alguien que también comprendiese lo que significaba aquella carga, lo que suponían esas habilidades que eran bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

Se pasó la mano, nervioso, por la cara… y por la boca. Se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía aquel gesto a _otro_ que conocía bien, de temibles consecuencias. Miró discretamente a su alrededor, pero por fortuna nadie se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

Tampoco vio cerca a sus compañeros… los _otros_ , los que habían estado con él desde mucho antes de alistarse en el Cuerpo de Cadetes. Seguramente pensarían que era _débil_ , no sólo por su nerviosismo sino por "confraternizar" con quienes no dejaban de ser sus enemigos.

"¿Pero de verdad lo son?"

Volvió a fijarse en la muchacha que seguía dando vueltas a la pista, sin cejar en su empeño; cansada luchadora incansable.

"¿Una _Guerrera_ , quizás? ¿Acaso desconoce su verdadera naturaleza?" Un temor frío empezó a abrirse camino en su estómago, como si de pronto se hubiera tragado un montón de hielo. "Tal vez sea ella… la persona a la que hemos estado buscando…"

Y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro, tan largo como discreto; fue recuperando la calma con inspiraciones profundas. No convenía adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Una cosa era abrir bien los ojos, estar atentos por lo que pudiera ocurrir de repente; pero sólo por desearlo mucho, no se harían realidad sus fantasías, ni hallaría mágicamente la solución a sus problemas.

Hasta que se demostrase lo contrario, Sasha seguiría siendo simplemente Sasha. Sólo una compañera más de la 104, una camarada; una enemiga. En el mejor de los casos, alguien fuera de su alcance; en el peor, un arma de doble filo que podría volverse rápidamente contra él.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que _dolía_ , siguió observándola. Siguió deleitándose en aquella fuerza de la naturaleza que había adoptado forma humana. No había nada de malo en mirar solamente… mientras no se hiciera ilusiones.

Al menos le quedaría el agradable recuerdo de aquella visión inspiradora. De algún modo, saber que en el mundo había personas que brillaban con una luz tan intensa, le hacía sentirse capaz de soportar su propia carga y seguir adelante.

Adelante, a pesar de todo. Adelante, en su camino al infierno.

Asintió un tanto ausente, en contestación a algo que había dicho otro de los cadetes. Siguió observando. Siguió sufriendo.

La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios no era del todo falsa… pero pocos se darían cuenta de la amargura que había en ella.

* * *

 _FUERA DE SU ALCANCE_

* * *

Marco volvió a encontrarse con sus _otros_ compañeros, sus _hermanos_ , ya al caer la noche, en el gran barracón donde se servía la cena a los reclutas.

Había un viejo dicho según el cual, cuanto peor fuese el rancho, más poderoso era el ejército; teniendo eso en cuenta…

"¡No me imaginé que el Ejército de los Muros sería _tan_ poderoso!"

El sabor a suela de zapato no le ayudaba a concentrarse, así que el pecoso miró a su alrededor, observando a sus camaradas y a sus _camaradas_. Allí estaban Bertolt y Reiner, en una mesa aparte, haciendo como que el asunto no iba con ellos; aunque él sabía que su estudiada indiferencia ocultaba en realidad la tensión de quienes preferirían estar en cualquier otro lugar. Marco estuvo tentado de lanzarles algo, sólo para ver cómo reaccionarían, pero enseguida desechó aquella (mala) idea.

En cambio Annie… o era a su corta edad una consumada maestra del disimulo, o verdaderamente no sentía _nada_ en absoluto; el muchacho no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones le desasosegaba más. A su compañera la conocía de antes y ella no siempre había sido así, pero ya resultaba difícil imaginarla actuando de cualquier otra manera.

Sus tres "amigos" apenas reaccionaron, y naturalmente tampoco intervinieron, cuando alrededor de uno de los chicos de Shiganshina ("Eren, se llama Eren") se reunieron varios cadetes que empezaron a preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado _aquel día_ , qué aspecto tenían el "Titán Colosal" y el "Titán Acorazado"… Marco fue sintiéndose cada vez más irritado.

"¡Por los dioses, sólo faltaría preguntarle qué sintió exactamente al ver morir delante de él a sus seres queridos! ¿¡Pero a quién se le ocurre…!?"

Y fue por esa irritación, no por compasión ni por remordimientos ("por supuesto que no"), que el pecoso se acercó a ellos para sugerirles que _quizás_ estaban haciendo que el chaval se sintiese incómodo con aquellas preguntas.

En ese mismo instante creyó sentir sobre su nuca las miradas desaprobadoras de sus _hermanos_. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para meterse en aquel asunto? Precisamente la persona menos indicada para ello. Por otro lado, todos iban a pasar al menos tres años juntos durante la instrucción; lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar integrarse, y aquella era una manera tan buena de empezar como cualquier otra.

Naturalmente, la cosa no iba a ser tan fácil ya desde el primer día. Fue Jean quien empezó a poner en duda los ideales de Eren, lo cual también era de esperar; los dos tenían objetivos bien distintos, pero ambos compartían la misma convicción o cabezonería (según a quién le preguntasen), así que en realidad el choque resultaba inevitable.

Y aquella habría sido una buena ocasión para que Marco intentase mediar otra vez… pero algo le distrajo en ese momento, o más bien _alguien_.

El Instructor Jefe no le había preguntado antes el nombre a la muchacha que ahora se sentaba junto a Yeager, pero el pecoso lo había oído luego con un escalofrío: Mikasa _Ackerman_.

"Con la mala suerte que estamos teniendo, ¡pues claro que íbamos a encontrarnos aquí con una Segadora!"

Y sin embargo, viéndola más de cerca, no era precisamente temor lo que le inspiraba…

Mikasa era alta, con lisos cabellos oscuros que llegaban hasta su nuca; ojos negros, que parecían conducir a los abismos del mar profundo o al vacío que había más allá del cielo. Su piel ligeramente pálida, sus facciones armónicas y delicadas, todo ello le confería una belleza muy característica… que sin embargo también le recordaba a Annie.

El tiempo que había pasado Marco al lado de su hermana de sangre le permitía reconocer, bajo la superficie en calma, la misma tensión sutil y discreta en las dos muchachas; ambas poderosas… e igual de atractivas y fascinantes, en su humilde opinión. Sabía que en el cuerpo de la oriental, delicado sólo en apariencia, latía realmente una fuerza sobrehumana; como la energía de un relámpago, o un rayo de sol o luna, tomando forma corpórea al descender entre los mortales.

Y al mismo tiempo, aquella luz siempre iría acompañada de una sombra igual de intensa; cierta oscuridad de la que jamás podría deshacerse… y que por alguna razón fascinaba a Marco, a pesar de (o quizás precisamente _por_ ) lo peligroso que era todo aquello.

También le fascinaba la manera en que semejante tormenta de fuego arrasador, en vez de consumirlo todo a su paso, se mantenía discretamente al margen e intentaba no hacerse notar, con una gracia y una naturalidad que (de nuevo) podía reconocer como algo que sus dos compañeras tenían en común.

"Mikasa _Ackerman_ … ¿Eres consciente de hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades? ¿Conoces todo lo que implica tu apellido? Y esa bufanda que pareces llevar siempre al cuello, ¿qué significa realmente?"

No podía dejar de observar la forma en que, por su lenguaje corporal, la muchacha parecía estar todo el rato pendiente de Eren _Yeager_.

"Ellos también son hermanos _de sangre_. ¿En qué situación la derramaron? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Y qué significa que _ella_ esté sometida de esa manera? ¿En qué le transforma eso a _él_ …?"

Entonces el pecoso meneó suavemente la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo en silencio.

"Sí, claro… Ahora resulta que _él_ también va a ser alguien especial, ¿no? ¡Ni que nos hubiésemos reunido aquí todos los fenómenos! Deja ya de ver fantasmas por todas partes, hombre."

Y volvió a observarla a _ella_ , ¿cómo no hacerlo? Fuerte y hermosa, poderosa pero discreta; su energía no era desbordante y alocada como la de Sasha, a duras penas contenida. Mikasa semejaba una montaña inmensa, aparentemente tranquila… que en realidad era un volcán, capaz de estallar y arrasarlo todo a voluntad.

"¿Son otra vez imaginaciones mías o…?"

Un vistazo le bastó para confirmar que no era el único que se sentía así; Jean (¿su amigo?) también estaba embelesado con la morena. Afortunadamente, la discusión no había terminado con los dos muchachos liándose a golpes; aunque luego Eren tuvo un gesto muy poco elegante, al ignorar la mano que le había tendido Kirstein… Éste le comentó algo a la bella oriental, sin demasiado éxito; Mikasa se mostró en cambio mucho más receptiva a una sugerencia que le hizo Yeager, acerca de un corte de pelo. La expresión agria que se le quedó al cenizo valió por mil palabras; y con razón.

Marco no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que parecía que Eren pudiese controlar con tanta facilidad a una Ackerman. ¿De verdad que no se daba cuenta del potencial destructivo de aquella encarnación de la Muerte (quizás) sometida voluntariamente a sus deseos?

Le gustaría conocer mejor a Mikasa y descifrar aquel enigma, aunque era el primero en reconocer que algo así sería prácticamente suicida; un solo paso en falso y más le valdría atravesarse con una de aquellas espadas. Sería mucho más sencillo y menos peligroso (la idea casi le hizo sonreír) intentarlo con Annie; al menos no tendría que disimular ni ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Claro que Leonhart sería capaz de matarle, pero sólo si lo consideraba necesario para la Misión; en cambio, si la Ackerman descubría quién era él realmente (o más bien _qué_ ) y decidía tratarle como a un enemigo…

Esa última idea se juntó con todas las anteriores e hizo que le costase respirar cada vez más; empezó a sentirse como si se estuviera asfixiando allí dentro. Necesitaba aire; necesitaba _salir_.

Se colocó sobre el rostro su mejor máscara de "no pasa nada" y se dirigió a la puerta, sin avanzar demasiado rápido para no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, se fijó en que Annie observaba a Mikasa como ligeramente extrañada; quizás su _hermana_ también podía ver el oscuro reflejo que le devolvía aquel enigmático espejo.

Un enigma que él jamás podría resolver. No tenía derecho.

Entonces la rubia le miró discretamente con sus ojos azules, levantando una de sus finas cejas; casi pudo oír su muda pregunta.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Sí."

Marco mintió silenciosamente, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

No miró atrás y salió fuera, a la noche con estrellas que sin embargo se le hacía especialmente tenebrosa.

O más bien era él quien llevaba las tinieblas en su interior; y ya no podría deshacerse de ellas… hasta su último suspiro. Marco, a solas con sus remordimientos; así estaba bien.

Más le valía no hacerse ilusiones; abandonar toda esperanza. Era la mejor manera de no llevarse luego una decepción, cuando llegase el inevitable final de su oscuro camino.

Irónicamente, le tranquilizaba la idea de que si todo se torcía, quizás sería Mikasa quien le matase.

Así estaría bien.

* * *

 _FUERA DE SU ALCANCE_


	3. Mikasa Yeager

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 3 – MIKASA YEAGER: soldado excelente, hermosa y letal, puede transformarse en una titán de 15 metros.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Bienvenido de nuevo todo el mundo!_

 _Mi agradecimiento a quienes siguen "Ni Idea" con interés y/o la han añadido a sus favoritos; y especialmente a **Ymir's Freckles** y **MadameVacaNegra-San** , por sus nuevos comentarios. Diré lo mismo de (casi) siempre: las reviews son una buena manera de aprender._

 _Y ya que estamos, ¡os animo a pasar por el Cuartel General de Trost, el mejor foro de SnK en español! Además, ¡tenemos nuevo reto navideño! También os animo a participar, hay bastantes temas entre los que elegir; y la extensión mínima es ideal para quienes quieran publicar su primer fic en este fandom._

 _¡Bien! Y ahora nos centramos en esta nueva "Ni Idea". Obviamente, se trata de un AU: Grisha se casó con la madre de Mikasa, y Carla con el señor Ackerman (que aquí es el padre de Eren); de modo que hay un intercambio de roles entre los dos protagonistas, ¡todo un desafío!_

 _Resulta difícil determinar hasta qué punto el carácter puede depender de los genes o del entorno. Al menos, su aspecto físico sí seguiría siendo el mismo, ya que tanto Eren como Mikasa se parecen sobre todo a sus madres; y vamos a suponer que Carla o el señor Ackerman también tenían los ojos grises en el manga (que es el que suelo seguir para las descripciones)._

 _Volviendo al tema del carácter, supongo que cada uno toma elementos del otro. Mikasa sería algo más entusiasta, pero también puede pensar antes de actuar. Eren no sería tan impulsivo, pero su furia innata y las habilidades de un Ackerman le convierten en alguien aterrador._

 _En cuanto a lo que cada uno siente por el otro, aquí los dos extremos vendrían a juntarse en algún punto intermedio. Dependiendo de la situación, tanto Eren como Mikasa podrían sentirse a veces un poquito sobreprotectores… Ella es algo más consciente de esos sentimientos; él no termina de enterarse de lo que está pasando._

 _Ya tengo otra "Ni Idea" para una continuación basándome en este AU; y no descarto volver en el futuro con esta premisa, sobre todo si la reacción es favorable. Sería interesante escribir un long-fic, narrando de principio a fin los acontecimientos del manga, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para ello._

 _Naturalmente, si alguien se siente inspirado y quiere escribir un fic o un capítulo sobre el tema, ¡puede hacerlo con completa libertad! Sólo os pido que al menos tengáis el detalle de mencionar la fuente de vuestra inspiración._

 _Y ahora sí…_

 _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 3 – MIKASA YEAGER**

 _Publicado el 24 de noviembre de 2015, con una extensión de 2.732 palabras._

* * *

La legionaria Petra Ral prefería levantarse temprano para poder andar a sus anchas por el "nuevo" viejo Cuartel del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Había descubierto que así aprovechaba mucho más el día; le daba tiempo a hacer un montón de cosas.

A esas horas de la mañana, la amable rubia de ojos azules vestía su uniforme de la Legión, aunque sin la característica capa verde con las Alas de la Libertad, que podía ser un poco engorrosa en espacios cerrados; por la misma razón, se limitaba a llevar las correas del equipo de maniobras (la costumbre hacía que le costase más no colocárselas al empezar el día), pero prescindiendo tanto del dispositivo en sí como de los voluminosos contenedores con el gas y las espadas de recambio.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera que llevaba al "dormitorio" de la incorporación más reciente al EOE (¡y menuda incorporación!), Petra sonrió al recordar que ella no era la única con la costumbre de madrugar para arañarle unas horas al día.

Fue acercándose a lo que en realidad era una celda, si bien más amplia y cómoda de lo habitual; y también _limpia_. El Capitán se había asegurado de ello.

Entonces oyó unos resoplidos que la desconcertaron por un instante, hasta darse cuenta de que simplemente se trataba del aire entrando y saliendo con fuerza de los pulmones de alguien que hacía flexiones.

La legionaria dobló la esquina y pudo ver a quien muchos consideraban "la Esperanza de la Humanidad".

 _Mikasa Yeager._

A la luz un tanto tenue de varias lámparas portátiles, Petra observó fascinada los movimientos precisos y veloces de aquella joven de quince años… que con un solo gesto podía convertirse a voluntad en una _titán_ de quince metros.

La muchacha todavía estaba descubriendo todo el alcance de sus increíbles poderes. Al parecer, apenas había dado los primeros pasos por aquel camino desconcertante; aun así, la cosa prometía. Naturalmente, era inevitable que durante el aprendizaje surgiesen algunos malentendidos…

Petra cerró en un puño su mano derecha, aunque no tardó en relajarse y volver a abrirla. Fijó su mirada en la marca que aún se veía en la base del pulgar; la misma marca que ella, al igual que sus compañeros de Escuadrón, se había hecho con sus propios dientes.

La misma marca que Mikasa tenía que hacerse para activar sus habilidades.

Había dolido, y eso era lo importante. Les ayudaría a recordar. Les ayudaría a _confiar_ más.

"No volveré a dudar así de _ella_."

Sin embargo, la legionaria siguió sonriendo con facilidad, al fijar de nuevo la vista en la prodigiosa chica. Mikasa no había dejado de hacer flexiones. Sus fuertes manos, con las palmas abiertas, parecían capaces de doblegar la piedra, incluso sin necesidad de transformarse.

Su muñeca derecha quedaba cubierta por una fina venda de seda gris claro. Petra intuía que detrás había una historia, personal… quizás demasiado; más adelante, tal vez se atrevería a preguntar.

"Pero hoy no. Todavía no. Algunas cosas hay que ganárselas."

Los negros cabellos, que la muchacha llevaba cortos (apenas le cubrían la nuca), danzaban en el aire, subiendo y bajando con cada uno de sus rápidos movimientos. ¿Cómo no admirar a alguien tan fuerte y tan decidida?

Mikasa Yeager dudaba, como todos; pero a la hora de la verdad, hacía _arder_ esas dudas en el fuego de su determinación. Simplemente, no se rendía; no sabía cómo. La joven cambiante era el tipo de persona capaz de levantarse una y otra vez, por mucho que doliese la caída.

"Que una persona así tenga ese poder… ¡La verdad es que da un poco de miedo! Menos mal que está de nuestra parte."

Y sin embargo, toda esa fuerza quedaba envuelta en una elegancia bella y discreta. Su control de las emociones era impecable; tanto, que la legionaria se acordaba inevitablemente de _otra_ persona. Al principio, había temido que el control fuese en realidad represión, lo cual no habría traído nada bueno a larga; pero la chica podía dominar ese fuego interno, usándolo según lo necesitase, bien para iluminar sólo un poco a su alrededor… bien para arrasarlo todo a su paso, como ya había hecho durante la Batalla de Trost.

"La verdad es que da _bastante_ miedo."

Quizás por eso Petra se asustó y retrocedió un par de pasos, cuando Mikasa volvió a ponerse en pie de repente, superándola por varios centímetros de altura. Sus poderosos músculos seguían en tensión, como los de una bestia lista para lanzarse sobre su presa. Su respiración era un tanto agitada, pero menos de lo habitual después de hacer ejercicio; se le habían pegado algunos mechones negros al rostro, por el sudor.

La muchacha llevaba un pantalón corto y un sujetador deportivo, ambos oscuros, que revelaban buena parte de su figura… y Petra sintió un poco de envidia (sólo un poco) al ver aquellos abdominales, que parecían una pared de ladrillos. Sin embargo, su atención quedó rápidamente atrapada en los dos orbes oscuros que la observaban desde lo alto.

Aquellos ojos negros parecían _imposibles_ ; como si en esa oscuridad brillase al mismo tiempo la luz más intensa… ¿reflejo de las lámparas de la celda, o discreto resplandor de ese fuego que rugía en su interior?

La legionaria tuvo que apartar su mirada para no perderse allí dentro; como si en aquella "chiquilla frágil y delicada" latiese la misma energía que alguna vez había dado principio al mundo. Algo así no parecía real… o quizás lo era _demasiado_.

No pudo evitar sentirse abrumada, sobrecogida. Incluso después de varios días conviviendo juntas, a Petra todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la imponente presencia de Mikasa; delante de ella, era imposible sentirse indiferente.

Así que experimentó un gran alivio cuando vio que a los labios de la joven asomaba una sonrisa leve y discreta, como casi todo en ella; por el contrario, las pocas ocasiones en las que daba rienda suelta a sus emociones… el resultado podía ser _aterrador_. Ahora en cambio, la forma en que sonreía, cálida y sincera, reconfortaba tanto como acercarse a una hoguera en una noche fría.

–Petra, me alegro de verte.

En su interior, la legionaria casi dio un saltito de alegría, al ver que por fin había conseguido que la chica le tomase suficiente confianza, como para llamarle por el nombre en vez de por el apellido; señal de que iban progresando.

–Lo mismo digo –contestó la rubia de ojos azules, devolviéndole la sonrisa sin demasiado esfuerzo–. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

–Sí, he dormido del tirón –dijo Mikasa, apartando con suavidad un húmedo mechón de su rostro.

–Aunque… –la legionaria frunció brevemente el ceño–. ¿No preferirías hacer los ejercicios al aire libre?

–Aquí está bien –respondió la joven Yeager, encogiéndose de hombros–. Mientras permanezca en mi celda, no tengo que dar explicaciones sobre lo que estoy haciendo y me dejan tranquila. _Eso_ es lo que prefiero.

Ral captaba cierto tono de frustración en la voz de su compañera, así que trató de dirigir la conversación hacia algún tema que le resultase más agradable; no le costó mucho, sólo tuvo que mirar a su alrededor.

–¡Caramba! –comentó Petra con una sonrisa–. Ahora que me fijo, has conseguido darle un toque bastante acogedor a… tu _habitación_.

–Supongo que sí –Mikasa enarcó levemente una ceja, como divertida por el eufemismo; luego ella también miró a su alrededor.

La celda era sencilla, de suelo y techo de piedra, con tres paredes del mismo material y una cuarta formada por gruesos barrotes metálicos; aunque frente a esta última colgaban varias cortinas que otorgaban suficiente intimidad. Los miembros del Escuadrón ya se habían acostumbrado a hacer notar su presencia _antes_ de atravesar las cortinas… sobre todo después de aquella vez que Auruo hizo justo lo contrario y recibió a cambio una patada de la sorprendida Mikasa, que actuó por instinto; el pobre veterano casi se arrancó la lengua de un mordisco.

Más sorprendente aún fue que el Capitán Levi no sólo aprobara la rápida reacción de la muchacha, sino que incluso regañase a Auruo por haber entrado sin avisar. Desde entonces, por un acuerdo no escrito entre los legionarios, era Petra quien solía encargarse de ir a la celda a buscar a Mikasa, cuando hacía falta que estuviera presente para algún ejercicio o experimento.

En realidad, y a pesar de los malentendidos iniciales, ser las únicas mujeres del Escuadrón había hecho que las dos terminasen teniendo una relación bastante cercana; más de lo que cabría esperar entre perfectas desconocidas, sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias.

De hecho, fue Petra quien insistió para instalar entre todos un pequeño aseo en la celda, con su lavabo y su retrete; afortunadamente, por la ubicación de las cañerías, aquello se pudo conseguir con relativa facilidad. Levi, por su parte, insistió en que la joven Yeager tuviera siempre a mano suficiente lejía. "Lo último que necesitamos es que termines atufando el sótano," había dicho el Capitán, sin demasiados miramientos (como de costumbre).

A veces, Mikasa consideraba un tanto extravagantes las exigencias de aquel "maniático de la limpieza", pero al igual que los demás había terminado aceptándolas e incluso convirtiéndolas en parte de su entrenamiento. Petra creía reconocer en ella, también, cierta satisfacción por vivir en un entorno limpio y ordenado, gracias a sus propios esfuerzos.

A decir verdad, aquel sitio no estaba tan mal; y pocos soldados tenían habitaciones individuales. Claro que era difícil olvidar que se trataba de una celda, en el sótano de un viejo castillo… Al menos, no faltaban demasiadas comodidades básicas.

Entre todos, también habían traído otras cosas: un armario donde la chica podía guardar la ropa de civil y el uniforme; una mesa y una silla de madera, simples pero efectivas; un par de estantes del mismo material, atornillados a la pared; y lámparas suficientes para escribir y leer con buena luz en cualquier momento del día.

Petra pudo ver sobre la mesa, junto a los útiles de escritura, varios papeles sueltos y una libreta que parecía un diario; se preguntó, con curiosidad, qué habría anotado allí la joven cambiante. También creyó reconocer, entre la docena de libros que ocupaban los estantes, un manual de tácticas de combate y varias novelas de distintos géneros; no todas eran de Mikasa, algunas se las habían prestado los legionarios.

La chica siguió la mirada de su compañera y sonrió al posar la suya sobre los lomos de aquellos libros.

–Es una lástima no tener más tiempo para eso –comentó, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente; pero sus ojos oscuros no tardaron en arder de nuevo con el fuego de una determinación inquebrantable–. Algún día podremos preocuparnos por cosas tan sencillas como qué libro leer… _cuando hayamos acabado con todos los titanes_.

Por un momento, aquella furia tranquila pareció expandirse por todo su cuerpo, como un aura casi sólida que rodeaba a la muchacha. Petra volvió a sentirse sobrecogida, incluso un poco asustada; apartó la mirada de aquella visión abrumadora y se centró, en cambio, en lo mismo que Mikasa estaba mirando ahora.

Se trataba de una enorme bandera verde oscuro, desplegada a lo largo de casi toda una pared, mostrando con orgullo el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento en azul y blanco: las Alas de la Libertad.

Petra se sentía sorprendentemente inspirada. De pronto se daba cuenta de que la Humanidad jamás había tenido tantas posibilidades de alzarse con la victoria frente a los titanes. ¡Esta vez podían ganar! Se dejó llevar por aquella emoción tan embriagadora; por un instante, se permitió soñar despierta.

Quizás la inspiración también se debía, en parte, a otro objeto que adornaba una de las paredes de aquella celda razonablemente acogedora. Sobre un grueso papel, alguien había dibujado a color un hermoso paisaje: un gran lago rodeado por montañas boscosas, que se reflejaban a su vez sobre la superficie del agua, con algo de nieve en las cumbres; en el despejado cielo azul, un sol radiante que hacía vibrar toda la escena.

–No todos son capaces de crear algo así –comentó la legionaria en voz baja, admirada; no se consideraba una entendida en arte, pero le gustaba lo que veía–. ¿Conoces al autor?

–Fue el regalo que me hizo un enemigo –respondió Mikasa, con una sonrisa un poco triste–. Luego se convirtió en un amigo, y él quería convertirse en algo más que eso, pero… –suspiró con suavidad; cerró los ojos un instante–. Sólo espero que le vaya bien. Se lo merece, es un buen chico.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Petra; podía imaginarse lo que había ocurrido y casi lo sentía por el chaval en cuestión, a pesar de no conocerle todavía. Por otro lado, aquello también le hizo recordar el motivo de su visita.

–¿Sabes que hoy llegan tus compañeros de la 104? –le contó la legionaria, juntando las manos; tan animada como si le hubiesen dado a ella la noticia–. ¡Podrás verles de nuevo!

–¡Vaya! –Mikasa alzó las cejas, mirando sorprendida a su compañera; no tardó en asimilarlo y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia–. ¡Qué bien! Supongo que no podré estar todo el rato con ellos, claro, pero aun así…

Y de repente, con la rapidez y precisión con que solía hacer casi todo, la joven cambiante convirtió su rostro en una máscara perfectamente neutra. Petra tuvo un mal presentimiento; ésa era la expresión que adoptaba Mikasa cada vez que tenía que mantener a raya sus emociones más intensas… especialmente ira y miedo.

Jamás olvidaría el "incidente de la cucharilla"… ni que en aquel entonces ésa fue la misma expresión que apareció en el rostro de la muchacha.

No le hizo falta preguntar; ella misma se lo aclaró.

–Eren también vendrá –musitó la chica.

Petra sintió un escalofrío. Por lo que había oído del joven Ackerman, la relación entre ambos era… _complicada_ ; hermanos sin llegar a serlo, familia por elección y no por parentesco. ¿Quizás algo más? Cada uno había salvado varias veces al otro, pero Mikasa también estuvo a punto de matar a Eren durante la Batalla de Trost, después de perder el control en una de sus transformaciones; eso se había revelado en el juicio que decidió el destino de la cambiante Yeager.

"Pero no fue lo único que ocurrió durante el juicio, ¿verdad?"

La legionaria tragó saliva conforme comprendía el origen de aquel mal presentimiento. Había oído lo que hizo Levi… la _paliza_ que le dio a Mikasa, delante de todo el mundo; y por muy necesario que hubiese sido, ella nunca lo olvidaría. Al principio, la joven había mirado al Capitán como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza, sin molestarse en disimular; aunque su actitud solía ser suficientemente respetuosa y obedecía las órdenes con diligencia.

Sin embargo, todo cambió con "el incidente de la cucharilla".

Petra siempre recordaría, avergonzada, cómo el Capitán fue el único que defendió a Mikasa, en vez de amenazarla echando mano a las espadas. Después de aquel malentendido, el respeto que la chica sentía por Levi dejó de ser tan a regañadientes y se convirtió en algo aún más auténtico.

Pero todas aquellas situaciones, todas aquellas reacciones… palidecían en comparación con la de Eren Ackerman durante el juicio, cuando vio cómo golpeaban una y otra vez a _su hermana_.

Y entonces la legionaria supo que el joven intentaría matar al Capitán en cuanto llegase al cuartel.

Y no estaba segura de que hubiese alguien capaz de impedirlo.

Miró a Mikasa, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

–Todavía quedan unas horas para que lleguen los nuevos –consiguió decir Petra, sin que le temblase la voz.

–Él es muy rápido –contestó la joven cambiante, en apenas un susurro; sonrió levemente, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse seria–. Termino un par de cosas y me preparo ya para subir. Quizás podrías ir echando un vistazo y asegurarte de que, bueno…

Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, por su mirada estaba claro que compartía la misma preocupación. Petra tuvo un presentimiento _muy_ malo… pero aun así sonrió e intentó transmitir una calma y confianza que no llegaba a sentir del todo; la inquietud iba creciendo en su interior.

–Tranquila, subiré yo mientras tanto, a ver si el Capitán necesita algo.

Mikasa no dijo nada más y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dándole las gracias en silencio.

La legionaria se dio la vuelta y marchó a paso ligero hacia las escaleras.

Fue subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

* * *

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	4. Eren Ackerman

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 4 – EREN ACKERMAN: "¡Atrévete a luchar contra alguien que no está atado a un poste, enano de mierda!"

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Bueno, ahora podría soltar otro de mis largos Muros de Texto… o en vez de eso, empezar directamente con la historia que todos estabais esperando, je je. ¿Qué tal un término medio?_

 _En serio, me sorprendió la buena acogida que tuvo "Mikasa Yeager". Naturalmente, "Eren Ackerman" es una continuación que parte de la misma premisa, así que lo que dije en la NdA de "Ni Idea 3" sigue aplicándose aquí. Supongo que "Ni Idea 4" admite una lectura independiente, pero ¿por qué haríais algo así? ¡Leed la anterior YA si no lo habéis hecho todavía! XD_

 _Mi agradecimiento a quienes siguen esta colección con interés y/o la han añadido a sus favoritos; y especialmente a **MadameVacaNegra-San** y **Debby-Chan Ackerman** , por sus nuevas reviews._

 _Pero mención aparte merece **Cassie McCormick** , que también se ha animado a explorar la premisa de este AU en su nuevo long-fic:"Flesh without Blood". ¡La cosa promete! Además, la autora de "Mi alma en tu red-scarf" fue una de mis inspiraciones para empezar esta colección; así que le estoy doblemente agradecido._

 _Por otro lado, reconozco que "Ni Idea" va pareciéndose cada vez más a una serie de one-shots protagonizados por Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman. ¡Es como si estos personajes no me dejasen contar otras historias, antes de haber terminado la suya!_

 _Después de éste capítulo, todavía habrá dos más, centrados en la chica titán y el soldado más fuerte: uno bien cargado de acción, que va a ser ÉPICO; y otro más bien íntimo. No descarto volver a escribir sobre ellos en algún capítulo especial; y en el futuro, a muy largo plazo, quizás también un long-fic…_

 _¡Bueno! Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Es una gran motivación, no sólo para seguir escribiendo, sino también para hacerlo más rápido todavía._

 _Y ahora sí…_

 _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 4 – EREN ACKERMAN**

 _Publicado el 29 de noviembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.319 palabras._

* * *

Era un bello amanecer.

El Capitán Levi tenía una buena vista del paisaje, sentado como estaba en una de las mesas que había fuera del Cuartel, en la parte trasera; embozado en su capa de legionario verde oscuro, sosteniendo una taza de té bien caliente entre sus manos.

La suave brisa matutina acariciaba sus cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, agitando también el elegante pañuelo blanco que llevaba al cuello. Sus ojos grises, como el metal de aquellas espadas que sabía manejar con implacable precisión, contemplaban los árboles que se extendían más allá en la distancia.

Las verdes hojas atrapaban los colores del sol naciente; rojo, dorado y naranja, como si se hubieran prendido fuego. El gris particularmente nítido del alba se veía sucedido por aquella claridad que le daba a todo un aire más sólido; más real, más _auténtico_.

Comenzaba un nuevo día, lleno de promesas. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Incluyendo su muerte.

No era el escenario que considerase más probable, pero tampoco olvidaba aquella posibilidad.

Del mismo modo que tampoco olvidaba lo que había ocurrido durante el juicio…

"Fue necesario," volvió a justificarse en su interior. "Había que hacerles ver las consecuencias de sus estúpidas decisiones. Había que demostrarles que _ella_ también sangraba, como una humana. Que quienes querían _viviseccionarla_ se dieran cuenta de lo que supondría realmente algo así."

"Y la única manera de mostrárselo era dándole una paliza a esa chiquilla de quince años," replicó con sarcasmo otra voz en su interior, aunque también la reconoció como propia.

"Una chiquilla de quince años que puede transformarse en _una titán de quince metros_ ," añadió Levi para sí. "Mejor darle una paliza en público a que la destripen en privado. Hay heridas que no se pueden regenerar."

Volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

Serenidad, estoicismo.

Sus manos no temblaban. Quizás deberían.

A veces, miraba a Mikasa Yeager y creía ver de nuevo a gente que ya no estaba ahí… Farlan, con su actitud tranquila, amable y de trato fácil. Isabel, con su impetuoso entusiasmo, maravillándose por el mundo que se abría ante sus ojos.

"Y yo la golpeé hasta saltarle los dientes."

Se preguntó si seguiría sintiéndose tan _sucio_ , si le hubiera dado aquella paliza a un chico en vez de a una chica.

Y a pesar de todo, la joven había comprendido que era necesario. Desde luego, con un comienzo así, su relación había sido _complicada_ al principio; aunque la hostilidad fue reduciéndose con el tiempo… y cayó en picado cuando él se puso de su parte, durante aquella transformación parcial por accidente.

En realidad, había sido sencillo: Levi pudo ver que su Escuadrón temía a Mikasa y sus poderes, del mismo modo que Mikasa sentía miedo… pero no de las espadas alzadas contra ella; estaba asustada _de sí misma_.

Una sensación incómoda, casi fría, circuló un instante por su estómago; demasiado parecida al miedo, para su gusto.

"Si fuese capaz de transformarme en un titán, sin saber si luego mantendría el control, quizás también temería más el daño que podría hacerle a los míos, que el daño que ellos pudieran hacerme a mí."

Aquellas habilidades eran terroríficas… y sin embargo, Levi también se sentía fascinado por ellas. _Por ella_.

Se había encontrado con Mikasa y sus amigos hacia el final de la Batalla de Trost. No había llegado a verla transformada, sólo el enorme cuerpo de su titán deshaciéndose; pero había leído los informes y sabía de lo que ella era capaz. Al fin y al cabo, el enorme peñasco con que habían tapado la brecha en el Muro Rose (casi una montaña) no se había movido por sí solo…

Y ahora él tenía a alguien con esas habilidades bajo su mando. Y su Escuadrón tenía que vigilarla… y llegado el caso _matarla_ (o al menos intentarlo), si al final resultaba ser una amenaza para la Humanidad.

Esta vez sus manos sí temblaron. Dejó la taza con suavidad sobre la mesa, para no derramar el té.

No temblaba de miedo, sino de _ira_.

Todos esos imbéciles, que habían querido matar a una persona tan excepcional, sólo porque les costaba comprender que una chiquilla así pudiese tener semejante poder… Esos mismos cerdos, que luego se quedaban cómodamente en sus casas, dejando que otros librasen sus batallas, ¡y encima pretendían privarles de los medios necesarios para ganar!

Una parte de él simplemente querría ver el mundo _arder_.

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro, o más bien un gruñido, entre irritado y resignado. Ante todo, él era un soldado; no un político, ni un fanático como los chiflados del Culto de los Muros. Se consideraba un hombre práctico, que creía en lo que veía; y había visto muchas cosas, combatiendo en el frente.

Y también había visto a Mikasa Yeager; había visto su _potencial_.

Una muchacha obligada a convertirse en mujer demasiado pronto, obligada a matar para que no la matasen. Una chiquilla de quince años, capaz de transformarse en una titán de quince metros y regenerar sus heridas a un ritmo asombroso.

Pero por encima de todo, una _persona_ increíble y fascinante, en quien latía una determinación con la que podría convertirse en _la mejor_ soldado de la Humanidad.

Y su Capitán estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para sacar todo ese potencial, del mismo modo que _ella_ estaba dispuesta a aprender como fuese a usar sus poderes.

"Cuando el discípulo está listo, aparece el maestro." ¿Dónde había oído él eso antes? En cualquier caso, si Levi era el maestro, no podría haber encontrado mejor discípulo. A veces se sentía pequeño, ante la idea de conducir a alguien como Mikasa por el camino de la grandeza. Había momentos en los que no creía estar preparado, para asumir semejante responsabilidad; le costaba menos obedecer órdenes que darlas, seguir las decisiones de otros en vez de tomar las suyas… en ocasiones con catastróficos resultados.

Afortunadamente, esta vez no estaba solo. Tenía un buen Escuadrón. A pesar de los roces iniciales, su equipo había conseguido limar asperezas y empezaría a trabajar pronto como una unidad, incluyendo a su incorporación más reciente. Incluso se le escapó una leve sonrisa (apenas levantó las comisuras de sus labios) al pensar en Petra Ral y cómo cada vez parecía llevarse mejor con la joven cambiante; no había duda de que la presencia de la legionaria estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles para Mikasa Yeager.

Sin embargo, pensar en aquellas dos mujeres formidables (o más bien una mujer y una muchacha) le llevó a sumergirse en otros recuerdos, bastante menos agradables.

Volvió a acordarse de Isabel y Farlan… y volvió a ser consciente del temor que, en realidad, le acompañaba todos los días de su vida: que siempre perdería a las personas más importantes para él.

Aunque intentaba mantener cierta distancia, era casi imposible no terminar apreciando a esos camaradas con los que convivía a diario; pero una parte de él siempre temía que, en cualquier momento, algo saliese terriblemente mal… y volviera a sentir como si le arrancasen el corazón del pecho.

Y entonces sus temores parecieron convertirse en realidad.

Porque de repente empezó a vibrar el suelo.

Fue algo muy sutil, que quizás no habría detectado alguien que no tuviera los sentidos agudizados de un veterano; pero el Capitán lo confirmó al observar la taza de té que había dejado sobre la mesa… y ver las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en la superficie del líquido.

Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo, Levi dejó de temblar.

"Así que ya es la hora…"

No tardó en oír un ruido sordo y constante, cada vez más cercano.

Descartó enseguida que se tratase de titanes; no tendría sentido que hubieran llegado hasta ahí. Y de todas formas, habría estado listo para defenderse de ellos; portaba su equipo de maniobras completo, incluyendo los contenedores con el gas y las espadas.

La persona que ahora se acercaba, precisamente, era la razón por la que Levi se había preparado a conciencia nada más levantarse aquel día.

El día que llegaban los nuevos legionarios.

 _El día que llegaba Eren Ackerman._

El Capitán dejó escapar un hondo suspiro; en realidad, se sentía mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual. Se levantó de su asiento con calma y se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, hacia el terreno abierto que rodeaba el Cuartel… y por donde _sabía_ que estaba a punto de aparecer la persona que quizás le matase.

"Sería extraño, que esta vez muriese yo en vez de la gente a mi alrededor. ¿Se rompería así la maldición?"

Asomó a sus labios una sonrisa amarga, que sin embargo fue convirtiéndose en otra de expectación, conforme _sentía_ con cada fibra de su ser el combate que se avecinaba.

Porque después de todo lo que había pasado, del camino que cada uno había seguido hasta llegar a aquella encrucijada, sabía que no era posible que ocurriese de otra manera.

Levi jamás olvidaría la forma en que Eren Ackerman le miró el día del juicio, mientras le daba aquella paliza a su hermana. En los ojos claros del airado joven, que había intentado lanzarse allí mismo sobre el Capitán, delante de todo el mundo, brilló una silenciosa promesa que podía resumirse en una sola palabra: _Muerte_.

"¿Cuántas personas hicieron falta para detenerle, una docena? Y quizás ni eso habría sido suficiente, si Mikasa no le hubiese hecho aquella señal para que lo dejara… Menos mal que al final el Generalísimo no le procesó también a él, por desacato. Incluso me parece que el maldito viejo se lo pasó en grande, con todo aquello…"

Ahora la Muerte regresaba para cumplir su promesa.

Y fue entonces cuando vio a Eren Ackerman.

Llegó galopando, a lomos de un caballo de oscuro pelaje. Su capa verde de la Legión ondeaba al viento, como las alas de un ángel exterminador, al igual que su bufanda negra. Por un momento Levi consideró divertido la posibilidad de que, siguiendo al muchacho, viniesen un montón de legionarios tratando de detenerle; pero ninguno apareció detrás del impetuoso jinete, que había conseguido quedarse solo… del mismo modo que alrededor del Capitán no había nadie más.

"Mejor. Así la cosa quedará entre nosotros dos."

Los cabellos negros del joven Ackerman se agitaban con su rápido avance. Sus ojos claros, rebosantes de temible determinación, se clavaron sobre Levi incluso desde la distancia, _atravesándole_ … igual que aquel día, en el juicio.

Conforme la tierra seguía vibrando y el vengador continuaba acercándose, con un propósito tan claro como sus ojos, el veterano tuvo un breve instante para recordar todo lo que había leído en distintos informes… sobre las hazañas del Número 1 de la 104ª Promoción del Cuerpo de Cadetes, División Sur.

Eren Ackerman, que había liquidado durante la Batalla de Trost más titanes, ¡en un solo día!, que la mayoría de los legionarios en toda su vida.

Eren Ackerman, que a pesar de reiterados problemas de disciplina y cierta dificultad para acatar las órdenes (sobre todo en lo concerniente a su hermana), había quedado en el primer puesto del Top Ten; así de altas eran sus calificaciones en fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, e incluso trabajo en equipo con sus compañeros, a quienes podía contagiar fácilmente su ferocidad y entusiasmo.

Eren Ackerman, también conocido como "el Exterminador de Titanes", "el Carnicero de Trost", "el Devorador de Almas" (esto último no con tanta frecuencia)… o simplemente "el Bastardo", a secas.

Aunque también había quien empezaba a llamarle "el Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo"… un título que hasta entonces ostentaba Levi, de manera indiscutida.

"Ahora, en cambio… Por otro lado, je, ¿no me recuerda a alguien?"

Hubo una época en la que Levi también había sido más joven, más irreflexivo e impetuoso.

Y sus mejores amigos habían muerto por ello.

"Aunque igual me toca hoy a mí. No sería un mal final, contra alguien así…"

A pesar de todo, el Capitán siguió esperando de pie, sin moverse de su sitio. Estuvo tentado de volver a sentarse y tomar otro sorbo de té, como si no pasara nada; pero a esas alturas, no había necesidad de hacerle un gesto de desprecio a su adversario… _él_ ya estaba lo bastante cabreado.

"Pero el animal no tiene la culpa. Ackerman debería tratar mejor a su caballo. Tsk tsk, habrá que enseñarle modales…"

Eren llegó lo bastante cerca para desmontar, con una agilidad envidiable. Ni detuvo a su montura, ni echó a rodar; simplemente se plantó con firmeza en tierra, poniendo en acción toda la destreza adquirida tras años de entrenamiento con el equipo de maniobras.

Equipo que, por cierto, el chaval llevaba al completo; incluyendo las espadas.

"Menos mal que yo también me he traído el mío," pensó Levi, mientras pasaba las manos por los contenedores que colgaban de su cinto.

Y sin embargo, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron en cuanto pudo ver de cerca aquellos ojos iracundos, que llameaban como si fuesen fuego líquido.

Justo en ese instante, el sol se alzó un poco más en lo alto, dando de lleno en esos orbes tan claros; por un momento, parecieron atrapar la luz del amanecer, brillando como si en su interior hubiera un incendio que pugnaba por escapar de aquel cuerpo… para arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Conforme el joven de ojos de fuego se acercaba con pasos no menos feroces, el Capitán siguió observándole fascinado, captando algunos detalles más; como la pequeña cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho, que le cruzaba la ceja formando una discreta X que casi no se veía desde lejos.

Volvió a observar aquellos ojos. Mikasa también podía atrapar con los suyos a quien la mirase de cerca, con aquella oscuridad que era la de un cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas; los de Eren, en cambio…

Los ojos de Eren atrapaban la luz del sol y la consumían, haciendo suyo ese fuego eterno; y en aquel rugiente proceso, el resplandor de las llamas hacía que el color de sus brillantes írises pareciese cambiar. De repente el gris claro se convertía en un blanco incandescente, que luego daba paso al azul de un cielo despejado o al verde de un mar de hierba.

Y naturalmente, justo en ese momento que casi podría considerarse poético, incluso dotado de cierta belleza al mismo tiempo aterradora… el chaval tuvo que abrir su enorme bocaza y estropearlo todo.

–¡ATRÉVETE A LUCHAR CONTRA ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTÁ ATADO A UN POSTE, ENANO DE MIERDA!

Aquel bramido tronó en el (hasta entonces) apacible aire de la mañana, quebrando la tranquilidad del amanecer como si hubiera estallado una tormenta.

Incluso el caballo negro, como conociendo las intenciones de su jinete, había trotado hasta apartarse lo suficiente de aquellos hombres (o más bien un hombre y un muchacho), observando con recelo la escena desde lejos. Sin embargo, aún no había aparecido nadie por ahí; y así lo prefería Levi.

Al Capitán no le tembló ni un solo músculo, a pesar de que aquel grito casi le había perforado los tímpanos. Su atención estaba centrada por completo en la viva imagen de la _furia_ que tenía delante; y extrañamente (o quizás no tanto) sintió deseos de _moldear_ esa furia.

El veterano podía ver en Eren Ackerman un potencial tan grande como el de su hermana; y al igual que con ella, quizás sería capaz de darle forma a ese potencial, ayudando al joven a desarrollarlo para convertirse en _más_. Si Mikasa era la Esperanza de la Humanidad, Eren podría llegar a ser el _Guardián_ de esa Esperanza.

Levi se preguntaba si estaría a la altura de semejante desafío. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo…

De una cosa sí estaba seguro: hacía tiempo que no deseaba algo _tanto_ como medir sus fuerzas contra las de aquel prodigio.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan _vivo_ , tanto que casi dolía; como si aquel fuego se hubiese propagado, consumiéndole también a él… y al mismo tiempo convirtiéndole en alguien más _pleno_.

De repente, la vida era buena y el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades. El amanecer era aún más nítido y real, más hermoso. El aire fresco de la mañana se respiraba mejor, llenando por completo sus pulmones.

Y el Capitán tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo… para no _sonreír_ con una ferocidad contagiosa, que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

–¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? –preguntó Levi, con bastante calma; su furia tranquila era como hielo, en oposición al fuego que ardía en su joven adversario.

Eren Ackerman, con los brazos en jarras, no dijo nada; se limitó a mantener la misma expresión, como si fuese a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco en cualquier momento… aunque sí alzó levemente una de sus cejas (la de la cicatriz).

–Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras distintas –continuó explicándose el veterano, con la misma calma de antes–. O utilizamos las espadas y uno de los dos termina en el suelo _permanentemente_ , o resolvemos esto a puñetazo limpio y quien termine en el suelo podrá volver a levantarse. Así que dime, muchacho… ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

La expresión del joven de ojos claros… siguió siendo exactamente la misma, como si no hubiese oído nada de lo que le habían dicho; al menos al principio. Luego bajó otra vez la ceja y frunció el ceño, consiguiendo parecer más cabreado todavía. Levi estaba preparado para reaccionar en cualquier momento; no se molestaría en repetir su explicación, ni en advertir al mocoso que sus acciones no sólo tendrían consecuencias para él.

Al final, Eren dio su respuesta; no con palabras, sino con hechos. Empezó a quitarse los componentes principales del equipo de maniobras, con movimientos tan veloces y precisos como los de una máquina… sin dejar de fulminar mientras tanto al Capitán con la mirada. Dejó los contenedores con las espadas y el gas sobre la mesa, dando un fuerte golpe; curiosamente, Levi se preocupó más por si se habría derramado el té, que por lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

El chico terminó deshaciéndose del cinto con las empuñaduras y el dispositivo central con los cables, que también dejó sobre la mesa. Cuando hubo acabado, volvió a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, atravesando a su rival con aquellos ojos de fuego; su boca, torcida en una mueca furiosa, enseñaba casi todos los dientes.

–Qué pasa… –el gruñido de Eren sonó como el de un lobo–. ¿Acaso tienes miedo, _enano de mierda_?

Levi no cayó en tan burda provocación; incluso se sintió un poco decepcionado, se esperaba más del joven.

"Qué se le va a hacer, sólo tiene quince años. Y quizás sea el más fuerte de su promoción, pero no el más espabilado…"

El Capitán, con movimientos mucho más pausados y tranquilos, fue quitándose también las partes principales de su equipo. Tuvo que contener de nuevo las ganas de sonreír; sentía la anticipación del combate como un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Eren debió intuir algo, porque frunció aún más el ceño (hazaña que parecía imposible); claramente se molestaba si creía que no le tomaban en serio.

En vista de lo susceptible que era el chaval, y en la que quizás no fue su mejor decisión, una vez hubo terminado de quitarse las mismas piezas del equipo, Levi (o más bien esa parte de él que querría ver arder el mundo) habló con una voz tranquila… y _fría_ , como el acero de las espadas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

–Oye, tú… Si alguna vez tengo que volver a pegarle una paliza a tu _hermana…_ ¿Qué harías exactamente para detenerme, _niñato de mierda_?

"Lo reconozco, cero puntos en originalidad para mí también."

Sin embargo, fue tremendamente efectivo.

En un instante, Eren Ackerman tenía los ojos muy abiertos, disipada su furia como por arte de magia; habría resultado cómico en otras circunstancias.

Y acto seguido, su rostro volvió a convertirse en una máscara de furia demoníaca… al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el Capitán, con las piernas por delante.

Y justo en ese momento, Levi sintió una emoción muy concreta.

 _Felicidad._

* * *

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. Antes de la tormenta

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 5 – ANTES DE LA TORMENTA: Eren Ackerman reflexiona sobre Mikasa Yeager y cierto Capitán al que matar.

* * *

 _AVISO PARA DESPISTADOS: si acabáis de llegar aquí, leed antes los capítulos tres y cuatro; enseguida comprenderéis de qué trata esto._

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Hola de nuevo! En efecto, sigo vivo; y ahora, continuaremos con las buenas noticias._

 _Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que Eren Ackerman se quedó en el aire, pendiente de soltarle al Capitán Levi esa patada con la que empezarían su duelo. Teniendo en cuenta que mi objetivo era publicar una vez a la semana… parece que he fracasado; mis disculpas por ello._

 _No ha sido dejadez ni desidia; no me he olvidado (no podría) de quienes seguís con interés esta colección. Me temo que las fechas navideñas siempre conllevan una serie de reuniones y compromisos; y al final, ya no queda tanto tiempo libre para poder dedicarlo a otras cosas, como escribir todo lo que uno quisiera._

 _Traté de participar en el reto navideño del foro Cuartel General de Trost; y fallé. Intenté al menos publicar por completo en estas fechas un fic inspirado en ese reto; y también fallé. Sí conseguí dejar una review para cada uno de los participantes en el reto; de hecho, os recomiendo que leáis los one-shots de mis camaradas, la mayoría de ellos son de los que le aportan algo al lector._

 _Además, ¡el foro Cuartel General de Trost acaba de cumplir un año! Así que ya tenéis mayor motivo todavía para visitarlo; encontraréis allí un montón de cosas interesantes._

 _¡Y gracias por todas las reviews que me habéis ido dejando desde la última actualización! Quiero dedicar una mención especial a **Debby-Chan Ackerman** , a **Cassie McCormick** , a **M** **iss Wong** , a **MadameVacaNegra-San** y a **H** **imeVampireChan** ; espero que os hayan gustado mis contestaciones._

 _Animo a quienes lean esto a seguir dejando reviews. Creo que una de las mejores cosas que tiene FanFictionNet es, precisamente, esa facilidad para poner en contacto a los lectores con el autor; así se genera de forma natural una reciprocidad espontánea que puede resultar muy inspiradora. Siempre motiva para continuar escribiendo; hace que el esfuerzo merezca todavía más la pena._

 _¡Bueno! Creo que ya está casi todo dicho, así que os dejo con la historia; espero que la disfrutéis._

 _Sólo añadiré que, al final, hubo un cambio de planes: supuse que preferiríais leer antes un capítulo más breve, en vez de seguir esperando uno más largo; por otro lado, no pude resistirme a explorar la mente de Eren en este semi-AU, desde su propia perspectiva. Así que el duelo se narrará finalmente en la próxima entrega, con un punto de vista neutral; procuraré que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones._

 _Y ahora sí…_

 _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 5 – ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

 _Publicado el 17 de enero de 2016, con una extensión de 3.437 palabras._

* * *

Rabia… no, _furia_ asesina; eso era lo que sentía Eren Ackerman en aquel instante.

En un interior ardía un fuego, a duras penas contenido, que en cualquier momento podría desbordar los límites de su cuerpo y arrasar con todo a su alrededor, en una imparable tormenta ígnea de venganza y destrucción.

El camino al Cuartel de la Legión no le había servido para aplacar aquella ira; todo lo contrario, las llamas rugían cada vez con más intensidad. Era incapaz de seguir avanzando a un ritmo tan lento como el de sus compañeros, a los que tampoco prestaba ya demasiada atención; sentía inquietud por su hermana, como venía siendo habitual en él… y también le consumía cierto deseo oscuro.

El deseo de _destruir_ a cierto Capitán cabrón con el que tenía cuentas pendientes.

Durante el juicio, se había prometido a sí mismo que le mataría… y un Ackerman siempre cumplía sus promesas; ésa era una de las cosas que le había enseñado su padre.

"Aunque creo que él no se refería a eso."

En realidad, cuando Eren avisó a los oficiales de que iba a adelantarse y acto seguido salió disparado a toda velocidad, lo que pretendía era sosegarse un poco; cabalgar un rato a solas, con su magnífico caballo negro ("tengo que buscarle un buen nombre"), para recuperar la calma y no cometer alguna estupidez.

Si no, luego Mikasa vendría con su "mira que te lo dije"… y por mucho que él adorase a su _hermana_ (no habría nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por ella), pocas cosas le fastidiaban más que _eso_ : cometer un error y ver que la muchacha había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Al principio, parecía que la jugada le saldría bien a Eren: dejó atrás al resto del grupo y, aunque los oficiales gritaron algo, ninguno trató de alcanzarle. Al menos, esa parte de la victoria ya era suya.

Durante su estancia en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, no había tardado en darse cuenta de que, mientras obtuviese buenas puntuaciones y se mantuviera en lo más alto de la clasificación, los instructores le permitirían hacer algunas cosas por las que habrían castigado a cualquier otro.

Desde luego, Eren había cumplido su parte de aquel acuerdo tácito; aunque tener carta blanca de los oficiales nunca había sido su objetivo principal. Lo que le motivaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, era hacerse lo más fuerte posible… para poder proteger a Mikasa, _siempre_.

Ése era el problema… y sabía que sus intentos de tranquilizarse estaban condenados al fracaso; no sólo por la descarga de adrenalina que suponía cabalgar como si viajase a lomos del viento, como si pudiera volar con sus propias alas.

Los pensamientos de Eren, inevitablemente, terminaban dirigiéndose una y otra vez a su _hermana_. Jamás podría olvidar las violentas circunstancias en que se conocieron… ni la gratitud que siempre sentiría hacia ella; no sólo por haberle salvado de un destino terrible, sino también por haberle ayudado a obtener su venganza.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que _siempre_ cuidaría de Mikasa, a cualquier precio.

Y la forma en que la habían maltratado durante el juicio como si fuera un animal… la forma en que aquellos cerdos incapaces de luchar habían amenazado con destriparla… la forma en que aquel _hijo de puta_ la había golpeado una vez y otra y otra…

"Al último que se atrevió a tratarla así, le atravesé de parte a parte con un cuchillo de cocina. _Con un cuchillo de cocina_. Así que imagínate lo que te voy a hacer a ti, ¡enano de mierda!"

En comparación con aquel maldito Capitán, los otros cerdos no valían _nada_. Bastó una sola mirada para que esos cobardes se echaran a temblar; la expresión atemorizada en sus rostros, el olor de su _miedo_ … Eren _casi_ lo había disfrutado, hasta el punto de tener que esforzarse para no sonreír.

La Policía Militar, el Culto de los Muros, los comerciantes como el gordinflón de Reeves… sólo sabían chillar y gimotear. En realidad, sus amenazas eran tan patéticas que ni siquiera merecían su odio; todo lo que tenía para ellos era _desprecio_. Y si alguna vez reunían suficiente valor como para _intentar_ llevar a cabo sus amenazas, bueno, entonces…

No sería la primera vez que Eren mataba a alguien. De hecho, ya había asumido que tampoco sería la última.

"Quién sabe, quizás incluso termine cogiéndole el gustillo a esto…"

Pero el propio Eren reconocía que con esos pensamientos ya estaba traspasando alguna línea invisible. A sus padres no les habría gustado que acariciase aquellas ideas; y a sus _otros_ padres tampoco les habría gustado.

Y entonces recordaba que todos estaban muertos o desaparecidos, y tenía que controlarse para que la humedad de sus ojos no se transformara en lágrimas… aunque podría convertir rápidamente aquella tristeza en _rabia_ ; eso se le daba bien. Era capaz de utilizar esa misma rabia como combustible para seguir adelante, yendo siempre un poco más lejos que la última vez.

Eren nunca dudaría en poner a prueba los límites de aquel cuerpo, que le había dado Mikasa (estaba convencido de ello) el mismo día en que le entregó su bufanda, junto con tantas otras cosas. Por _ella_ , jamás se detendría ante obstáculo alguno, independientemente de la forma que revistiera.

Porque en aquel mundo cruel e implacable, el fuerte siempre sometía al débil; y si las cosas iban a seguir siendo así, sin nada que pudiera hacerse para cambiarlas, entonces él se convertiría en el más fuerte, para que la decisión siempre estuviera en sus manos. Protegería a los suyos… y destruiría a cualquiera que quisiese hacerles daño.

Aun a sabiendas de que podía terminar convirtiéndose en aquello contra lo que luchaba, Eren estaba dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo una y otra vez ("tantas veces como haga falta"), si con eso al menos conseguía que las personas importantes para él estuvieran a salvo.

Irónicamente (o quizás no tanto), al final fue Mikasa quien resultó ser capaz de transformarse en _un titán de quince metros_.

Sin embargo, una parte de Eren nunca dejaría de ver a su _hermana_ como la valiente chiquilla de diez años que le salvó al principio, pero que luego necesitó ser salvada; alguien a quien proteger a toda costa, incluso atreviéndose a decir verdades que a veces ella preferiría no tener que escuchar.

Naturalmente, nada de eso convertía a Mikasa en una princesita indefensa, ni mucho menos; y desde luego, en adelante él debería tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

Mientras Eren pensaba en esto último, deslizó un dedo por la cicatriz que formaba una especie de equis en su ceja derecha; no le guardaba rencor a _ella_ por eso, incluso creía que le quedaba bien.

"En cierto modo, también es un recuerdo suyo. ¿O estaría mal considerarlo así? Porque podría haberme matado… Pero por otro lado, está claro que insultar de esa forma a alguien que mide quince metros, ¡ _no_ es una buena idea!"

No podía remediarlo: la fuerza era su lenguaje y él quería tener tanta como fuese posible; quizás por eso también respetaba la fuerza de los demás.

Sin embargo, desde que sabía que Mikasa podía transformarse en una gigante capaz de aplastar a los peores enemigos de la Humanidad con sus propias manos, a pesar de que su cuerpo se había convertido en un arma prácticamente indestructible… Eren sentía con más intensidad aún el impulso de protegerla.

Porque si existiese _algo_ tan terrible que pudiera superar incluso a Mikasa, quizás Eren sería el único que podría enfrentarse a ello; y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que, llegado el momento, habría al menos una última línea de defensa, capaz de detenerlo absolutamente _todo_.

En cierto modo, así aumentaba su motivación para volverse aún más fuerte; le animaba el hecho de que, al estar ahora esa misma meta más lejos, todavía le quedaba bastante camino por delante… lo cual significaba que habría más oportunidades para seguir poniendo a prueba sus límites, idea que le hacía sonreír con ferocidad.

Eren no sentía envidia de su _hermana_ por aquellas habilidades recién descubiertas; en realidad, desde que la conocía, siempre la había considerado una especie de diosa guerrera, faceta que ahora simplemente se veía aumentada. No, lo que el muchacho sentía por Mikasa era más bien _orgullo_ ; y si quería estar a la altura de ella, entonces él también tendría que convertirse en un dios de la guerra.

Y eso era lo que preferiría, siempre. No se trataba de defender a una damisela en apuros, sino de proteger a esa persona tan fuerte y poderosa, mas no infalible, al mismo tiempo que _ella_ también le protegía a él; cada uno, cubriéndole las espaldas al otro. Así de sencillo.

"No está mal tener una titán de quince metros de mi parte, je… y lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo, es ponerme de _su_ parte."

Aunque en lo más hondo de su interior, Eren anhelaba con bastantes fuerzas (prácticamente _todas_ ) ir un paso más allá y subir ya al siguiente nivel; no sólo ser digno de _ella_ , sino también capaz de _transformarse_ en un gigante de quince metros… y estar a la misma altura que Mikasa.

Los dos podrían explorar aquel vasto mundo, _juntos_ , sin barreras ni enemigos capaces de detenerles. Ambos se convertirían en _dioses_ protectores de la Humanidad; usarían sus propias manos para crear o destruir, defenderían a sus seres queridos y aniquilarían a cualquiera que intentase hacerles daño. No habría _nada_ imposible para ellos.

Y llegado ya a ese punto, Eren tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para dejar de pensar en eso y darle vueltas a cualquier otra cuestión; porque si no, empezaba a sentir unas emociones extrañas, que ni tenían mucho sentido ni resultaban compatibles con las cosas como eran hasta ahora. Se suponía que Mikasa era su _hermana_ ; pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que en realidad _no_ lo era…

Y las emociones que sentía al fantasear imaginándose a los dos como gigantes, como _dioses_ , compartiendo fuerza y poder y propósito y destino, e incluso unidos por _algo_ más…

Un _algo_ que, aun sin darle nombre, ya le dejaba una sensación _rara_ , demasiado parecida al _terror_ para su gusto.

Porque ese _algo_ ya sería muy distinto a lo que siempre había conocido; y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquellos "fantasmas", que a veces se paseaban por su imaginación trayéndole todo tipo de complicaciones, debieran existir.

Por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo, a una parte de Eren le aterraba ese _algo_ al que no se atrevía a poner nombre. Más le valía dejar las cosas como estaban, limitarse a hacer lo mismo de siempre y centrarse en el día a día.

"Je… En comparación con todo esto, luchar contra los titanes parece sencillo."

Sin embargo, inevitablemente, al abandonar el alocado reino de aquellas fantasías tan sugerentes, no tuvo más remedio que regresar al poco imaginativo mundo de lo real. Su mente volvió a centrarse en lo prosaico y lo ordinario, intentando recuperar una semblanza de normalidad; con especial hincapié en sus emociones más conocidas, compañeras de casi toda la vida, a las que _sí_ que podía poner nombre.

Y por eso Eren Ackerman volvió a sentir ira, rabia… _furia_ asesina.

Porque también era inevitable que esas reflexiones, sobre la fuerza necesaria para proteger a los suyos, le llevase en algún momento a pensar, precisamente, en _el Soldado más Fuerte_.

Capitán Levi, líder del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, de la Legión de Reconocimiento; tantos titanes abatidos a su nombre, que ya ni se molestaba en contarlos.

Eren sentía arder en su pecho emociones aparentemente contradictorias: como hielo que quemaba, o quizás fuego helado; abarcando al mismo tiempo una cosa y su contraria, por imposible que pudiese parecer aquella fusión de extremos opuestos.

Porque hubo un tiempo en que él respetaba, _admiraba_ , al Capitán; qué demonios, incluso seguía admirándole ahora, a pesar de todo.

Naturalmente, ya había oído hablar antes de Levi, durante los años de Instrucción; aquel hombre casi era una leyenda. Mikasa también había hablado a veces de _él_ , con un brillo cálido en los ojos; un modelo a seguir, un ejemplo al que aspirar. Eren lo comprendía, incluso se sentía de manera parecida; podía reconocer la fuerza de otra persona, respetarla e inspirarse en ella.

¿Acaso debería sentir algo distinto? ¿ _Celos_ , quizás? Sí, claro. Celoso él, sólo porque su _hermana_ hablaba con admiración de aquel Capitán. ¡Absurdo! Aunque… Eren se preciaba de ser fuerte, pero a Levi también le conocían como _el Soldado más Fuerte_ ; y si había alguien más fuerte que él, entonces, ¿en qué lugar le dejaba eso?

Lo mejor, o lo peor, o quizás ambas cosas a la vez… era que, al final, todas aquellas impresiones resultaron estar bien fundadas.

Jamás olvidaría su primer encuentro con el Capitán Levi… "dios de la guerra" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, nada más verle.

Ocurrió hacia el final de la Batalla de Trost; cuando Mikasa, gracias a su forma de titán, había conseguido cerrar la brecha en el Muro Rose. Aquel esfuerzo sobrehumano había hecho que la joven cambiante perdiese el conocimiento; y a su lado ya sólo quedaban él y Armin, con poco gas y prácticamente sin recambios para las espadas. Se acercaban dos titanes y Eren reconocía que salir de aquella situación iba a ser _un poco_ difícil; nada que él no pudiera hacer, desde luego, pero…

Aun así, eso no le impidió apreciar aquella obra de arte, en cuanto la vio; "poesía en movimiento" habría sido una buena forma de describirlo. Porque Levi apareció justo en ese momento y, girando a toda velocidad cual torbellino de afilado metal, _exterminó_ en un solo instante a las gigantescas abominaciones.

Esa imagen se le quedaría grabada a Eren para siempre en sus retinas: el Capitán victorioso, subido encima de una de las montañas de carne que acababa de derribar; su capa verde de la Legión, con las Alas de la libertad, ondeando al viento; su estoico rostro girado levemente hacia ellos, mostrando una expresión tranquila y serena, como si sólo fuera alguien que "pasaba por allí"; su aspecto impecable, ni una sola gota de sudor, aun después de haber matado a dos titanes sin pestañear.

En efecto, Levi era el Soldado más Fuerte; un profesional, al que se le daba bien el oficio de traer muerte a sus enemigos.

Y en ese mismo instante, Eren supo que quería ser como él.

Verdaderamente, sintió una emoción cuya existencia había desconocido hasta entonces: una intensa combinación de orgullo, alegría y esperanza. Porque al fin se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo en el camino que había elegido; porque alguien ya se había propuesto lo mismo _y lo había conseguido_ ; porque aquella meta no era una quimera inalcanzable sino algo que _estaba ocurriendo_ ante sus ojos.

Fue como si de pronto se hubiera encontrando con un hermano mayor al que nunca había visto y que se había convertido en todo lo que él quería ser, demostrando que _sí_ _era posible_ ; como una luz en la oscuridad, guiando a todos los que se atrevieran a seguir sus pasos.

Y en ese momento, Eren Ackerman sintió algo muy parecido a la felicidad absoluta.

Por desgracia, si uno ponía a sus héroes sobre un pedestal, luego corría el riesgo de que el pedestal se rompiese… y eso era lo que había terminado pasando con el Capitán Levi.

Y quizás Eren no le habría odiado _tanto_ , si antes no le hubiese admirado _tanto_.

Ocurrió el día del juicio, en aquel día para la infamia: Levi golpeó a Mikasa, _su hermana_ ; una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra…

Eren casi nunca perdía el control; _casi_ nunca. Ése fue uno de los pocos días en que ocurrió.

Lo recordaba; claro que lo recordaba, perfectamente. Cómo podría olvidar algo así; semejante paliza, tamaña crueldad… Eren trató de impedirlo por todos los medios, tras superar el _shock_ inicial; no tuvo éxito. Armin jamás habría sido capaz de detenerle, ni por sí solo ni con ayuda de la Capitán Rico, pero luego se le echaron encima casi todos los legionarios allí presentes; y ese obstáculo, ya ni siquiera él pudo superarlo.

Quizás, si hubiera seguido intentándolo… pero fue la propia Mikasa, con el rostro todavía ensangrentado, quien tuvo suficiente presencia de ánimo como para hacerle señas. "Tranquilo, déjalo, todo está bajo control." Y entonces Eren ya sí dejó de forcejear; no tenía sentido continuar luchando por una persona que le pedía que se rindiese.

Tal vez se sintió un poco traicionado, en ese momento; aunque al final aquella jugada salió bien y la joven cambiante quedó bajo custodia de la Legión, desde luego la alternativa menos mala…

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que _Levi había golpeado a su hermana_.

Y no estaba seguro de qué sería peor: que el Capitán lo hubiese hecho sin pestañear, manteniendo la misma expresión de siempre, como si aquello no le hiciera sentir nada… o que, debajo de la máscara de "esto no va conmigo", se ocultase en realidad un _sádico_ que había disfrutado con cada uno de aquellos golpes.

Aunque si fuera lo último, entonces Eren no se conformaría con matarle; le _castraría_ antes y se lo haría tragar _todo_ mientras seguía con vida.

Jamás había odiado a nadie con _tanta_ intensidad, como odió a Levi en aquel momento; y todo ese odio, lo concentró en la mirada que le dirigió al Capitán durante el mismo juicio.

"La próxima vez que te vea, _a_ _cabaré contigo_."

Eren no necesitó palabras para hacer aquella promesa… y un Ackerman _siempre_ cumplía sus promesas.

Una parte de él sintió cierta satisfacción, en ese mismo momento; estaba casi seguro de que había visto _palidecer_ al Soldado más Fuerte. O quizás sólo fue impresión suya, porque aquella bestia disfrazada de humano parecía incapaz de _sentir_.

Aun así, Eren Ackerman estaba dispuesto a remediarlo, en su próximo encuentro; le haría sentir a Levi algo muy concreto…

 _Dolor._

El pensamiento de obtener su venganza, animado por aquella furia asesina, había ido consumiendo toda la admiración y respeto que hubiera podido sentir por el Capitán. La idea de hacerle _sufrir_ , con mayor o menor intensidad, había sido su silenciosa compañera durante todos esos días… hasta que por fin se le presentó una oportunidad que no dudó en aprovechar.

Porque lo de "cabalgar un rato a solas por el bosque para tranquilizarse", sí que había sido una fantasía; la ira, la rabia… la _furia_ no tardó en volver a apoderarse de él, con fuerzas renovadas, mientras hacía un camino sólo de ida. No luchó contra sus demonios, sino que los _devoró_ para convertirse en el mayor de ellos, capaz de desencadenar el fuego del infierno sobre sus enemigos.

Fue así como salió del bosque y llegó al claro que rodeaba el viejo Cuartel, con la luz del amanecer recibiéndole expectante; y alguien más le aguardaba allí. No tardó en distinguir a su némesis, su rival, su archienemigo; aquel a quien _destruiría_ hasta no dejar ni rastro de él.

Y en aquellos breves instantes, con las pocas palabras que se cruzaron, Eren fue convenciéndose cada vez más de que había tomado la decisión correcta; el mismo Levi parecía haber asumido ya como inevitable aquella lucha, para la cual estaba esperándole allí a solas.

Que el Capitán hubiese decidido salir al encuentro de su destino, en vez de intentar huir de él, era algo que le honraba. A pesar de todo, el joven Ackerman volvía a sentir admiración por el veterano; y más todavía por la forma en que controlaba sus gestos y emociones, esforzándose al máximo para mantener a raya el miedo, con nervios de acero.

Porque eso significaba que Levi era inteligente, lo bastante como para no cometer el error de subestimar a Eren; le tomaba en serio, sin condescendencias. No trató de escudarse en la diferencia de rango, ni detrás de sus compañeros; le consideraba un rival digno. El joven sintió incluso un poco de orgullo, aunque se suponía que él odiaba a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue un detalle que el Capitán le dejase escoger la forma en que librarían aquel duelo. Eren renunció a las espadas, naturalmente; y se alegró al ver que Levi también hacía lo mismo, sin trucos. Por supuesto que aún quería destruirle, pero preferiría hacerlo con sus propias manos; sentir aquellos músculos y aquellos huesos, cediendo bajo la fuerza de sus impactos…

–Oye, tú… Si alguna vez tengo que volver a pegarle una paliza a tu _hermana…_ ¿Qué harías exactamente para detenerme, _niñato de mierda_?

Apenas un instante de incredulidad.

Y después ya sólo quedó la _furia_.


	6. Ackerman contra Ackerman

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 6 – ACKERMAN CONTRA ACKERMAN: o cuando el hombre más fuerte se enfrenta contra el segundo más fuerte.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez seré más breve (es un decir), porque creo que todos queremos leer cuanto antes ese combate Eren vs Levi, que ha generado tanta expectación desde el Capítulo 3._

 _Es curioso cómo esta colección de one-shots independientes ha terminado convirtiéndose, casi espontáneamente, en una especie de mini-sagaAU "Mikasa Yeager & Eren Ackerman", que concluirá (de momento) en el Capítulo 7; capítulo, por cierto, que será bastante largo y desde el punto de vista de Mikasa, con algunas escenas íntimas que seguramente gustarán a quienes han seguido la historia desde el principio._

 _En lo referente al duelo, traté de mantener un punto de vista más neutro, abarcando los pensamientos de Eren y Levi, aunque al final la balanza terminó inclinándose del lado del Capitán; aun así, creo que la perspectiva semi-objetiva en tercera persona ha quedado bien, ¡ya me comentaréis qué os parece! Y quiero que conste que el duelo se va a resolver de una vez por todas, sin nadie que lo interrumpa justo cuando la cosa se pone más emocionante._

 _Al final me ha salido un capítulo para el que he derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas… pero no me arrepiento de nada, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer; espero que sea o al menos se parezca a lo que estabais esperando. Si consigo que disfrutéis con un combate a la altura de vuestras expectativas, entonces todo ese esfuerzo habrá merecido la pena._

 _Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, mi agradecimiento a **Debby-Chan Ackerman** , **H** **imeVampireChan** y **Chica Plutonio** por sus nuevas reviews; me animaron mucho y gracias a esa inspiración pude ir un poco más rápido, escribiendo tan a menudo como disponía de un rato libre. _

_En parte, haber mantenido un ritmo de publicación (casi) quincenal, a pesar de la extensión del capítulo, ¡también es mérito vuestro!_

 _Bueno, y ahora sí, ya sin más dilación…_

 _¡Que empiece el combate!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 6 – ACKERMAN CONTRA ACKERMAN**

 _Publicado el 5 de febrero de 2016, con una extensión de 5.889 palabras._

* * *

Era un amanecer tranquilo. _Era_.

Y seguía siéndolo, en cierto modo, pero se trataba de la calma que precedía a la tempestad; una temible tormenta, durante tanto tiempo gestada, que ya nadie podría detenerla cuando estallase.

En el claro que rodeaba el Cuartel del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, en el rincón apartado donde los legionarios podían desayunar al aire libre, dos figuras se escrutaban mutuamente, sin pestañear; paralizadas en esa calma tensa, que era como la de una cuerda de piano, capaz de decapitar al despistado que osara cruzarse en su camino. Afortunadamente, no había allí nadie que pudiese interferir; ningún suicida bienintencionado, dispuesto a aprovechar aquella "oportunidad" para meterse donde no le llamaban.

La luz dorada del amanecer bañaba a los dos soldados, casi como estatuas con uniforme; una leve brisa agitaba suavemente sus capas verdes y sus cabellos oscuros. Alguien podría confundirse desde la distancia, creyendo que veía doble; había cierto parecido inquietante, además de que ambos compartían una silenciosa determinación, capaz de hacer un túnel en una montaña.

Los ojos claros de aquellos dos hombres (o más bien un hombre y un muchacho) parecían cambiar conforme reflejaban los rayos del sol; como si el gris se convirtiera de repente en azul o verde, formando un caleidoscopio en el que relucían a la vez los tres colores, en fluida y fascinante armonía.

Otra de aquellas semejanzas que al mismo tiempo les distinguían, era la forma en que se cubrían el cuello con alguna prenda que, estrictamente, no formaba parte del uniforme. Levi, el mayor (y también más bajito) de los dos, Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y considerado "el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad", portaba un elegante pañuelo blanco a modo de corbatín, que le daba cierto aire distinguido e incluso aristocrático; todo ello sin perjuicio de su impecable porte militar, como si aquella fuese su verdadera naturaleza y no pudiera evitar erguirse de esa forma.

Por otro lado, el joven Eren Ackerman, llamado por algunos "el Carnicero de Trost" (no sólo por el número de titanes abatidos, sino también por su amenaza de trocear a un comerciante que obstruyó la evacuación de civiles durante la batalla) llevaba una bufanda negra que, con los extremos ondeando al viento, le confería un aspecto aún más salvaje y feroz; alguien mucho menos controlado que su oponente.

Levi sonreía, expectante, con un brillo poco habitual en sus ojos de acero; se sentía más despierto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. El veterano tenía la idea (más bien vaga e indefinida, nada con lo que poder escribir un libro) de que la vida era _dura_ : una sucesión casi ininterrumpida de momentos difíciles, entre los que destacaban a veces pequeños instantes de dicha que luego desaparecían con demasiada rapidez. Y _sabía_ que ahora se encontraba ante uno de esos instantes; y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo por completo peleando contra aquel cadete, quizás el más prometedor de los últimos años.

Por su parte, Eren Ackerman no se complicaba demasiado, ni le daba tantas vueltas a todo aquello; era un hombre (o más bien un muchacho) sencillo, que también veía las cosas en términos sencillos. El Capitán le había dado una paliza a _su hermana_ , así que él ahora iba a destruirle. No solía preocuparse a menudo por las consecuencias a largo plazo; y cuando lo hacía, las dudas terminaban ardiendo rápidamente en el furioso fuego de su determinación.

Después de intercambiar unas pocas frases, amenazas más o menos veladas e insultos, el mundo pareció sumirse en un silencio tenso; como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y sólo existiesen ellos dos en el aquí y el ahora.

Dos miradas desafiantes se cruzaron en un mismo punto.

Y al fin estalló la tormenta, aun sin trueno ni relámpago.

En menos tiempo del que se tardaba en parpadear, Eren pasó de estar simplemente de pie… a _volar_ por los aires, con una pierna extendida hacia delante, como si pretendiera atravesar a su rival.

Levi era tan ágil y fuerte como experimentado, con unas cuantas peleas callejeras a sus espaldas; sabía que, en ese tipo de situaciones, esquivar podía ser mejor que parar… y eso fue lo que hizo. En realidad, le bastó con echarse a un lado, casi elegantemente, dejando que Eren siguiera su camino.

El Capitán iba a completar aquel movimiento, añadiendo su propia patada para que el muchacho se llevara un "recuerdo" en su espalda… pero en el último momento Levi cambió de idea y saltó hacia atrás.

Porque Eren, aparentemente desafiando las leyes de la física (en realidad nada que no pudiera conseguir alguien _muy_ hábil con el equipo de maniobras), frenó su impulso inicial y giró sobre sí mismo en el aire, haciendo un barrido con sus piernas; aquel torbellino de furia desatada, fuerza devastadora apenas bajo control, habría _destruido_ cualquier cosa dentro de su alcance… que era exactamente lo que pretendía.

Desde luego, el Capitán no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, por mucho que apreciase el entusiasmo del joven; no tenía intención de morir tan pronto.

Eren se quedó al fin quieto, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas en una posición que parecía decir: "No importa lo que hagas ahora, te encontraré y _acabaré contigo_ ".

Levi, aprovechando una vez más la ventaja que le daba su experiencia… decidió quedarse donde estaba; era hombre paciente cuando necesitaba serlo. Ahora prefería observar un poco más a su peligroso contrincante, antes de lanzarse a por él; cargar a ciegas contra un enemigo sin pensárselo dos veces, generalmente, era _mala_ idea.

Sin embargo, ésa fue precisamente la "táctica" que empleó Eren un segundo después; la estrategia no parecía ser su fuerte, aunque Levi no podía menos que admirar su determinación.

Por un momento, el muchacho verdaderamente pareció convertirse en un tornado: saltaba en el aire, girando mientras soltaba una patada detrás de otra, parándose apenas unos instantes en el suelo; como si fuese capaz de _volar_ por su propio impulso, sin necesidad de equipo de maniobras.

Era una especie de danza brutal pero honesta, dotada de cierta belleza extraña, en la que cada movimiento fluía con naturalidad; potencia en estado puro, guiada por un instinto casi animal, que compensaba con fuerza y velocidad la precisión que le faltaba.

Y mientras Levi seguía saltando hacia atrás o a los lados, conservando sus energías para más adelante, una parte de él no podía dejar de admirar aquel despliegue de su adversario. También tenía mérito el hecho de que el joven, aun llevando una capa _y_ una bufanda, no se había hecho un lío con ninguna de las dos cosas, tropezando o estrangulándose a sí mismo por accidente; algo que, sin bien parecía fácil, en realidad exigía un dominio que no estaba al alcance de todos.

El Capitán lo sabía por experiencia propia, dado que solía llevar un pañuelo blanco al cuello; una racha de viento inoportuna podía obstruir la visión en el peor momento posible. Por otro lado, quizás eso era lo que le había ido acostumbrando a valerse de _todos_ sus sentidos, no sólo la vista; incluyendo el instinto de combate que había desarrollado durante años en el campo de batalla.

Incluso consiguió reflexionar, entre esquiva y esquiva, sobre lo imparable que _podría_ llegar a ser alguien que tuviera todos esos conocimientos… y también la energía de un chaval de quince años. Eren Ackerman aún tenía que pulir un poco sus técnicas, pero ese tremendo potencial ya estaba ahí; y si el propio Levi le enseñara algunas de las cosas que sabía, entonces no habría (casi) nadie capaz de detenerle.

Sin embargo, lo que al muchacho le sobraba de impetuoso, le faltaba de paciente; Levi seguía moviéndose a su alrededor, sin actitud condescendiente, centrando toda su atención en esquivar aquellos golpes demoledores… uno solo de los cuales, seguramente, habría bastado para derribarle.

El veterano casi podía sentir como algo físico (una creciente tensión en el aire) la irritabilidad de Eren, aun pareciendo imposible que pudiera estar más furioso; sus ojos claros llameaban de indignación y no le hacían falta palabras para gritar con aquella mirada. "¡Estate quieto de una vez, enano de mierda!"

Sin embargo, los contrincantes en aquel combate singular no intercambiaron más palabras ni más insultos; el momento ya había pasado. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en algunas historias que ambos habían leído (placer más o menos culpable según el caso), en la vida real no solía haber discursos grandilocuentes sobre el sentido de la vida, la verdad sobre el mundo o el destino de los elegidos; normalmente quienes luchaban entre ellos _no_ iban a intentar convencer a su rival de que defendían la causa equivocada.

En una situación así, toda la atención se centraba en destruir y no ser destruido, o al menos vencer y evitar ser derrotado, dejando que hablasen las acciones. Se trataba de un lenguaje que el Capitán dominaba a la perfección; era el tipo de persona que decía más con sus actos que con sus palabras… además de que no consideraba necesario seguir provocando al irascible joven.

"No es cuestión de que al pobre le explote la cabeza." Levi casi sonrió con aquella idea; _casi_. "Pero no, en serio, parece que Eren se esté atragantando con algo. ¡Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien tan enfadado!"

Y en realidad, ninguno de los dos había previsto lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Eren dejó de girar de aquella forma tan devastadora y se quedó quieto por un instante, de nuevo en posición de alerta. "Puedo con todo lo que me echen," parecía decir su feroz y agresiva guardia.

Levi decidió ponerle a prueba, pasando a la ofensiva; no sería justo que sólo se divirtiera el muchacho… aunque no fue así como lo pensó en aquel momento; simplemente vio una oportunidad que despertó su desarrollado instinto, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara casi por sí solo, igual que un lobo ante una presa más débil. El veterano salió disparado hacia el joven, como éste había hecho antes; aquel nuevo salto no fue tan elevado, pero sí más rápido y certero.

Sin embargo, se trataba de una trampa.

Eren también reaccionó como impulsado por un resorte; parecía haber estado esperando esa oportunidad. Uno habría esperado ver en su rostro una sonrisa del tipo "ya te tengo", pero su expresión seguía siendo sencillamente la de alguien _bastante_ cabreado.

En un intercambio de roles, el más joven hizo lo mismo que el mayor antes y se echó a un lado… pero Levi volvió a demostrar que una persona hábil y entrenada con el equipo de maniobras, aparentemente, podía desafiar las leyes de la física; y su experiencia le llevaba a un nivel todavía superior. El veterano cambió de dirección mientras estaba aún en el aire; casi dio un giro de noventa grados, mucho más rápido y cerrado que el de Eren al principio.

El Capitán _incrustó_ un puño en la sien del muchacho.

Y por si la fuerza devastadora de aquel golpe no era suficiente, Levi descargó el otro puño contra el estómago de Eren; luego saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, para quedar fuera de alcance y evitar que su enemigo se desplomara sobre él. Todo salió según lo previsto… salvo un pequeño detalle.

 _Eren no había caído: aún estaba de pie._

El Capitán pestañeó un par de veces, incrédulo, para asegurarse de que no le engañaba la vista.

Una pequeña parte de Levi gritaba desesperadamente que eso no podía ser; que cualquiera de aquellos golpes habría bastado para tumbar (él mismo lo había visto) a oponentes el doble de grandes… y que _nada_ salvo un titán habría sido capaz de encajar los _dos_ golpes seguidos.

Pero esa otra parte de él que era mayormente _Levi_ le recordaba que, para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, _siempre_ debía estar preparado, incluso para enfrentarse a lo que parecería imposible. Desde luego, la expresión de Eren no tenía precio… en el sentido de que _jamás_ había visto a nadie tan enfadado; precisamente, parecía imposible que el muchacho pudiera estar más furioso todavía, con un ceño aún más fruncido.

La mirada del joven prometía _dolor_ ; pero por la forma en que apretaba los dientes, estaba claro que _algo_ debían de haberle dolido los golpes del Capitán, por mucho que ahora se estuviese aguantando.

Y ese dolor ajeno hizo pensar a Levi en el suyo… Sentía un poco agarrotada la mano con que había sacudido al chico en el estómago; él ni se dobló con aquello, pero el Capitán en cambio tenía que apretar los dientes. Golpear esos abdominales era como chocar contra una pared de ladrillos; quería creer que podría derribarla, con suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser sencillo.

Sobre todo porque el muchacho, con la mirada furibunda de aquellos ojos claros que llameaban con la misma intensidad del día del juicio, también prometía otra cosa además de dolor: _muerte_.

Levi había oído hablar, alguna vez, sobre los estados de ánimo de quienes se enfrentaban a la muerte: negación, ira, negociación, miedo, aceptación. Sin embargo, el veterano pasó directamente del primer estado al último; porque tras un breve instante de incredulidad inicial, ya había aceptado lo que vendría después… _con una_ _sonrisa_.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando le pareció ver algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Durante su enfrentamiento con Eren, ambos habían ido alejándose de las mesas y los equipos que descansaban sobre ellas; se habían acercado al borde del claro, pero aún no llegaban a combatir debajo de los árboles. El caballo negro del muchacho no aparecía por ningún lado; como hubiera decidido poner tierra de por medio y regresar con los suyos, que aún estaban por venir.

En realidad, ese _algo_ que había visto Levi era un _alguien_ , o más bien _algunas_ … concretamente, dos legionarias que habían salido del Cuartel y observaban desde la zona de las mesas; una mujer de cabellos claros, otra más alta y morena. No le costó mucho al veterano, suponer de quiénes se trataba; al menos no habían interrumpido aún, detalle que él silenciosamente les agradecía.

El Capitán verdaderamente quería librar por entero ese combate, aunque sin demorarlo mucho más. Había poca gente porque aún era temprano y, no siendo obligatorio madrugar aquel día, casi todos los legionarios seguían durmiendo; pero ya estaban tentando a la suerte, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que despertasen más soldados y llegaran hasta ahí, atraídos por el ruido. Parecía extraño que el potente grito de Eren no hubiese levantado antes a todo el castillo; Levi supuso que el hecho de que se lo hubiera soltado justo enfrente habría tenido algo que ver. Por otro lado, no debía olvidar a los nuevos legionarios, todavía por venir, que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Por su parte, Eren Ackerman simplemente seguía allí, mirando a su rival, convertido en la viva imagen de la furia personificada. Quizás una parte de él ya se había dado cuenta de que tenían público; de ser así, parecía darle exactamente lo mismo. El Carnicero de Trost, cual incansable perro de presa, se había propuesto un objetivo… y no pararía hasta haberlo conseguido.

Levi no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría aquello, pero sí sabía que no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles al chaval. "Si quieres algo de verdad, tienes que _ganártelo_. Sólo así sentirás que tu victoria es completa". Aunque eso también podría aplicárselo a él mismo; hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un combate. No era sólo la descarga de adrenalina de antes, o la expectación por lo que vendría después; se alegraba de enfrentarse a un rival digno… e incluso empezaba a caerle bien.

El Capitán, manteniendo aún suficiente distancia, extendió la mano y le hizo a Eren una seña con todos los dedos a la vez, en ese gesto universalmente reconocido como "ven aquí si te atreves". La idea era facilitarle al menos un poco las cosas al chaval; así quienes observaban se darían cuenta de que, hasta cierto punto, aquel soldado estaba siguiendo instrucciones de un superior.

Naturalmente, al joven Ackerman se le volvían a escapar aquellas sutilezas; en nada cambió su furibunda expresión, aunque Levi creyó ver que en esa mueca lobuna aparecía de repente una _sonrisa_ … y sólo por un momento, una parte de él (ésa que era más pequeña) sintió auténtico _miedo_.

Eren volvió a lanzarse sobre su rival, casi _volando_ ; como si el emblema azul y blanco que llevaba a sus espaldas se hubiera convertido en las verdaderas Alas de la Libertad.

El veterano ya se preparaba para esquivar de nuevo… cuando el muchacho frenó repentinamente y cambió a una postura defensiva, estática, completamente distinta a cualquier otra cosa que Levi hubiera visto jamás: los brazos levantados, doblados frente a él, de tal modo que las manos del joven quedaban a la altura de su rosto; manos, por cierto, que no formaban puños sino que permanecían abiertas, con los dedos ligeramente flexionados como si fuesen garras.

El Capitán aún no podía saber que Eren sonreía porque estaba poniendo en práctica su propia variante de la técnica que había aprendido gracias a una amiga… o enemiga… o en fin, lo que fuera; cierta compañera de la 104.

Levi alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido, y también sonrió para sus adentros; era capaz de reconocer un desafío en cuanto lo veía… y la guardia con que se defendía su adversario, supuestamente inquebrantable, despertó en él unas ganas tremendas de superar aquel obstáculo; demostrando, de paso, que no había nada que no pudiera _destruir_ si se lo proponía.

Quizás en sus decisiones influía demasiado la emoción del combate, pero aun así el Capitán mantuvo suficiente sangre fría y no dejó de considerar factores como la diferencia de altura, o la asombrosa capacidad de Eren para encajar puñetazos sin pestañear; aunque…

Después de años de entrenamiento con el exigente equipo de maniobras, el veterano (como casi todos los soldados) había terminado desarrollando mucho más la musculatura de las piernas; algo indispensable para poder usar el portentoso mecanismo que permitía volar a los humanos.

Todo buen legionario que se preciara de serlo podría hacer daño con sus puños… pero con una patada ya echaría abajo una pared, o al menos Levi era capaz de hacerlo y consideraba aquello el mínimo exigible a sus subordinados; no solía ponérselo nada fácil a los miembros de su Escuadrón, aunque quizás por eso mismo _ellos_ estaban entre los más fuertes.

Y el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad _atacó_.

Aquella patada intermedia, que Levi dio girando apenas un poco sobre sí mismo, habría _destrozado_ a casi cualquier otro adversario; más aún cuando, por la altura y velocidad del golpe, ni siquiera su joven rival habría podido esquivarlo… si ésa hubiera sido su intención; pero nunca lo fue.

El muchacho, sonriendo como un depredador, movió sus brazos con la rapidez de una serpiente y atrapó la pierna del Capitán en un fuerte agarre.

Nadie habría sido capaz de parar sin más esa patada… _nadie_ ; y por eso Eren Ackerman, en vez de frenar aquella fuerza irresistible (aun pudiendo haberse convertido en el objeto inamovible capaz de detenerla), la tomó entre sus manos y la volvió contra el propio Levi, enfrentándose con habilidad y destreza a la demoledora potencia de su oponente.

El Carnicero de Trost, sin soltar la pierna del Soldado más Fuerte, fluyó en un solo movimiento que pareció delicado y sutil en comparación con el brutal ataque; giró sobre sí mismo, agachándose ligeramente mientras se daba la vuelta… y dirigió toda la fuerza de su presa en la dirección que más le convenía.

Y así fue como Eren hizo _volar_ a Levi por los aires.

Por un breve instante, el Capitán sintió _pánico_ ;aquello le recordaba demasiado a las pocas ocasiones en que su equipo le había fallado en mitad de una maniobra y él se había sentido _caer_ , perdiendo el control sobre su propio destino durante unos segundos de angustiosa incertidumbre, en una agónica eternidad de vacío ingrávido… y terrorífica expectación ante el brutal impacto que ni siquiera vería llegar.

 _¡BUM!_

El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad chocó de espaldas contra el suelo; el estremecedor impacto recorrió todo su cuerpo como una onda de _dolor_ que sintió con cada uno de sus huesos y músculos, dejándole sin aliento.

Aquel golpe habría acabado con cualquier otra persona; pero Levi no era "cualquier otra persona".

Y si algo había aprendido el Capitán luchando desde niño en la Ciudad Subterránea, hasta el punto de incorporarlo a su instinto de combate y convertirlo casi en un acto reflejo, era que _caer_ al suelo del modo apropiado podía resultar tan sencillo como efectivo en una pelea, marcando la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota… entre la vida y la muerte.

Fue una lección que el veterano aplicó sobre la marcha, golpeando contra el suelo con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas, de tal forma que contrarrestó parte del impacto de la caída con sus propias fuerzas; así la vibración del violento choque también recorrió la tierra, que se agrietó bajo sus poderosas manos.

Y a pesar de quedarse sin aliento, Levi se mantuvo consciente e incluso consiguió contraatacar desde aquella posición tan precaria, aprovechando la oportunidad que le presentaba su enemigo.

Porque Eren Ackerman había cometido un error: todavía agarraba la pierna del Capitán, pero sin cruzarla con la otra, dejando libre esta última; además, el joven legionario se había agachado un poco al hacer aquel movimiento de proyección, inclinándose también ligeramente hacia delante… lo justo como para quedar dentro del alcance del veterano _y su venganza_.

Levi le estampó la suela de la bota a Eren en toda la cara.

En otras circunstancias, aquella patada habría sido _demoledora_ y le habría saltado los dientes o partido la nariz a quien la recibiese; pero a la incómoda situación del oficial, que no le permitía golpear con todas sus fuerzas, se unía la extraordinaria resistencia del muchacho.

Eren recibió el impacto en pleno rostro, en especial la frente; aunque en vez de venirse abajo, volvió a desafiar todas las expectativas y casi encajó el nuevo golpe como si nada… _casi_. El chico no perdió el conocimiento pero sí retrocedió unos pasos, soltando la pierna de su rival.

Y una vez más, el Capitán no dudó en aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba… _o eso creía él_. Quizás no fue una de sus mejores decisiones: pudo influir el aturdimiento que aún sentía después de su formidable impacto contra el suelo; por otro lado, siempre resultaba más sencillo saber cuál era la decisión correcta cuando ya había pasado el momento.

El caso fue que Levi, en vez de rodar a un lado para ponerse fuera del alcance de Eren y levantarse luego, salió disparado hacia delante y trató de moler a palos a su enemigo, aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja… _o eso creía él_.

El veterano ya casi estaba de pie, preparándose para soltarle un directo de derecha a su contrincante… cuando justo en ese momento Eren Ackerman tuvo la misma gran idea.

Y por un instante, antes de producirse el doloroso e inevitable choque frontal, Levi creyó que el tiempo se paralizaba a su alrededor, pudiendo ver con estremecedora nitidez el rostro de su feroz adversario: una máscara de _rabia_ en estado puro, aún más temible por la sangre que manaba cual improvisada pintura de guerra.

Pero había una diferencia de vitales consecuencias en aquella situación… una pequeña diferencia de _altura_ , a favor del joven Ackerman, que también tenía el brazo más largo que su rival.

 _¡BUM!_

El puño de Eren encontró antes su objetivo… y el Capitán vio las estrellas; como si de repente la noche hubiera caído sobre él, con destellos intermitentes brillando en la oscuridad.

La fuerza del formidable impacto contrarrestó el impulso del veterano, haciéndole caer de espaldas una vez más; poco le faltó para rodar por el suelo.

Y quizás Levi cometió otro error; quizás debió dejarse llevar por la inercia del golpe y terminar aquel movimiento, dando una voltereta hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de su enemigo. Sin embargo, una parte de él se negó a hacerlo; como si algo así fuese más una huida que una retirada, o acaso por temor a exponerse demasiado si le daba la espalda a Eren un solo momento, o tal vez por efecto del golpetazo que acababa de llevarse.

El Capitán ya estaba levantándose otra vez del suelo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su oponente… cuando aquel puño de acero volvió a estamparse contra su cabeza.

 _¡BUM!_

Levi perdió la poca visión que había ido recuperando; el nuevo impacto, igual de formidable que el anterior, le hizo ver un montón de lucecitas otra vez.

El veterano volvió a caer de espaldas, quedando tendido sobre el suelo, y… después ya no estuvo seguro de lo que pasó; aun permaneciendo consciente, en su confusión y aturdimiento apenas pudo sentir nada. Por un momento, pareció que ocurría lo mismo una y otra vez: su propio impulso le llevaba hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, como en una mecedora; pero en cuanto trataba de levantarse, Eren le golpeaba de nuevo, incansable y sin piedad.

Quizás en realidad Levi había recibido un solo puñetazo, tan potente que creyó sentirlo varias veces seguidas; o quizás el muchacho verdaderamente estaba aprovechando para desquitarse por todas sus frustraciones acumuladas, atizándole sin parar hasta convertir aquel instante en dolorosa eternidad.

Así que el Capitán no podía saber qué estaba pasando realmente; se sentía atrapado en la brecha entre dos mundos, ni vivo ni muerto, ni despierto ni dormido… como un sueño lúcido en el que alguien poderoso, alguien _fuerte_ , sería capaz de conseguir cosas oscuras y temibles.

Levi era el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad.

Y fue entonces cuando despertó _la Bestia_.

Desencadenó la misma oscuridad que _todos_ guardaban en el lugar más recóndito de su interior; una oscuridad que, en el caso del veterano, resultaba especialmente _aterradora_.

Porque si Levi había sobrevivido durante _años_ luchando contra enemigos casi siempre más grandes que él, primero en la Ciudad Subterránea y luego más allá de los Muros… había sido gracias a todo lo aprendido y asimilado hasta el punto de terminar integrándolo, perfectamente, en ese instinto de supervivencia que ya siempre formaría parte de él; un último recurso de destructivo potencial, para situaciones desesperadas.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Eren estaba inclinado sobre él, con una expresión furiosamente satisfecha, dispuesto a seguir soltándole un puñetazo detrás de otro… cuando el Capitán consiguió desviar su nuevo ataque con una sola mano, a pesar de que aún no había recuperado del todo la vista.

El muchacho trató de golpear con su otro puño, pero Levi usó el brazo que le quedaba libre para interceptar su trayectoria en el momento justo, dirigiéndolo hacia fuera; y desde aquella posición, no podía lanzar una patada con suficiente fuerza… así que el veterano superó de otra forma, ahora por el centro, la guardia casi inexistente de su desprotegido rival.

 _¡BUM!_

Le sacudió un cabezazo _devastador_ del que Shadis se habría sentido orgulloso.

En realidad, aquel golpe casi le dolió más al Capitán que a Eren, porque Levi se incrustó la barbilla de su adversario en toda la coronilla; y si antes había visto un montón de lucecitas en la oscuridad, ahora en cambio su visión quedó totalmente en blanco por un instante.

Pero eso no detuvo a _la Bestia_.

Levi creyó oír un grito ahogado; también le pareció sentir algo húmedo y cálido, cayendo sobre él… _Sangre_ ; no sabía si suya o del enemigo. Por un segundo, le vino a la mente la idea de Auruo mordiéndose la lengua (otra vez); y se preguntó si no habría ocurrido ahora algo parecido con Eren, o todavía peor.

Lo correcto, lo caballeroso, lo _compasivo_ … habría parar el combate y comprobar si su rival estaba bien.

Levi _no_ fue compasivo.

 _¡BUM!_

El Capitán le asestó al muchacho un puñetazo en la garganta, sin piedad, aprovechando que su oponente había bajado la guardia.

Porque a veces, en la guerra, para perder bastaba un solo error, un solo instante de debilidad; y lo que había entre ellos era una guerra, aunque sólo fuesen dos.

Al menos, Levi conservó suficiente humanidad y se limitó a golpear en vez de _desgarrar_ la garganta de Eren; si bien aquel impacto podría haberle partido la tráquea a cualquier otra persona, el joven Ackerman unía a su resistencia sobrehumana la protección que le brindaba su inseparable bufanda, lo cual le permitió sobrevivir… mas no intacto.

El chico se llevó las manos al cuello en un acto reflejo, incorporándose mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, impulsado por la fuerza del golpe… y el veterano se recuperó antes que él, saliendo disparado de nuevo hacia delante, en una posición mucho más ventajosa que la de su rival; volvió a superar una guardia casi inexistente y atacó esta vez con un rodillazo.

Aquel golpe se habría convertido en un "cascanueces", si Eren no hubiese podido bloquearlo en ese mismo momento, gracias a su desarrollado instinto de combate, con una de sus propias rodillas; pero a Levi le bastó un pequeño cambio de trayectoria para esquivar esa parada… y dirigir en cambio el temible rodillazo, con todas sus fuerzas, contra el desprotegido estómago del chaval.

 _¡BUM!_

Eren no pudo evitarlo, no esta vez; el brutal impacto casi le dobló en dos, arrebatándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, y poco le faltó para expulsar el contenido de su estómago… "sólo" se le escapó un reguero de sangre por la boca.

Algo así habría bastado para detener a cualquier contrincante, incluso al Carnicero de Trost; y normalmente, hasta Levi habría considerado que con eso ya era suficiente…

…pero _la Bestia_ no iba a correr más riesgos contra un adversario tan formidable; y siguió golpeando.

 _¡BUM!_

Levi se echó a un lado y descargó con todas sus fuerzas los dos codos sobre la espalda de Eren, que aún estaba doblado sobre sí mismo; el nuevo impacto le dejó postrado a cuatro patas, como las bestias.

 _¡BUM!_

El Capitán le soltó otra patada, esta vez en las costillas; aquel cuerpo seguía pareciendo de acero, aunque obviamente el golpe fue mucho más doloroso para la víctima que para su atacante.

Eren volvió a escupir sangre, pero no se dejó paralizar por el intenso dolor; incluso en circunstancias tan adversas, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y al menos aprovechó aquel impulso para rodar varias veces por el suelo, situándose lejos del alcance de su ejecutor.

Levise quedó donde estaba, incrédulo, viendo que su rival aún podía moverse, incluso después de haber recibido varios golpes capaces de tumbar una pared de ladrillos… y su sorpresa fue todavía mayor al ver que _Eren volvía a levantarse_.

"Ya está, es indestructible." Eso pensaba el veterano, entre admirado y perplejo; también vagamente desasosegado, por un temor casi sobrenatural. _"No hay forma de acabar con él."_

El feroz aspecto de Eren, con el rostro ensangrentado, reforzaba aún más aquella impresión; sus ojos claros, llameantes por el fuego eterno que ardía en su interior, le conferían el aspecto de una criatura que había trascendido su naturaleza humana para convertirse en un semidiós.

En realidad, era la perfecta representación de la Humanidad y su espíritu más indomable: dispuesto a levantarse y seguir intentándolo, tantas veces como hiciera falta; dispuesto a continuar luchando, sin detenerse ante obstáculo alguno.

Y era Levi quien ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir combatiendo contra alguien así; aunque _la Bestia_ en su interior, apaciguada por ahora mas no dormida, _sí_ preferiría continuar… y era en momentos como ése cuando el Capitán _s_ _abía_ con certeza que, después de tanta guerra y muerte durante tantos años, él ya no estaba bien del todo de la maldita cabeza.

Sin embargo, esa parte más humana del veterano consideraba que luchar ahora sería casi una _traición_ a la Causa que había estado defendiendo todo este tiempo, aun sin saberlo; no era hombre creyente, pero sentía que en cierto modo aquello se parecería demasiado a una blasfemia.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas de repente… porque Eren Ackerman, al fin, _cayó_.

Y aun así, no lo hizo desplomándose de bruces, ni cayendo al suelo de espaldas; tampoco perdió de pronto el conocimiento. Su voluntad no flaqueaba, todo lo contrario… pero le fallaron las fuerzas; su tembloroso cuerpo ya no pudo responder más y sus piernas, simplemente, dejaron de sostenerle.

Eren echó una rodilla a tierra, convirtiendo su caída en algo deliberado e incluso digno, como si hubiera decidido hacerlo voluntariamente; su cabeza en cambio quedó abatida, como la de un títere al que le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas.

Levi seguía paralizado. Una parte de él sabía que no iba a tener mejor ocasión para darle a aquel joven tan impulsivo una lección dolorosa pero necesaria, que nunca olvidaría; cuanto antes entendiese que debía asumir la responsabilidad por sus propios actos, más posibilidades tendría de evitar morir estúpidamente como consecuencia de una mala decisión.

Otra parte más oscura e inhumana, _la Bestia_ , consideraba que _ahora_ era el momento de moler a palos a aquel mocoso insolente, para que también aprendiese a respetar a sus superiores. "La letra con sangre entra", o eso solía decirse, ¿no? Y sin embargo…

Aquello no sería tan distinto a lo que ya le había hecho a Mikasa Yeager durante el juicio… y lo peor no era la idea de que _ella_ estaría mirándole, viendo cómo le hacía eso mismo a una persona tan importante para _ella_ ; no fue su consideración por los sentimientos de la joven, ni el temor a una reacción violenta de la cambiante, lo que más pesó en el ánimo del Capitán.

Fue el hecho de recordar (en realidad nunca lo había olvidado) lo _sucio_ que se sintió, que _aún_ se sentía, por haber golpeado de aquella manera a la muchacha que _ahora_ estaba bajo _su_ protección.

Eren no siempre actuaba de la mejor manera posible… pero Levi también había tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, cuyas consecuencias aún le atormentaban.

No era que el Capitán no fuese capaz de humillar al chico, allí y ahora, dándole la paliza de su vida; sería perfectamente capaz de destruirle.

 _Pero decidió no hacerlo._

Decidió no añadir otra mala decisión a las que ya había cometido.

Y quiso creer que _esa_ decisión no le perseguiría más adelante; que lo que había hecho ahora, sería lo mejor para todos a largo plazo, aunque como de costumbre no tenía forma de saberlo…

Fue entonces cuando Eren volvió a levantar la cabeza y fulminó a Levi con la mirada.

Por un instante, los ojos del joven soldado se encontraron con los del veterano… y por un instante, no hicieron falta palabras para comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

En el caso del muchacho, haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas _y aun así no ser suficiente._

Impotencia, desesperación, _rabia_ : porque en la mirada del Capitán había visto algo demasiado parecido a la _compasión_ ; porque por un momento el chico estuvo convencido de que aquel hombre sentía _lástima_ y por eso no le había dado el golpe de gracia aun pudiendo hacerlo; porque para el joven número uno de su promoción _aquello_ siempre sería mucho peor que recibir una paliza.

Y el soldado Eren Ackerman dejó escapar un grito que resonó con estremecedora claridad en todo el cuartel.

Un grito de impotencia, desesperación… y _rabia_.


	7. Reencuentro (I)

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 7 – REENCUENTRO: Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman comparten un momento de intimidad, antes de continuar.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Lo primero es lo primero: mi agradecimiento a **Debby-Chan Ackerman** _ y _**H** **imeVampireChan** por haber dejado review._

 _Este capítulo es continuación de la mini-sagaAU "Mikasa Yeager & Eren Ackerman", mas no conclusión; han surgido una serie de circunstancias por las que me conviene publicar ya la primera parte de "Reencuentro" (si llegáis hasta el final os daréis cuenta del porqué), así que nos despediremos en la siguiente "Ni Idea"._

 _Y ahora sí…_

 _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 7 – REENCUENTRO (I)**

 _Publicado el 10 de febrero de 2016, con una extensión de 4.585 palabras._

* * *

Mikasa Yeager quería creer que ese mal presentimiento no era nada; al menos, eso se decía a sí misma.

Que los nuevos legionarios llegaran ese día al Cuartel, no significaba que tuviese que ocurrir una desgracia; Eren no iba a presentarse allí de repente solo para buscar al Capitán Levi y ajustar cuentas con él… ¿verdad?

No estaba segura de qué temía más: que Eren le diese una paliza a Levi, o que el Capitán se la diera a él… o que ambos terminasen en la enfermería.

Pero estaba suponiendo que alguno de ellos, o ambos, "sólo" saldrían malheridos. ¿Y si pasaba algo mucho peor? ¿Y si uno de los dos iba a…?

Ya no era miedo lo que sentía entonces: era _terror_.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la idea de que podría perder a su oficial al mando; su jefe, su líder… su Capitán. La misma persona que la había golpeado durante el juicio, pero para salvarla de un destino todavía peor; la misma persona que luego la había acogido en su equipo, tratándola como a una más dentro de lo posible, dadas las circunstancias. Alguien cortante y brusco, pero honesto; Levi no era el tipo de persona que diría algo sonriendo y después la apuñalaría por la espalda en cuanto se diera la vuelta.

Con el Capitán, lo que se veía era lo que había, sin trampas ni dobleces. El hombre había sido como un hermano mayor, casi un padre, dándole _algo_ a lo que pertenecer:un grupo, un equipo, un lugar propio… una familia. Aun sin saber a ciencia cierta _qué_ era ella exactamente (demonios, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía), Levi había confiado en Mikasa cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; y especialmente en el "incidente de la cucharilla", cuando _él_ se había puesto de _su_ parte, incluso enfrentándose al resto del Escuadrón.

Mikasa era consciente de que, si perdía el control y terminaba convirtiéndose en una amenaza, el encargado de matarla sería precisamente Levi; aun así, no dejaba de considerarle su defensor y un ejemplo a seguir, digno de admiración y respeto. Le debía lealtad a su Capitán y haría cualquier cosa para protegerle, del mismo modo que él la protegía a ella.

Pero por otro lado estaba Eren; _e_ _specialmente_ estaba Eren.

Porque si se trataba de pensar en alguien que la había salvado y luego cuidado de ella durante los años más duros de su vida, después de la Caída… indudablemente _Eren_ ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en sus pensamientos.

Era cierto que, justo el día que se conocieron, fue Mikasa quien le salvó… pero luego Eren no tardó en devolverle el favor, _matando_ para protegerla, del mismo modo que ella había matado por él; muerte, sin piedad ni misericordia, para quienes habrían acabado con ellos (o algo todavía peor) si hubieran tenido la oportunidad.

A veces la muchacha recordaba lo que podría haber pasado, lo que esos _perros_ ya habían hecho… y entonces _se_ _alegraba_ de haberles matado.

Pero matar a otra persona, arrebatarle todo lo que era y todo lo que podría haber sido, incluso en defensa propia contra un criminal… Semejante acto siempre conllevaría un precio.

Y aquel día, Mikasa no sólo había perdido una parte de sí misma, sino que también había obtenido _algo_ a cambio: una _oscuridad_ que iba creciendo poco a poco dentro de ella, desarrollándose como una espiral descendente hacia tinieblas cada vez más profundas… hasta que, al final, corría el riesgo de convertirse en aquello contra lo que luchaba; como un vórtice invasivo que terminaría consumiéndolo todo a su paso.

Quizás por eso le ocurrían tantas desgracias: como si la violencia atrajese más violencia… y la muerte aún más muerte; acción y reacción, causa y efecto. Pero, ¿por qué debían sufrir esas consecuencias todas las personas a su alrededor, en vez de sólo ella? Su vida estaba rodeada de destrucción desde hacía ya cinco años, cuando el Titán Colosal echó abajo el Muro; cuando vio morir a tantos de sus vecinos, aplastados por los escombros.

Cuando vio morir a su propia madre, _devorada viva_ … ¿O acaso la mató aquel monstruo gigante al agarrarla? A veces no estaba segura; y preferiría olvidarlo, pero esas imágenes se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

 _Fuego_ … como el que había sentido que la _consumía_ , viendo al Titán Acorazado destruir como si nada el portón interior de Shiganshina, mientras evacuaban a los civiles en una barcaza desde la que sólo podían observan impotentes.

Mikasa verdaderamente sintió en aquel momento que la sangre de sus venas _ardía_ tanto como las lágrimas de rabia que le quemaban las mejillas; y sin embargo habló entonces con una voz tan serena y tan _fría_ que (luego lo reconocieron) incluso Eren y Armin se asustaron.

"No sé cómo ni cuando… pero mataré a todos los titanes. Los mataré a todos. Los buscaré, los encontraré y los _destruiré_."

Y verdaderamente sintió, al pronunciar aquellas palabras, que sería capaz de _exterminarlos_ con sus propias manos.

Aún no podía saber, en aquel momento, cuánta razón tenía; y en retrospectiva, al pensar ahora en aquello, se sentía _aterrada_.

¿Ya habría sido entonces capaz de convertirse en… la _Titán Rebelde_? A veces se preguntaba, con remordimientos, si ella habría podido transformarse en Shiganshina y salvarlos a todos; aunque estaba _casi_ segura de que no era así.

Todo aquello… toda esa fuerza, ese _poder_ … había venido _después_ , cuando su padre apareció con una jeringuilla y le clavó la aguja en el brazo, inyectándole _algo_.

"La sangre es la clave, no lo olvides," le había dicho el doctor justo antes, muy agitado. "Podrás guiarte por los recuerdos, pero no dejes que te arrebaten el control. Debes tener un propósito claro, será _vital_ para salvarlos a todos… ¡y vengar a tu madre! No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. ¡Te quiero, hija mía!"

Y por más que se esforzaba, Mikasa no conseguía recordar nada más; todo había sido muy confuso, era de noche… aunque intuía que ocurrió poco después de la Caída, cuando ya les habían evacuado a Trost. El problema era que, si se empeñaba en tratar de recordar más cosas sobre esa noche, entonces empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de manera _brutal_ ; y tenía que dejarlo de inmediato, si no quería que fuese a peor, hasta el punto de terminar cayendo al suelo, como si algo explotase dentro de su cráneo.

Pero no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas a todo aquello, mientras terminaba de prepararse dentro de su _habitación_ , en el sótano del cuartel; con algo de retraso, por sus reflexiones.

"Maldita sea, papá… ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte? Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué o para qué tengo este poder. ¿No podrías haberte quedado un poco más conmigo? Lo he tenido todos estos años, sin saberlo… Podría haber cambiado las cosas. ¡Podría haber marcado la diferencia, si te hubieses molestado en explicármelo bien, en vez de esfumarte y dejarnos abandonados a los tres! Si me hubiera transformado en titán nada más empezar la Batalla de Trost, se habrían salvado miles de personas… O incluso antes, ¡podría haber ayudado a toda esa gente durante la Operación Reconquista! Si hubiera tapado la brecha en Shiganshina hace cinco años, no habrían tenido que morir cientos de miles para que los demás tuviésemos algo que comer, como dice Armin… ¡Ay, papá! ¿No se supone que tenía que salvarlos a todos? ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste antes de desaparecer? ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

Pero sólo pensar en ese tema, aun sin tratar de recordar directamente lo que había pasado aquella noche, ya le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza… y era todavía peor; empezaba a sentir frío, _miedo_ , temblores y un presentimiento _muy_ malo.

Había una posible explicación para su amnesia: que ella olvidó lo ocurrido… porque la verdad era tan _aterradora_ que no habría podido soportar esos recuerdos.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿no parecía rodearla siempre una espiral de muerte y destrucción, que terminaba alcanzando a quienes se acercaban a ella, por mucho que tratase de evitarlo? ¿Y si su padre también…?

Fue entonces cuando un potente grito la rescató de aquellas lúgubres reflexiones; como un relámpago en una noche oscura, rasgando la penumbra de sus pensamientos. Eso la hizo regresar con rapidez al presente, donde la esperaban otras preocupaciones más apremiantes; porque desde su _habitación_ no podía distinguir las palabras, pero sí la voz (siempre lo haría) de quien las había pronunciado.

" _¡Eren!"_

Y en ese mismo instante de claridad total, lo supo con toda su alma: _Eren_ acababa de llegar al cuartel, se había encontrado con Levi y esta vez _nada_ le iba a impedir ajustar cuentas con el Capitán. En realidad, Mikasa lo había sabido desde el día del juicio: ya no podía seguir conteniendo la furia de su _hermano_ , ¡el enfrentamiento era inevitable!

A la joven volvió a asaltarle la idea de que estaba en el centro de un mortífero torbellino que lo destruiría todo a su paso… y especialmente a las personas más importantes para ella.

"Levi… _Eren_ … ¿Y si alguno de los dos…?"

Y quizás ya era demasiado tarde para escapar de aquel destino inexorable… pero Mikasa se sentía incapaz de quedarse allí quieta, temiéndose lo peor, sin intentar al menos hacer _algo_ para cambiar las cosas. Así que terminó de prepararse a toda velocidad y salió rápidamente de su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Se había puesto el uniforme completo, incluyendo su capa verde de legionaria y las correas del equipo de maniobras; a fuerza de costumbre, ya casi le costaba más no hacerlo, incluso se sentía un poco desnuda sin ellas. Aun así, no recogió las vainas con sus espadas ni el dispositivo principal; le habría supuesto dar un rodeo, pues se guardaban aparte, y ahora no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones si se cruzaba con alguien por los pasillos del cuartel.

No pensó (no demasiado) en lo que diría si se encontraba con alguno de los miembros de su Escuadrón; ya se le ocurriría algo… o podría limitarse a decir la verdad, que era una emergencia. Y entonces, sin dejar de correr por las entrañas del viejo castillo, empezó a preocuparse por la forma en que _ellos_ podrían intervenir para separar a los dos contendientes. ¿O acaso se pondrían de parte del Capitán y se echarían todos a la vez encima de Eren?

No pudo evitar ir encadenando unos temores con otros; aunque no interviniese nadie más, sólo de pensar en lo que Levi podría hacerle a Eren, o Eren a Levi… Y de nuevo se temió lo peor, incluso sin saber _qué_ sería lo peor. Por otro lado, se suponía que Petra iba a intentar mediar entre ambos; con suerte, su presencia ayudaría a mantener la situación controlada. ¿O _especialmente_ esa legionaria se pondría de parte de su Capitán?

Al final todas esas preocupaciones, que habían ido creciendo en su interior hasta adquirir proporciones gigantescas, terminaron quedándose en nada; al igual que las tinieblas, se disiparon en cuanto Mikasa salió al encuentro de los suaves rayos del sol naciente. Cerca de la puerta no había nadie, pero se oían unos ruidos por la zona de las mesas; los siguió y allí estaba Petra, que en algún momento había sacado tiempo para ponerse su capa, observando inmóvil y atónita…

 _Entonces Mikasa también lo vio._

Levi y Eren, frente a frente, estudiándose mutuamente sin hacer un solo movimiento, como estatuas; o más bien como imágenes reflejadas en un espejo, siendo imposible distinguir la original, aunque aquella impresión sólo duró un momento y enseguida dejaron de parecerse tanto. Mikasa podía apreciar las diferencias, incluso desde la distancia; los dos rivales habían ido apartándose de las mesas…

…y precisamente sobre una de esas mesas, descubrió cuatro voluminosos contenedores. La joven suspiró ya más aliviada, sabiendo que aquello no era una lucha a muerte o al menos tenía menos posibilidades de convertirse en una; debían de haberse puesto de acuerdo, _esos dos idiotas_ , para resolver aquel asunto sin necesidad de espadas.

Mikasa fue avanzando hacia Petra, con cuidado de no asustarla por accidente, porque se la veía absorta en el combate; ciertas señales sutiles revelaban que ella era consciente de esa nueva presencia, pero en ningún momento apartó su vista (la chica tampoco) de los dos hombres que tenían enfrente.

–¿Llevan así mucho rato? –preguntó la oriental en voz baja.

–No –contestó su rubia compañera, susurrando, como si temiese perturbar aquella calma tensa.

–Quise creer que las cosas no llegarían hasta este punto –Mikasa dejó escapar otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación; en el fondo siempre había sabido que era inevitable.

–Bueno… –Petra se molestó un poco, aun sin pretenderlo su camarada; la de ojos azules parecía tomarse como algo personal el no haber impedido a tiempo aquella escena–. Cuando llegué ya habían empezado y…

Se cortó a sí misma; pero no era la pausa de quien no sabía qué más decir, sino el silencio de alguien que temía hablar demasiado. Mikasa enarcó levemente una ceja, extrañada, y observó con más atención a los dos contrincantes.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que… _Eren_ _había_ _recibido_ _un_ _golpe en la cara._

Podía ver una marca colorada extendiéndose por una de sus sienes… del mismo modo que la _furia_ se extendía dentro de Mikasa, como un fuego ardiente en el pecho. ¿O no era _sólo_ furia? ¿Acaso se había encendido algo más en su interior, al ver luchar así a dos hombres _por ella_? De repente le costaba respirar, como si de pronto hiciese más calor; casi empezó a abanicarse con la mano, pero se contuvo. En realidad, daba lo mismo: la chica seguía igual de enfadada con Eren y su Capitán, incluso un poco _decepcionada_ con este último; sí se esperaba algo así de su _hermano_ , pero no de Levi.

"¡Se supone que es _él_ quien debe mantener la cabeza fría en este tipo de situaciones. Y espera un momento… ¿Es impresión mía o _está sonriendo_?" Aquello ya terminó de desconcertarla por completo. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? Maldita sea, a ver si nos han dado el cambiazo y ese Levi no es el auténtico… ¿Un hermano gemelo malvado? O podría ser algo todavía peor, cualquier cosa parece posible en estos tiempos tan extraños. ¿Y si por algún fenómeno antinatural la mente de Eren ha pasado al cuerpo de Levi y viceversa? ¿Acaso sería tan raro, si resulta que yo puedo transformarme en _una titán de quince metros_? Aunque quiero creer que hay otra explicación mucho más sencilla, lógica y racional…"

Y fue entonces cuando _Levi le hizo a Eren una seña_ _l_ _para que le atacase_.

La reacción de Mikasa, y también la de Petra a su lado, fue una mezcla de incredulidad y espanto, con un poco de exasperación; la chica no sabía si gritar o llevarse la mano a la cara, de modo que al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y se quedó paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando que la teoría del intercambio de consciencias parecía cada vez más plausible.

Su incredulidad y desconcierto pasaron ya al siguiente nivel, cuando vio a Eren usando una guardia _sospechosamente parecida a la defensa Leonhart_.

"¡Venga ya! ¿¡La técnica de Annie!? ¿No se suponía que…? ¡Pero si no se soportan! ¿O acaso son ciertos los rumores? No… Debe ser que, de tanto andar como el perro y la gata, al final Eren ha terminado aprendiendo esa técnica. O quizás ellos también entrenaban a solas. ¡O tal vez _entrena_ _ban_ a solas!"

No eran celos lo que sentía, por supuesto que no; pero la idea de Eren y Annie _a solas_ , haciendo a-saber-qué-cosas _juntos_ , resultaba sospechosa… _muy_ sospechosa. Quizás Mikasa podría haber aceptado lo que le indicaba su sentido común: que esas dos personas (cada una en su estilo) eran muy especiales para ella, más que simples amigos; y que si la joven podía llevarse bien con cada uno por separado, entonces no era tan disparatado que luego ellos pudieran llevarse bien por su cuenta. Sin embargo, al llegar ya a este punto, la cambiante perdía la paciencia y mandaba volando de una patada todo aquel sentido común, con un argumento muy sencillo: "porque no me da la gana".

Sus reminiscencias se vieron bruscamente interrumpidas por Levi, que se lanzó de repente sobre Eren; y Mikasa sintió una terrible inquietud, porque los ataques del Capitán solían terminar bastante mal para el defensor. Entonces su hermano _agarró_ la pierna del oficial en una presa implacable y _le estampó contra el suelo_ , haciendo retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies. Tras un instante de temor inicial, por las consecuencias que podría tener semejante acto, la joven Yeager no pudo evitar sentirse _orgullosa_ de esa persona tan importante para ella; tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan…

Y justo en ese momento, Levi le sacudió una patada a Eren en toda la cara; en cuanto vio la sangre caer por aquel rostro, Mikasa sintió que la suya se helaba en sus venas. Al mismo tiempo, Petra se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito, aunque al mirarla de reojo la chica creyó notar en la legionaria las mismas emociones que ella había experimentado antes: también temor, sí, pero especialmente _orgullo_ por su Capitán; un sentimiento que, en realidad, podía compartir.

Lo cierto era que, para la muchacha, todo aquello resultaba muy confuso: un intenso remolino de emociones encontradas, que ella no sabía pudieran sentirse simultáneamente; y esas emociones se hicieron todavía más intensas, cuando Eren consiguió soltarle un puñetazo a Levi de frente, justo antes de que el oficial le hiciese lo mismo al joven Ackerman.

De nuevo esa dualidad de opuestos que se atraían; y no sólo no se cancelaban, sino que se potenciaban mutuamente… Mikasa no sabía que su corazón pudiera contener al mismo tiempo tantas emociones sin explotar. Cada vez que uno de los dos hombres golpeaba al otro, experimentaba orgullo y preocupación por ambos; alegría y dolor, por cada una de las pequeñas victorias y derrotas que compartía con ellos.

Y aunque, en lo más hondo de su ser, la chica reconocía que estaba de parte de su _familia_ … en el fondo también sabía que la experiencia era un grado y el Capitán tenía las de ganar.

Fue justo entonces cuando Eren le atizó a Levi otro puñetazo en la cara, y otro, y…

Y de algún modo, en ese instante, el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad _despertó_ ; seguía siendo _él_ mismo, pero más de lo nunca lo había sido.

A todo esto, las dos legionarias parecían haber acordado tácitamente que no intervendrían en la pelea; como si ambas entendiesen que, siendo aquel duelo algo inevitable que tendría que resolverse tarde o temprano, era mejor permitirlo en esas circunstancias más bien propicias, pues al menos los dos hombres habían renunciado a usar sus espadas para zanjar aquella cuestión. A saber lo que terminaría pasando, si interrumpían ahora el combate; nadie podía garantizar que esos soldados no se matarían luego entre ellos, intentando librar otra vez su duelo en una situación mucho menos favorable. Por otro lado, a Mikasa no le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Eren lanzándose de nuevo sobre el Capitán, en mitad del campo de batalla, durante una de las expediciones de la Legión a través de tierra hostil.

Sin embargo, el acuerdo tácito de no intervención se puso a prueba cuando Levi _despertó_ aquella fuerza salvaje en él. Mikasa sintió resonar _algo_ en su interior, instintivo y primario: _algo_ muy cercano a ese torbellino de muerte que a veces parecía extenderse a su alrededor; _algo_ peligrosamente próximo al poder aterrador que le permitía transformarse en una gigante furiosa de quince metros.

Una fuerza _bestial_ , que también ardía dentro de Eren… pero que ahora brillaba con mucha más intensidad en el veterano oficial; y la joven cambiante _supo_ que, en ese estado, ya no había nada capaz de detenerle.

Levi _despertó_ … y entonces desvió un ataque tras otro de su rival, hasta terminar metiéndole un cabezazo que le hizo sangrar otra vez y que le dolió hasta a Mikasa, quien empezó a plantearse si realmente era tan buena idea eso de "dejar que lo resuelvan entre ellos"; quizás no sólo era inevitable el combate, ¡sino también que muriese uno de los dos!

Y aquellos temores iban siendo cada vez más acuciantes, conforme el Capitán seguía atacando, implacable e incansable, como Eren en sus mejores momentos; como si aquel hombre también pudiera transformarse en un titán, adquiriendo de algún modo la potencia de una criatura de quince metros pero sin cambiar de tamaño.

Aquella impresión se confirmaba con cada nuevo golpe que recibía el muchacho: ahora un puñetazo en la garganta, luego un rodillazo en el estómago; y aun después de eso Levi no paró, incrustando los codos en la espalda del otro… y terminando con una dolorosa patada en las costillas, cuando Eren ya estaba postrado en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando casi se le fue la cabeza a Mikasa: multitud de pensamientos surcaron a toda velocidad su mente; y parecían los de varias personas distintas a la vez.

"Ya les he dejado llegar hasta aquí… No voy a interrumpir ahora sólo porque Eren está perdiendo, sería injusto."

"¡Tanta sangre, es como el día del juicio otra vez! ¡Pero a él no, por lo que más quieras! ¡Pégame a mí, que es culpa mía por no insistirle para que se olvidara del tema!"

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearle así!? Ya veremos si queda algo de ti cuando te aplaste de un pisotón… ¡ENANO DE MIERDA!"

"Ya está, me da todo igual. Voy a transformarme. ¡Acabaré con esto ahora mismo!"

Y quizás Mikasa Yeager de verdad se habría transformado, en un rapto de locura; sólo las diosas sabían lo que podría haber pasado después. Afortunadamente ocurrió algo que contuvo su mano (casi se la había llevado ya a la boca) y le impidió cometer lo que casi con toda seguridad habría sido una decisión _muy_ mala.

Eren por fin consiguió retirarse fuera de alcance de su adversario… _y volvió a_ _ponerse en pie_ , a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibido, a sangre y fuego: sangre, la que cubría su rostro; fuego, el que ardía en su mirada. Por un instante, el joven Ackerman se convirtió en la viva imagen de esa grandeza de la que eran capaces todos los seres humanos: fatigado luchador incansable, imparable e implacable, levantándose una y otra vez (tantas como hiciera falta); nunca rendirse ni dejar de intentarlo.

Para Mikasa, Eren siempre sería el más valiente y el más fuerte, su roca y su apoyo; la persona con la que podía contar en momentos difíciles, alguien que estaba a su lado cuando las cosas se ponían feas. El chico que, con apenas diez años, le había hecho descubrir sus propias fuerzas, para luchar y seguir luchando aunque la derrota pareciese inevitable; porque sólo luchando había alguna posibilidad de victoria. Sentía, _sabía_ , que era él quien le había dado siempre esas fuerzas, incluso desde antes de conocerse.

Eren siempre la había animado y sostenido para avanzar en la dirección que ella se marcó, desde la primera vez que habló con Armin sobre cómo sería ese mundo que les esperaba más allá de los Muros; un objetivo que jamás habría podido alcanzar por sí misma. Él la protegía y la cuidaba, con una atención que a veces (sólo a veces) podía resultar un _poquito_ irritante; aunque desde luego su intención siempre había sido buena.

Mikasa sentía, _sabía_ , que si no fuese por Eren y su aceptación incondicional (incluso de las partes que aún desconocía), ella no habría podido llegar tan lejos; sus sueños de ver el mundo exterior simplemente se habrían quedado en eso, en sueños, y el fuego que ardía en su interior habría terminado convirtiéndose en frustración y rabia, con las que jamás habría conseguido nada. _Él_ le había ayudado a concretar sus intenciones y propósitos, su fiereza y determinación, hasta transformar todo aquello en _algo_ que sí le permitiría realizar sus sueños, algún día.

Y en especial desde que descubrió sus poderes ocultos, Mikasa se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto todo eso era cierto; porque si Eren no hubiese estado allí entonces, tratándola como a una _persona_ en ese momento tan difícil e incluso dispuesto a protegerla con más fiereza todavía, aun sabiendo que ella podía transformarse en _una titán de_ _quince metros_ y que el resto de la Humanidad la consideraba un _monstruo_ …

Quizás eso sería lo que habría ocurrido; quizás habría terminado convirtiéndose en el monstruo que supuestamente era. Si nadie hubiese creído en ella, ¿para qué iba a esforzarse en permanecer del lado de quienes se empeñaban en tratarla como una enemiga a la que eliminar?

Eren había evitado todo eso con su intervención, incluso sin ser plenamente consciente de ello; no sólo se había enfrentado a _todos_ los guardias que habían intentado abatirla, sino que también la había salvado de su propia oscuridad. En ese momento crítico en el que ni siquiera Mikasa creía ya en sí misma, _él había seguido creyendo en ella_. Fue en gran parte gracias a esa fe, que la joven cambiante consiguió aceptar aquel poder como algo propio; una habilidad con la que sería capaz de convertirse en un arma a disposición de la Humanidad, alcanzar por fin sus sueños… y también los de _Eren_.

Era mucho lo que le debía a esa persona tan importante para ella; y a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien así podía seguir a su lado, a pesar de todo. Entonces Mikasa recordaba, con una sonrisa, que Eren no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

Y como si el destino cruel hubiera decidido reírse de ella, fue justo en ese momento cuando al joven Ackerman le fallaron las fuerzas y terminó cayendo al suelo, echando una rodilla a tierra.

Mikasa dejó de sonreír. Era un mundo hermoso, sí; y cruel, sobre todo cruel. Las esperanzas, las ilusiones, los buenos propósitos… nunca podrían derrotar por sí solos a la dura realidad; y esa realidad era que Eren sería fuerte, pero Levi lo era más todavía. Ni toda la determinación del muchacho podía hacer nada para cambiar el hecho de que había sido _derrotado_ ; él no quería rendirse, pero su cuerpo opinaba de otra manera, saltaba a la vista incluso desde la distancia.

Y la joven Yeager tardó muy poco en darse cuenta de que Levi podría haber aprovechado para _destruir_ a Eren… y no lo había hecho; de nuevo se planteó un sinfín de posibilidades, mientras contenía el aliento.

"¿Es que teme mi reacción? O quizás precisamente todo esto le recuerda a lo del juicio y no quiere volver a repetirlo. He ido conociéndole mejor estos días y creo que en realidad sí es ese tipo de persona. ¿O acaso pretende llevarle al límite, derrotarle de una manera mucho más cruel y completa? O tal vez le tiene planeado algo todavía peor, si el combate ya ha terminado… Casi seguro que todo empezó con Eren atacando a Levi, ¡atacando a un oficial superior! ¿Qué es lo que le espera? ¿Acaso va a castigarle aquí, delante mía, para que el mensaje quede bien claro? ¿De verdad se atreverá a hacer algo así? Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde se supone que están los demás? Ya ha pasado un buen rato, ¿cómo es que nadie más ha oído…?"

Y el soldado Eren Ackerman dejó escapar un grito que resonó con estremecedora claridad en todo el cuartel.

Un grito de impotencia, desesperación… y _rabia_.


	8. Reencuentro (II)

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 8 – REENCUENTRO: Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman comparten un momento de intimidad, antes de continuar.

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – No tengo remedio… Ya lo he vuelto a hacer._

 _Al final, este capítulo tampoco será el último. Podéis esperar un "Reencuentro (III)" para la **Ni Idea 9** ; espero que disfrutéis con ésta mientras tanto._

 _¡Que continúe el espectáculo!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 8 – REENCUENTRO (II)**

 _Publicado el 15 de febrero de 2016, con una extensión de 5.371 palabras._

* * *

Y el soldado Eren Ackerman dejó escapar un grito que resonó con estremecedora claridad en todo el cuartel.

Un grito de impotencia, desesperación… y _rabia_.

Mikasa Yeager sintió como si un puño gigantesco desgarrase su alma; como si la agonía de Eren se convirtiese también en la suya propia; como si el hilo del destino que unía a ambos les permitiese compartir aquellos sentimientos tan intensos.

Pero fue todavía peor cuando el muchacho lanzó su puño contra el suelo y _golpeó_ con tanta fuerza que la tierra se agrietó bajo sus nudillos. La chica, horrorizada, oyó un crujido; ya no estaba segura de que _él_ siguiese teniendo todos los huesos intactos. Se habría esperado un nuevo grito; en cambio, el silencio que se hizo a continuación fue mucho más aterrador.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, tanto que casi podía partirse con un cuchillo; y siguió aumentando, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Mikasa ya no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar: le costaba respirar, su corazón parecía haberse detenido y el mundo entero se había paralizado; esto último no era sólo impresión suya, los demás también se habían quedado quietos.

"Puede pasar cualquier cosa, no tengo ni idea de cómo va a terminar esto… ¿Que debería hacer? O mejor no hacer nada… Antes estuve a punto de transformarme. ¿¡En qué narices estaba pensando!? No quiero empeorar la situación más todavía… Maldita sea, ¿es que los otros tampoco van a hacer nada?"

Y sin embargo, al final quien actuó no fue Levi, ni Petra; esa decisión la tomó otra persona completamente distinta. Difícil saber si eso sería bueno o malo; en todo caso, ellos ya habían perdido su oportunidad. Quizás aquella persona fuese en realidad la única capaz de irrumpir en mitad de toda esa tensión… haciéndola saltar por los aires, hecha añicos.

–¡Aaaaquí viene el médicoooo!

Y de repente apareció una mujer alta y delgada, con gafas, los cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola de caballo tan alocada como ella misma; simplemente única e inconfundible, irrepetible e inigualable.

Capitán Hange Zoe, Jefa de la División Científica de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Difícil describirla; sería más sencillo incluir su nombre como una palabra nueva en el diccionario.

Su voz aguda y penetrante sorprendió a Mikasa por completo; casi siempre lo hacía. La muchacha tuvo que contenerse para no dar un salto, asustada; aunque era de esperar que "la Loca" volviese a aparecer cerca de ella, tarde o temprano.

Corrían tiempos más oscuros, la primera vez que se vieron; la joven cambiante estaba encerrada en una celda, a la espera del juicio donde se decidiría sobre su destino, custodiada por la Policía Militar hasta entonces. Ya en ese momento Hange parecía haberse propuesto, como un juego, intentar pillar desprevenida a Mikasa y provocarle de paso un infarto: la Capitán se había "presentado" lanzándose contra los barrotes, casi metiendo la cabeza entre ellos, con los intensos ojos marrones brillando emocionados por haber conocido al fin a _su adorada Chica Titán_ ; y ella, naturalmente, se había sentido un poco incómoda con todo aquello.

"Sé que casi todos en la Legión tienen alguna que otra peculiaridad, pero lo de Hange ya pasa de castaño oscuro. ¡Esta mujer parece no tener término medio! Eso sí, tratándose de titanes, no hay nadie que sepa más que ella."

Al principio, maravillaba la forma entusiasta en que la científica podía hablar durante _horas_ sobre su tema favorito; aunque ese entusiasmo, a la larga, más que contagioso terminaba resultando _agotador…_ algo que no parecía importarle demasiado a Hange, como si ella viviese en un mundo propio con reglas muy distintas. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, la excéntrica oficial conseguía transformarse en la persona adulta y responsable que _se suponía_ que era; su carácter extrovertido también contribuyó, en parte, a que Mikasa fuera sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda dentro del Escuadrón.

Por otro lado, aquello podría ser en realidad la excepción que confirmaba la regla; a veces, Hange sonreía y miraba a la joven de un modo que le hacía sentir escalofríos… como si la Jefa se estuviera planteando (sin molestarse demasiado en disimular) cuál sería la mejor manera de diseccionar a una cambiante para descubrir los secretos que ocultaba en su interior.

La Capitán Zoe podía ser _intensa_ , como un fuego que ardiese con demasiada fuerza; y si uno pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, o se acercaba lo bastante, las llamas dejarían de reconfortar y terminarían consumiendo al incauto. Hange también era un persona _fuerte_ , a su manera, pero con menos control que Levi o incluso que Eren (lo cual ya era decir bastante); y eso, en cierto modo, la convertía en la más peligrosa de los tres.

Durante un breve instante, con extraña lucidez, Mikasa se preguntó si los demás también la verían así a ella, por su habilidad de transformarse en titán: _algo_ que debía manejarse con cuidado, como un barril de pólvora, que podía explotar y arrasarlo todo en cualquier momento; aunque la respetaran y temieran por eso, aquella idea no le consolaba demasiado… porque si al final había una explosión, del barril no quedaría absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso era _ella_ la mayor fuente de peligro para sí misma? ¿Acabaría extinguiéndose, consumida por su propio poder?

Por fortuna, los acontecimientos del presente la ayudaron a escapar de sus lúgubres reflexiones.

De momento, Hange era la única que había aparecido; pero ella sola se bastaba para llenar con su presencia aquel silencio incómodo, haciendo que la tensión se rebajara considerablemente, como por arte de magia. Petra, acostumbrada ya a las excentricidades de la científica (aun siendo tan distintas las dos no se llevaban mal del todo), consiguió mantener una expresión neutra, ya más tranquila. Levi, en cambio, ahogó un gruñido de exasperación; poco le faltó para poner los ojos en blanco.

La Jefa, en vez de la capa de su uniforme, llevaba a la espalda una abultada bolsa del mismo color verde; y en su brazo, colgando del asa, un cubo de madera con agua. Se acercó a paso ligero, tan desenfadado y desinhibido como ella misma; sonreía de oreja a oreja, completamente ajena (o al menos eso parecía) al tenso ambiente en el que había irrumpido.

De pronto, Hange dio un salto y se agachó justo enfrente de Eren, que no pudo evitar echarse para atrás de la impresión; el muchacho pasó, de apoyarse con el puño y la rodilla, a quedar sentado sobre sus posaderas. Aunque casi se le escapó una risilla tonta, porque la situación resultaba un poco ridícula, Mikasa se sintió más aliviada al ver que la expresión de su _hermano_ era ya más de incredulidad y desconcierto, en vez de ira mal contenida.

El joven Ackerman, todavía con la cara manchada de sangre, siguió observando a la mujer que había aparecido delante de él, como si no terminara de creerse lo que veía; mientras tanto, la científica sacó de su bolsa un gran paño de algodón blanco.

–Tú tranquilo, ¿eh? –le dijo Hange a Levi, girando un poco la cabeza hacia él pero sin llegar a mirarle directamente–. Que los suministros médicos sí los tengo limpios, lo bastante como para recibir tu sello de "aprobado por el maniático de la limpieza".

El Capitán se había convertido con el tiempo en un maestro, a la hora de ocultar sus auténticas emociones; pero con su compañera hizo una excepción y dejó escapar un gruñido, única muestra de esa exasperación resignada que caracterizaba sus interacciones con la castaña. Por lo demás, su expresión permaneció impasible; como si el Soldado más Fuerte no se hubiera enfrentado, tan sólo un momento antes, a alguien _casi_ tan fuerte como él.

Sin embargo, Mikasa creyó ver, a través de ese férreo control de las emociones (algo con lo que ella también estaba familiarizada), que Levi ya se sentía menos tenso; al igual que los demás, sabía que el momento crítico ya había pasado y, en comparación, lo que quedaba era más fácil.

"Aun así, ¡todavía puede pasar cualquier cosa! Cuidado, Hange, cuidado con lo que haces. Eren no es de los que se toman a bien ciertas…"

Y la Capitán Zoe, como si le hubiese leído la mente y luego hubiera decidido _hacer_ _justo lo contrario_ , empapó el paño en agua y prácticamente se lo estampó al chico en toda la cara. Mikasa no estaba segura de qué pretendía la Loca: si limpiarle la sangre a Eren, o hacerle sangrar más todavía. Naturalmente, se oyó un gruñido ahogado por el blanco tejido, que iba volviéndose rosado al contacto con las heridas. La chica podía sentir, casi como propia, la tensión e incomodidad de su _hermano…_ aunque al final el muchacho terminó calmándose y se dejó hacer por Hange, que siguió lavándole.

En realidad, Mikasa no pudo evitar que asomara una sonrisa a sus labios, porque con su madre ya solía ocurrir lo mismo: Eren se resistía al principio, pero luego terminaba aceptando esos cuidados, después de haberse peleado _otra vez_ con los matones del barrio, algo que sucedía bastante a menudo. En ese sentido, _él_ era muy "generoso": siempre daba mucho más de lo que recibía.

Hange retiró el paño un momento, lo lavó en el cubo y después volvió a pasarlo por la cara del muchacho, ahora con más cuidado. De hecho, la científica parecía mucho menos atolondrada que de costumbre; a la mente de Mikasa acudió una palabra, "ternura"… que le hizo menear la cabeza, incrédula, pues normalmente no la asociaría a la Loca. Sin embargo, la expresión de Zoe se había suavizado; ya no sonreía de esa manera tan exagerada (y un poco siniestra) e incluso tenía cierto aspecto de soñadora.

"¿Acaso hay algo en Eren que le hace pensar que está cuidando a uno de sus queridos titanes? O quizás sea otra cosa… aunque ahora mismo no se me ocurre cuál."

–¡Bueno! Ya casi está como nuevo –dijo Hange alegremente, retirando el paño por última vez y dejándolo caer en el cubo; luego empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa–. Nada grave, sólo algunos cortes superficiales. Creo que ni siquiera harán falta puntos, bastará con limpiar bien… –Zoe sacó varios algodones pequeños y un frasco de alcohol; siguió mirando al chico con amabilidad, mientras hacía bolitas y las humedecía con el desinfectante–. ¡Has tenido suerte! Cualquiera de esos golpes podría haberte roto algo. O quizás no ha sido cuestión de suerte… ¡Debes estar hecho de acero! Me recuerdas a alguien, je je.

–Hum… –intervino Petra suavemente, mientras se acercaba con Mikasa al pequeño grupo–. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Er… Ackerman no se ha roto nada? –Ral dirigió al muchacho una mirada de reojo, entre temerosa e irritada, pero su ligera hostilidad no fue más allá–. ¿Y ni siquiera examinas al Capitán?

–¡Bah, él está bien! –contestó Hange mientras movía una mano, como quitándole importancia; siguió centrada en curar las heridas del joven, que frunció levemente el ceño y apretó un poco los dientes al primer roce con el alcohol–. Si se cayera al suelo desde una altura de cien metros, je je, ¡habría que preocuparse por el suelo! Y en cuanto al apuesto mozo aquí presente, bueno, no me importaría examinarle con más detalle… –aunque no apartó la vista de él, continuó dirigiéndose a otra persona–. ¡Por un interés puramente científico, claro está! No hace falta que ponga usted esa cara, soldado Yeager.

"¿Tanto se me ha notado? Qué raro, ella ni siquiera se ha dado la vuelta."

Sin embargo, esa punzada de celos tampoco fue más allá, porque inmediatamente después Hange se rascó la nuca con la mano libre, un poco avergonzada… y Mikasa casi sintió un escalofrío; porque aquel gesto, por un momento, le hizo creer que tenía delante a _Sasha_.

"No, ya en serio. Ponle unos cuantos años más, gafas y una cola de caballo alta, el mismo entusiasmo por la comida que por los titanes… ¡y Sasha _es_ Hange! ¿Acaso son parientes? Porque eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas."

Aquella idea también le ayudó a mantener a raya los celos; porque se daba cuenta de que Hange, como Sasha, solía decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sin mala intención (al menos no del todo) y quizás sin ser plenamente consciente de las distintas interpretaciones que podían darse a sus palabras.

Una vez más, Mikasa se zafó de sus reflexiones (aunque no tan lúgubres como las de antes) y regresó al presente, donde Hange explicaba algo con su exuberancia habitual mientras le daba los últimos retoques a Eren; el muchacho ya parecía más tranquilo, como si hubiera terminado acostumbrándose a las excentricidades de aquella mujer, incluso poco después de haberla conocido.

–…así que, después de ver destrozados a buena parte de mis camaradas, y ayudarles con todo tipo de lesiones porque a menudo soy la única que queda en pie por allí cerca, pues… Bueno, supongo que ya he desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido. Me basta echarle un vistazo a alguien para saber enseguida si se ha torcido o roto algo, o si anda mal del estómago… Quizás también tiene algo que ver, je je, eso que llaman _instinto femenino_.

Y justo en ese momento, Levi resopló por la nariz, como diciendo "ya me sé yo lo que tú tienes de femenina"; al menos no había empezado a insultarla todavía, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

–Bueno, pues ya está –continuó Hange, ignorando a su compañero; seguía observando al muchacho con sus grandes ojos castaños–. ¡Como nuevo! Tenía yo razón, ni siquiera te van a hacer falta puntos. ¡Menuda resistencia! Y creo que también un buen factor regenerativo… Oye, tú no serás por casualidad en parte titán, ¿no? –Eren la fulminó con la mirada y ella alzó las manos–. ¡Vamos, tampoco hay que ponerse así! Sólo era una broma. Aunque sería fascinante… Oye, lo que dije antes sobre examinarte iba en serio. Puro interés científico, naturalmente. Si luego tienes un rato libre y quieres pasarte por…

–Oye, _Cuatro Ojos_ –la cortó Levi; en su tono había algo de fastidio… y quizás también diversión–. Déjalo ya, que estás asustando al pobre.

–Yo no tengo miedo –habló por primera vez Eren, mirando al Capitán, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

El veterano se limitó a mirar al chico en silencio, con una expresión neutra; esta vez Mikasa no pudo adivinar lo que había debajo. Petra, que estaba a su lado, volvió a tensarse al presentir una nueva confrontación. Hange en cambio, ajena por completo a la situación (o al menos lo aparentaba), siguió tranquilamente a lo suyo, como absorta en su propio mundo.

–¡Bueno! Eso que dices también es interesante.

Acto seguido la científica, sin dejar de sonreír y sin previo aviso, tomó por el brazo a Eren y tiró de él hacia arriba. El muchacho no se lo esperaba y se tensó al principio, pero luego terminó aceptando esa ayuda y se puso de pie gracias al impulso de la mujer. Sin embargo, Hange siguió agarrándole, mientras continuaba hablando con una sonrisa.

–Dices que no tienes miedo, pero eso es imposible. En realidad, _todos_ tenemos miedo. Supongo que lo que quieres decir es que tu miedo no te impide hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Vamos, que puedes controlarlo.

Se notaba que la sonriente oficial iba apretando cada vez con más fuerza. La expresión de Eren fue cambiando poco a poco, hasta convertirse de nuevo en una máscara de hostilidad. Mikasa miró de nuevo a sus camaradas: a Petra se la veía incómoda, pero Levi seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna. La muchacha ya volvía a plantearse hacer _algo_ , antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos…

Y de pronto Hange dejó de sonreír; Mikasa casi se asustó al verla así, mucho más seria de lo habitual, tan repentinamente.

–Sólo un _idiota_ no sentiría miedo –continuó la Jefa; su voz era tan fría como su expresión–. Y claro, luego el idiota se pondría a hacer i _dioteces_ , como atacara a un oficial superior sin provocación previa…

– _¿Sin provocación previa?_

Mikasa parpadeó, incrédula; después vio, creyó… y sintió un temor todavía mayor.

Porque si la expresión de Hange era fría… la de Eren en cambio resultaba _gélida_ : hielo tan frío que quemaba, igual que el fuego de su furiosa determinación, capaz de abrasar a quienes él consideraba sus enemigos; y así era como miraba ahora a la Capitán Zoe.

– _¿Sin provocación previa?_ –repitió el joven, enseñando los dientes en una mueca de ira mal contenida; sus ojos claros, que volvían a echar chispas, eran los de alguien capaz de _matar_.

No le hizo falta gritar ni insultar, ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la voz; y aunque no atacó a la mujer, sí puso su mano encima de la de ella, con la que aún le sujetaba… y la científica, con expresión incrédula y dolorida, la apartó rápidamente, para sacarla de aquella presa implacable de acero.

Y fue entonces cuando Mikasa oyó _más_ voces.

–¡Me da igual lo que ella dijera antes, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro! ¿¡De verdad vamos a dejar que el niñato de mierda éste…!?

–Mantened la calma. Seguramente hay una explicación para todo esto.

–Pero tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Hay que terminar con este despropósito.

La chica miró en aquella dirección y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies; porque vio acercarse a tres hombres, tres legionarios, con sus capas verdes y sus equipos completos… _incluyendo las espadas_.

Eran los otros tres miembros del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, a los que iba conociendo mejor conforme pasaba más tiempo con ellos.

Gunther Schultz hablaba con un tono tan firme y sólido como su aspecto; llevaba los cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás, terminados en una especie de cresta sobre la coronilla; sus ojos azules, normalmente amables y sonrientes, observaban ahora la escena con un brillo frío e implacable.

Eld Jinn, alto y delgado, caminaba como de costumbre junto al moreno; solía ser el más tranquilo incluso en situaciones tensas (como el incidente de la cucharilla), dispuesto a pensar antes de actuar; se recogía los rubios cabellos en un moño con una cola corta; sus ojos oscuros casi siempre miraban a su alrededor con calma, aunque tendía a mostrar un peculiar sentido del humor cuando la cosa se ponía seria (sobre todo si era cuestión de vida o muerte).

Y el último de los tres, con un lenguaje corporal bastante hostil, era el fanfarrón de Auruo Bossard; sus ojillos color avellana siempre parecían entrecerrados; los rizados cabellos marrón claro, más cortos en las sienes y la nuca, calcaban claramente el estilo del Capitán, de quien también había copiado el pañuelo al cuello.

"La verdad es que, con esa cara que tiene, me recuerda a alguien. ¿Tendrá algún parentesco con… ? En cualquier caso, seguro que ha sido él quien ha dicho antes lo del _niñato de mierda_ , eso se lo podría haber guardado. Siendo tan _bocazas_ , no me extraña que se muerda la lengua cada dos por tres. ¡A ver si te mueres un día y nos dejas en paz a los demás, tío plasta! Y no soy sólo yo, Petra también lo ha dicho ya en más de una ocasión, si ha conseguido fastidiarla incluso a ella… Está claro que Auruo no es mal soldado, porque un patán absoluto no duraría tanto tiempo en el Escuadrón. _Pero_ si dejase de imitar al Capitán, _y_ se acostumbrara a pensar un poco más antes de hablar, _y_ respetase a su compañera, entones _quizás_ yo podría respetarle a él. Ahora mismo…"

Mikasa siguió la mirada del Eren, que iba alternándola entre el grupo de recién llegados y la mesa donde había dejado antes sus espadas; pero los tres hombres se habían interpuesto entre él y la mesa, cortándole el camino más directo a las armas.

"Aun así… Ellos han traído _sus_ espadas, Eren es capaz de quitárselas y usarlas igual. Sé que no es una pelea que él pueda ganar, pero también sé que _eso no le detendrá_." Observó a su _hermano_ y vio que aquel breve respiro le había bastado para recuperarse, lo suficiente como para plantarle cara a tres legionarios armados. "La cuestión no es si ganará, la cuestión es cuánta gente terminará en el suelo antes de que puedan detenerle." Por un instante, Mikasa volvió a pensar en _transformarse_ para actuar de escudo y proteger a su _familia_. "Aunque… ¿Y si pierdo otra vez el control y le hago algo peor que una herida en la ceja? Por no hablar de cómo reaccionarán los demás, si la transformación es deliberada. Toda esa confianza, que tanto me ha costado conseguir, la perdería de golpe… Maldita sea, Eren, las cosas ya se estaban arreglando. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir a complicarlo todo de esta manera?"

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Mikasa sabía que estaba siendo injusto con _él_ ; Eren siempre la habría protegido, o al menos lo intentaba, aun sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Por otro lado, le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que, si intervenía ahora a su favor, _él_ se lo tomaría de la peor manera posible; lo interpretaría como que ella dudaba, que no creía que _él_ fuese capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Lo cierto era que Mikasa, a veces, también se sentía un poco agobiada por esa faceta más sobreprotectora de Eren; y de ahí que ella no se considerase precisamente justificada para echarle a él en cara la negativa a aceptar su ayuda… no sin convertirse en una perfecta hipócrita.

A todo esto, no debía olvidarse que la joven cambiante ya estaba bajo sospecha a diario; los miembros del Escuadrón eran amables con ella y su confianza iba aumentando poco a poco, pero se notaba que aún tenían sus dudas. El temor de Mikasa era que, si se apresuraba a defender a Eren, seguramente los legionarios también sospecharían de él…

"¿O es justo al contrario? ¿Acaso soy una cobarde y sólo estoy racionalizando para quedarme más tranquila? ¿Temo que Eren les envenene contra mí, que ellos duden de mí como ya dudan de él, si yo me pongo de su parte? ¿No quiero arriesgar esa confianza que tanto trabajo me ha costado ganar?"

Y así fue como Mikasa se quedó paralizada por las dudas, tanto en un sentido como en otro (contrarios que no se cancelaban sino que acumulaban sus efectos); se sentía incapacitada para actuar y resolver aquella nueva situación, donde la tensión volvía a ir en aumento hasta el punto de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. El problema era que, si se fijaba en los demás, ellos tampoco parecían muy dispuestos a solucionar el problema: Gunther, Eld y Auruo no se molestaban en disimular su hostilidad, que Eren les devolvía por triplicado sin problemas, casi gruñendo como un lobo a punto de lanzarse al ataque.

Para su sorpresa, vio que Levi continuaba impasible, con los brazos cruzados en ademán tranquilo; como si, tan solo un momento antes, no hubiese librado una fiera batalla; como si todo aquello no fuese con él y estuviera esperando a que ocurriese algo más. Tal vez lo consideraba una prueba, o quería comprobar por sí mismo alguna cosa, y sólo estaba dispuesto a intervenir como último recurso.

Por otro lado, Petra ya no parecía tan incómoda y se la veía más seria: no simplemente pensativa, sino _seria_ en plan "incidente de la cucharilla" o "te cortaré la maldita cabeza si hace falta"; y eso que no llevaba las espadas. Pese a su pequeña estatura, la legionaria podía resultar amenazadora cuando se lo proponía; bien lo sabía Mikasa. Aun así, para ella prácticamente era una hermana mayor, que ya desde el primer día había hecho todo lo posible para que la joven cambiante se sintiera más como una persona que como un monstruo o un arma.

Y entonces la asaltó una nueva preocupación: que Petra se había puesto así de seria… porque identificaba a _Eren_ como una amenaza para los suyos. Si al final había pelea, estaba claro que la legionaria Ral no dudaría en defender a su equipo, su Escuadrón, su _familia_ ; no cabía esperar otra cosa de ella, porque en comparación Mikasa y su _hermano_ eran unos recién llegados a los que apenas conocía.

Sin embargo, una vez más, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas… por algo que no habría esperado en ese momento (aunque quizás debería).

 _Hange estaba riéndose._

Aquello… Aquello era lo más incongruente posible en esa situación; como si perteneciese a otro tiempo y otro mundo. Naturalmente, si alguien podía provocar semejante nivel de desconcierto en todos los presentes, era sin lugar a dudas la Loca de los Titanes.

Y desde luego, aquello consiguió con creces paralizar a todo el mundo, como si hubiese surtido efecto alguna especie de hechizo. Al menos, las miradas de hostilidad se habían convertido en otras menos peligrosas de perplejidad y confusión; los legionarios se volvieron hacia la alocada científica, que seguía riendo completamente desinhibida.

Hange había evitado que la sangre llegase al río; la cuestión era si lo había logrado por accidente… ¿o a propósito? A menudo la Jefa parecía no saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego terminaba saliéndose igualmente con la suya; quizás en realidad fingía a veces.

Y si algo bueno salió de toda aquella situación, fue el creciente respeto que Mikasa empezó a sentir por la Capitán Zoe desde entonces.

En cualquier caso, allí estaba todo el mundo, mirando a Hange como si se hubiera vuelto más Loca todavía, expectantes por lo que vendría a continuación; y seguramente la científica disfrutaba manteniendo el suspense, pero incluso ella decidió no seguir tentando a la suerte y trató de ponerse un poco más seria. La Jefa terminó de recuperar el aliento con grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras se pasaba los dedos por debajo de las gafas para secarse las lágrimas; cuando por fin se rehízo, se limitó a sonreír levemente y consiguió hablar con más calma de la que sentían sus compañeros en ese momento.

–¡Bueno! Debo reconocer que, je je, he hecho trampas y no he seguido mi propio método científico… Al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que no he sido la única en dar ese salto tan precipitado, llegando a una conclusión que aunque parezca obvia _quizás_ no sea la acertada en este caso. Se suponía que sólo íbamos a observar, sin hacernos notar, para no interferir en los acontecimientos… Por cierto, qué lástima que no estuviese Moblit también conmigo, seguro que podría haber sacado buenos dibujos de todo lo que ha pasado. El caso es que ayer por la noche, después del trabajo, nos pusimos a tomar chupitos y…

–Hange, por lo que más quieras –Levi la cortó con un tono neutro que, en contraste con el que solía usar para ella, resultó incluso amable–. Abrevia un poco y ve directa al grano, o no terminaremos nunca.

Mikasa no pudo dejar de notar que el Capitán se había dirigido a su compañera por el nombre, en vez de utilizar alguno de los motes habituales; en cierto modo, era una señal de que la situación seguía siendo tensa… pero ya mucho menos que antes.

–¡Huy, sí! –Hange se rascó la nuca, sonriendo avergonzada–. Tienes razón, estoy divagando. Bueno, el caso es que los chicos y yo oímos ruido, miramos por una ventana y vimos lo que pasaba. Ellos querían intervenir enseguida, je je, pero yo les _convencí_ para que se esperasen un momento…

"Es verdad que puede ser bastante persuasiva, cuando se lo propone. ¿Les habrá prometido no darles ninguna charla sobre titanes durante una semana, o algo por el estilo?"

–¡No todos los días se ve algo así! –continuó la científica alegremente–. Habría sido una lástima salir fuera y que sólo por eso ya se interrumpiera el combate –Hange miró entonces a Auruo, Eld y Gunther–. Además, creo que en el fondo vosotros también queríais verlo, ¿no?

Los tres legionarios cambiaron entre ellos miradas y expresiones más o menos culpables; a Mikasa no se le escapó lo que la Jefa había conseguido ahora, intencionadamente o no.

"Recordándoles su culpa por omisión, también se ve que ellos han tenido cierta responsabilidad en todo esto. Bien jugado, Hange, bien jugado."

–Suponíamos que quien había empezado todo esto era el joven Ackerman aquí presente –la Jefa hizo un cortés gesto de cabeza hacia Eren (todavía furioso pero ya más controlado)–. En fin, cosas de la edad… Con el combate a medias, las explicaciones sobre por qué está mal atacar a un oficial superior podían esperar –Hange se adelantó a la reacción iracunda del chico, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador–. ¡Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo! Por cómo te pusiste antes cuando hablábamos sobre provocaciones, está claro que las cosas no son tan sencillas…

–Ya os dije que había una explicación para esto –comentó Eld con calma–. Pues bien, ahora es el momento. Oigámosla.

–¿Qué explicación ni qué ocho cuartos? –gruñó Auruo–. Lo único que pasa es que el niñato éste…

–Oye –Gunther le puso al castaño una mano sobre el hombro, en muda advertencia–. Quizás sea mejor que hablen quienes llegaron aquí antes que nosotros, ¿no?

Entonces, como de común acuerdo, _todos_ se volvieron en ese momento hacia Petra; y ella, convertida repentinamente en el centro de atención, tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, Mikasa confirmó su intuición sobre la auténtica fuerza de la legionaria, porque Ral se recuperó enseguida y habló con voz clara.

–Deduzco que ninguno de vosotros vio al Capitán haciéndole _la señal_ al soldado Ackerman, ¿verdad?

Los rezagados se miraron entre ellos con desconcierto (y curiosidad en el caso de Hange); Eren también lo hizo al principio, pero no tardó en cambiar su expresión por otra recriminadora, como diciéndoles "debería daros vergüenza". Desde luego, nadie dudaba de la palabra de Petra.

–¿Qué señal? –preguntó al fin Eld, sinceramente confundido.

–Esta señal –respondió Levi, tranquilo, haciendo con una mano el gesto universalmente reconocido para decir "ven aquí si te atreves".

En el rostro de sus compañeros se hizo, en ese mismo momento, una luz de reconocimiento y compresión… que acto seguido se transformó en multitud de emociones, que iban de la perplejidad al escepticismo, pasando por el reproche.

–Parece muy conveniente…

–No entiendo por qué…

–Hombre, Capitán, no esperaba yo…

–En lo referente a provocaciones previas –continuó Levi sin detenerse en aquellos comentarios–, está la cuestión de la paliza que le di a la soldado Yeager durante el juicio, delante del soldado Ackerman.

Las expresiones de sus compañeros se volvieron algo más incómodas. Todos sabían la historia completa y que eso había sido un mal necesario, pero ninguno de ellos era un sádico y preferían no sacar el tema. Aun así, por las miradas que le dirigieron al muchacho, estaba claro que no consideraban justificados sus actos.

–Y otra cosa –Levi seguía igual de tranquilo, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo–. Nada más encontrarme con Ackerman esta mañana, le dije… Creo que más o menos mis palabras fueron "si me da la gana de darle otra paliza a tu hermana, qué vas a hacer tú para impedírmelo, niñato de mierda".

Dicho lo cual, todas esas emociones se volvieron mucho más intensas.

–¡Pero bueno! E-eso…

–Ahora sí que lo entiendo…

–Demonios, haber empezado por ahí, nos habríamos evitado…

Eren seguía enfadado (como cabía esperar) pero también se le veía incómodo. Hange tenía en su rostro una expresión genuinamente preocupada. Petra, de algún modo, parecía _decepcionada_ con el Capitán; aunque si éste se dio cuenta, no lo demostró.

–Señor, siendo sinceros, yo también le llamé a usted…

–No hace falta que lo repitas, Ackerman.

–Bueno… –Hange volvió a rascarse la nuca, esta vez en un ademán mucho más relajado–. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Por alguna razón, la Jefa miró a Mikasa… y poco a poco todos fueron haciendo lo mismo. La muchacha casi notó cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca; pero si Petra había soportado antes con entereza convertirse en el centro de atención, ella seguiría su ejemplo y no sería menos.

Aunque no estaba segura de qué se suponía que tenía que decir.

"Pues eso…" Mikasa también se lo preguntó a sí misma. "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"


	9. Reencuentro (III)

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 9 – REENCUENTRO: Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman comparten un momento de intimidad, antes de continuar.

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Ya está, lo he tenido que volver a dividir, así que… "El espectáculo todavía sigue un poco más". Nos despedimos en la **Ni Idea 10**._

* * *

 **NI IDEA 9 – REENCUENTRO (III)**

 _Publicado el 2 de marzo de 2016, con una extensión de 4.423 palabras._

* * *

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Mikasa Yeager sentía que, si se dejaba llevar, no tardaría en verse invadida por la _ira_ ; porque si mal había estado que Eren fuese a buscarle las cosquillas a Levi, peor aún era que luego el Capitán le hubiese seguido el juego respondiendo con más insultos y amenazas.

"¿¡Pero se puede saber en qué estaban pensando esos dos!?"

No sabía con cuál de ellos estaba más enfadada; aunque en realidad… Sí, sí que lo sabía.

"No habría pasado nada de esto si Eren se hubiera limitado a llegar con los demás reemplazos, en vez de adelantarse por su cuenta _para hacer el imbécil y…_ " Mikasa hizo una pausa; respiró hondo. "No, ésa no es la solución. Seguir esos pensamientos me llevará por un camino del que no puede salir nada bueno. Tengo que calmarme, tengo que…"

Una vez más, dejó que el aire llenase sus pulmones; dejó que otros pensamientos llenasen su mente.

Se acordó de su madre.

Sus antiguos vecinos decían que, en unos años, Mikasa llegaría a ser como _ella_ : alta y delgada, pálida y hermosa, delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo, capaz de conseguir grandes cosas discretamente; como la fuerza sutil e inmensa del viento y el agua, que podía terminar erosionando una montaña.

Tomoe Yeager había sido una persona amable y sencilla, tierna y fácil de querer; con una presencia luminosa que parecía un privilegio, pero que ella entregaba espontáneamente a los demás, como un regalo.

Sus brazos delgados eran en cierto modo los más fuertes del mundo, o al menos así se lo había parecido a Mikasa: hubo una época en la que verdaderamente creyó que, mientras pudiera volver a casa para refugiarse en aquellos brazos, todo iría bien; que siempre estaría protegida y a salvo, entre las poderosas manos que la habían cuidado y sostenido… hasta que ella también se hizo mayor y al fin pudo volar con sus propias alas.

Los ojos de su madre, como los de Mikasa, brillaban con fuerza a pesar de su oscuridad, ardiendo con el fuego de todo lo que tenía de bueno el mundo; un mundo hermoso y cruel, por el que sin embargo merecía la pena luchar, sobre todo para proteger a personas como _ella_ , capaces de dar tanta luz y calor incluso en mitad de las tinieblas.

Sus largos cabellos negros la habían fascinado desde que era pequeña; recordó lo mucho que le gustaba enroscar los dedos en ese pelo tan bonito, o incluso llevarse mechones a la boca, mientras su madre sonreía con la paciencia de una diosa benévola.

Mikasa podría haber llegado a tener el pelo así de largo, pero ya desde niña se había impuesto su sentido práctico; solía llevarlo corto, para evitar que se lo agarrasen los matones con los que ella se peleaba a menudo defendiendo a Armin. Luego había ocurrido algo parecido en el Cuerpo de Cadetes: menos cabello, menos preocupaciones; y menos posibilidades de sufrir un accidente con el equipo de maniobras. Además, así tardaba menos en lavárselo y podía dedicar más tiempo a seguir entrenando; en aquel mundo implacable, ella tenía bien claras sus prioridades… aunque en otras circunstancias, no le habría importado poder cuidar un poco más de su aspecto.

Quizás también habían tenido algo que ver los comentarios de Eren. "Pues el pelo así te queda bien, qué quieres que te diga. Claro que más largo tampoco estaría mal. En fin… Podrías llevarlo como quisieras y seguiría quedándote bien." Era por pequeños gestos como ése, que no podía enfadarse con él; no del todo, no siempre.

Todas esas ideas pasaron como un torbellino por la mente de Mikasa; una eternidad de pensamientos enmarañados, en apenas un instante

Fue entonces cuando recordó su propósito, lo que pretendía realmente con todo aquello: poner en practica lo que _ella_ le había enseñado.

Todo lo que era, todo lo que llegaría a ser… se lo debía a su madre, que le había dado la vida; no sólo al principio, sino también al final. Pero ahora no se trataba de recordar cómo murió; se trataba de recordar cómo _vivió_. En cierto modo, mientras no olvidase lo que le había enseñado, _ella_ seguiría viva en su corazón, siempre.

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verla allí delante… como en tantas de sus lecciones, sentada en una habitación tranquila, suavemente iluminada, rodeada de una paz y armonía que también estaban dentro de ella; una posición cómoda, los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda, con la atención centrada en aquella voz cálida y poderosa.

"La mente a veces es como un río, en constante movimiento. Del mismo modo que el agua fluye todo el tiempo, las ideas pasan por tu mente sin llegar a _ser_. No trates de agarrar el agua, no intentes aferrarte a todas tus ideas, déjalas fluir y deja que pasen. Acéptalas como parte de ti, pero reconoce su naturaleza impermanente y perecedera. No limites tu realidad dedicando energías a algo que parece abarcarlo todo y que, sin embargo, un minuto antes ni siquiera estaba ahí. Las emociones vienen y van, cambian constantemente. No tiene sentido apegarse a lo que pronto desaparecerá, no merece la pena concentrarte en lo efímero. Si usas la nada como base, terminarás convirtiéndote en nada. Recuerda la auténtica naturaleza de esos pensamientos, que tan reales nos parecen y que luego se revelan como simples fuegos de artificio. La forma en que percibes la realidad no es la realidad misma, tus emociones son como ondas en el mar de tu mente. No malgastes fuerzas en rechazar lo que puedes dejar fluir, con suficiente desapego como para distinguir entre lo temporal y lo eterno."

Mikasa recordó y respiró profundamente, reconociendo la ira que sentía como su propia reacción ante los acontecimientos: una emoción que teñiría sus sentidos, pero sólo si ella lo permitía. Al volverse consciente de esa realidad, evitó enmarañar su mente en sentimientos que la habrían dominado a ella y no al revés; en vez de eso, la muchacha consiguió percibir la situación tal como era, con la claridad necesaria para hallar una solución al conflicto.

Eld, sereno; Gunther, severo; Auruo, peligroso; Hange, impredecible; Petra, amable; y Levi… seguía siendo Levi, capaz de mantener la misma expresión incluso si estallaba una bomba. Aunque sentía sobre ella las miradas de sus compañeros, Mikasa centró la suya en el Capitán, que se la devolvió impasible.

"Es mejor centrarse primero en una cosa y luego en otra, pero sin terminar perdiendo de vista el todo por fijarse en una sola parte. ¿Y cuál es ese todo? ¿Qué pretende Levi? No debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Con la cabeza fría… ¿A qué ha venido todo esto? El Capitán podría haber impedido que la situación llegase a tanto. ¿ _Era eso lo que pretendía?_ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería comprobar algo?"

La luz de la comprensión se fue abriendo camino poco a poco en su interior… _y_ _entonces lo supo_.

–Era una prueba –Mikasa no lo preguntó, lo afirmó; y por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver que los demás giraban sus cabezas hacia el estoico oficial, cuyo silencio resultaba bastante revelador–. Querías ver de qué era capaz _Eren_.

–¿Es eso cierto, Levi? –Hange sonrió con curiosidad–. ¿Ha sido una prueba?

–En cierto modo –contestó el Capitán, encogiéndose levemente de hombros–. Todo puede ser una prueba.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso pretendía algo más?"

Y la joven cambiante descubrió otra parte de la verdad, más evasiva, que no se le había revelado del todo; al darse cuenta ahora, volvió a experimentar la misma claridad y certeza de antes, quizás incluso con mayor intensidad.

" _Lo ha hecho a propósito_. Levi sabía que era inevitable y provocó a Eren, para que se desquitase de una vez… Más que sentir remordimientos por lo del juicio, o creer que se lo merecía, debe ser que ha decidido resolver esto cuanto antes. Una especie de catarsis… La cuestión es: Levi lo sabe, ¿pero y Eren? Me parece que _él_ no se ha dado cuenta y todavía se cree que va a poder liarse a golpes con el Capitán cada vez que le apetezca. ¡Si sigue así podría terminar delante del pelotón de fusilamiento! ¿Entiende el riesgo que corre, si no cambia de actitud?"

Entonces miró a Eren… y por su expresión, mezcla de sempiterna furia y ligera incomprensión, Mikasa supo que no, _él_ no se daba cuenta. La chica casi dejó escapar un resoplido, exasperada, pero al final se limitó a respirar profundamente; sentir el aire fresco de la mañana entrando en sus pulmones la ayudó a calmarse y controlar sus emociones.

"No… Esta vez soy _yo_ la que tiene el control. Pasará exactamente lo que _yo_ quiera."

Por otro lado, también debía tener en cuenta qué preferirían los demás, y en el caso de Levi estaba bastante claro: por muy impasible que pareciese, el Capitán se sentiría sumamente incómodo si Mikasa, de algún modo, daba a entender que sus verdaderas intenciones habían sido otras; para el oficial sería como que le acusaran de "blando", y eso no le haría ninguna gracia. La idea era evitar que la tensión fuese a más, ¡no justo lo contrario!

Y también se trataba de evitar que algo así volviera a repetirse; era muy arriesgado para Eren… y ella haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerle, incluso de sí mismo.

Pero de momento, lo prioritario era proteger a aquel temerario de la hostilidad todavía latente en los demás miembros del Escuadrón; y a Mikasa se le había ocurrido una idea con la que casi sonrió, pese a la gravedad de la situación.

–Señor, entonces, si ha sido una prueba… –la muchacha miró directamente a Levi a los ojos, sin permitirse mostrar debilidad–. ¿Cree que Eren será un buen legionario?

Por un instante, no se oyó absolutamente nada. Los otros veteranos concentraron sus miradas en el Capitán y el muchacho; éste observó a Mikasa con el ceño fruncido, como fastidiado por creer que con esas palabras ella estaba dudando de él. La joven cambiante tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco, ni dejarse desbordar por ciertas emociones. "Ahora no. Más adelante, quizás."

Y cuando Levi rompió el silencio, lo hizo con una voz clara y firme como el acero que parecía brillar en su mirada, dirigida hacia Eren al igual que sus palabras.

–Eres fuerte, de eso no hay duda, y también ágil. Alguien que puede moverse así en una pelea, está claro que no va a tener problemas combatiendo con el equipo de maniobras. De hecho, ya lo has demostrado con todo lo que ponen los informes sobre ti, antes y durante la Batalla de Trost.

Los demás veteranos empezaron a sentir incredulidad al oír hablar así al Capitán; normalmente no se prodigaba en halagos. Incluso Eren pasó con rapidez de la ira al desconcierto, terminando en una expresión de feroz orgullo; no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomase a sus labios.

"¡Hombres!" Mikasa volvió a contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. "Se odian a muerte, pero luego uno le dice algo bueno al otro y aquí todos ya tan amigos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Ya te vale, Eren! Hace tan sólo un momento querías arrancarle la cabeza a Levi… y ahora mírate, ¡inflado como un sapo!"

Aunque por otro lado, la muchacha también podía entenderlo: era posible (bien lo sabía ella) empezar admirando a alguien, luego odiarle y al final terminar admirándole de nuevo… o más bien, había personas a las que no se podía dejar de admirar; el Capitán solía causar ese efecto.

"Pero claro, conociéndole, no tardará en echar el jarro de agua fría." Y en efecto…

– _Sin embargo_ –Levi no necesitó alzar la voz, ni hacer gesto alguno, para concentrar sobre sí toda la atención; el mundo entero pareció detenerse, pendiente de sus palabras–. Con toda tu fuerza y toda tu agilidad, daría lo mismo que pudieses matar a diez o a cien titanes en el campo de batalla, _seguirías_ _perdiendo_.

Por su expresión dolorida, era obvio que el muchacho no se había esperado algo así; su incredulidad por aquella "traición" enseguida se vio acompañada de ese ceño fruncido tan habitual en él. Levi no le dio oportunidad de interrumpir y siguió hablando.

–No eres sólo un tío con una espada que va por ahí soltándole tajos a todo lo que se mueve. _Se_ _supone que vales más que eso_. Eren Ackerman, eres un _soldado_. Y como soldado, formas parte de algo más grande que tú, de un _Ejército_. Y en el Ejército, uno nunca lucha solo… y si te empeñas en hacerlo, entonces es que lo has entendido mal. Tan importante como estar pendiente del enemigo, es estar pendiente también de tus _compañeros_.

"¡Vaya!" Mikasa, escéptica, alzó levemente las cejas. "Eso suena un poco a hipocresía, ¿no? Porque Eld tiene a Gunther como compañero, y Petra a Auruo, pero precisamente es el Capitán quien tiende a actuar por su cuenta… Aunque es cierto que la unidad se llama _Escuadrón Levi_ , no _Levi_ a secas. También he oído que _él_ siempre está allí donde es necesario, protegiendo a sus camaradas. Ir más bien por libre es simple pragmatismo, a la hora de la verdad el Capitán sabe jugar en equipo. Supongo que en realidad _sí_ tiene derecho a hablarle así a Eren."

A todo esto, el muchacho se había quedado confundido por un momento; como si ya no supiera qué hacer, si seguir frunciendo el ceño o permitirse sonreír de nuevo, porque en aquella crítica también parecía haber escondida una alabanza. Mikasa, por su parte, se centraba más en el hecho de que Levi ya casi había hablado lo que era habitual en un día entero.

"Normalmente es hombre de pocas palabras, ¿por qué se toma ahora tantas molestas? Debe ser importante para él… Quiere que _Eren_ entienda esto."

–Ahora bien, tu… –Levi se fijó en la chica un instante, con la sombra de una duda, como si buscase la palabra adecuada–. Tu _compañera_ pregunta si tienes madera de legionario, es decir, no un simple soldado sino el más duro y efectivo de todo el Ejército, capaz de sobrevivir a cosas que matarían a cualquier otro.

Hubo algunas sonrisas y mudos asentimientos entre los veteranos, muy conformes con aquella valoración. El Capitán siguió hablando en voz baja y clara, con el mismo semblante estoico.

–Creo que podrías llegar a ser un buen legionario. Desde luego, no te faltan las habilidades necesarias para ello. Además, has conseguido quedar en el primer puesto de tu Promoción y eso ya indica algo.

A pesar de las alabanzas, Mikasa se veía venir otro jarro de agua fría, aún peor que el anterior; incluso Eren debió de intuirlo, porque la satisfacción desapareció de su rostro y su expresión se hizo mucho más seria. Y en efecto…

–Pero según los informes sobre la Batalla de Trost, no tienes sólo unos cuantos titanes abatidos a tu nombre. También hay _algo_ que va en contra de todo lo que te he dicho que caracteriza a un _soldado_ y más todavía a un legionario. Justo antes de reagruparse para volver al Cuartel General, _tú_ … –Levi consiguió que la palabra sonase como un insulto–. Abandonaste a tus compañeros y te fuiste por tu cuenta a matar titanes, sin pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera comprobaste los niveles de gas y casi moriste de la manera más estúpida posible. Debe ser cierto eso de "la suerte favorece a los idiotas", porque te salvaste de pura casualidad. Qué irónico que te rescataran, precisamente, algunos de esos compañeros a los que habías dejado tirados.

Mikasa casi estaba segura de poder _sentir_ la ira del joven como algo físico, ardiente: un fuego que desbordaría en cualquier momento y lo arrasaría todo a su paso; pero antes de que ella o él pudiesen reaccionar, el Capitán extinguió las llamas sin piedad y sin remordimientos.

–Dime, soldado Eren Ackerman… _¿Cuántos camaradas de la 104 han muerto por tu culpa?_

La pregunta fue tan devastadora que incluso afectó a los demás veteranos, visiblemente incómodos; pero Levi no se detuvo ahí.

–¿Quieres una palmadita en la espalda, por todos esos titanes a los que mataste? Y dime… ¿Cuántos de tus compañeros, de tus _amigos_ , seguirían _vivos_ si te hubieses quedado a luchar _junto_ a ellos, en vez de largarte tú solo? ¿De verdad no te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos? Porque si no comprendes eso, entonces… Por muy hábil que seas, no puedo llamarte _soldado_ , ni mucho menos _legionario_. Simplemente eres un imbécil con un cuchillo.

Naturalmente, Eren estaba _furioso_ … aunque su expresión iracunda habitual iba convirtiéndose en otra más bien _culpable_. Se veía que el muchacho intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para desmentir aquellas acusaciones, pero no podía; ni siquiera fue capaz de dar rienda suelta a su rabia. No gritó, no dijo nada; se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, conteniendo su impotencia y quizás también las lágrimas, o al menos eso le pareció a Mikasa.

"Eso ha sido _duro_. Ahora bien, ¿injusto? La verdad es que ahí ya no estoy tan segura. No sé qué pensar… Después del juicio he ido enterándome de más cosas sobre la Batalla de Trost, y lo que Levi acaba de decir es sólo una parte de la verdad. Eren reaccionó de forma extrema, ¡pero fue porque creyó que me habían matado! Aunque olvidarse así de todo el mundo, incluso de Armin… Y sin embargo, no puedo echárselo en cara. _Sé_ que en su lugar _yo_ también habría hecho lo mismo, habría perdido el control si me hubiesen dicho que _él_ estaba muerto. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo."

Y otra idea casi se deslizó a hurtadillas en su mente, cual ladrón en mitad de la noche: Mikasa _habría_ reaccionado como lo hizo Eren, porque para ella _él_ era una persona muy importante, muy especial; pero si él _había_ reaccionado de ese modo por _ella_ , entonces quizás eso significaba que… La joven meneó ligeramente la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso! Tengo que centrarme en lo más urgente… ¿Por qué está haciendo Levi todo esto? ¿Acaso se ve reflejado en Eren? Tal vez en el pasado cometió algún error que todavía le persigue, y ahora intenta evitar que quien le recuerda a sí mismo de joven cometa otra equivocación. Quizás crea que ahorrándole ese sufrimiento el suyo tendrá más sentido. Lo de ahora ha dolido, pero como con lo del juicio, a la larga la alternativa sería mucho peor… ¿Y no es eso lo que yo también busco, impedir que Eren siga lanzándose de cabeza hacia el peligro hasta que termine _mal_? Esto ya es una segunda oportunidad, el Capitán normalmente no se tomaría tantas molestias. Si tanto se esfuerza en transmitir su mensaje, es porque ha visto el potencial de Eren y quiere salvarle de sí mismo, pero… ¿Seguro que es ése el mejor método, para este momento y este lugar? Se ve claramente que Eren está a punto de explotar, ¡podría pasar cualquier cosa! La solución siempre es distinta para cada persona y cada situación, ¡con esto Levi ahora hace más daño que bien! Este sufrimiento no servirá de nada si desborda y lo arrasa todo. ¿Acaso están ciegos?"

De lo que quizás Mikasa no se daba cuenta, no conscientemente, era que ella conocía mejor a Eren que cualquiera de los presentes; el lazo que existía entre los dos ya le había permitido sentir desde el principio casi como propias las emociones de _él_ , sobre todo en situaciones tan intensas como aquélla.

En cualquier caso, la chica decidió usar otra táctica para defender a su _familia_ ; pero no lo hizo atacando a Levi.

–Señor… ¿Cree que Eren tiene futuro en el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales?

Naturalmente, las reacciones de los demás no se hicieron esperar; perplejidad generalizada, un poco más disimulada en el caso de Levi… aunque no fue el Capitán el primero en contestar, o más bien _estallar_.

–¡Venga ya! –bramó Auruo Bossard.

Su expresión oscura, de ira mal contenida, inspiraba un extraño temor; en vez de imitar a nadie, parecía ser más _él mismo_ , algo que no solía verse con mucha frecuencia. No era sólo impresión de Mikasa; todos contenían el aliento, pendientes de las palabras de quien al fin y al cabo había matado más titanes en todo el Escuadrón… exceptuando al propio Levi.

–¡A ver si lo he entendido bien! –Auruo ahogó una especie de risotada furibunda y continuó hablando–. El niñato éste llega aquí a tocarle las narices al Capitán, _le ataca_ , consigue que le den la paliza de su vida… ¿¡y ahora vamos a recompensarle con un puesto en el Escuadrón, sólo porque hace lo que le da la gana y ni siquiera le sale bien!? ¡Ah no, de ningún modo! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Mikasa esperaba que Eren contestase algo como "eso puede arreglarse fácilmente", pero la virulencia del veterano le había sorprendido incluso a él; le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin terminar de creerse lo que veía, como casi todos los demás.

La muchacha pasó rápidamente del miedo a la _furia_ , pero antes de cometer un terrible error (como mandar volando a Bossard por los aires) se obligó a recordar otra de las lecciones de su madre: "en vez de odiar a alguien, intenta ponerte un momento en su lugar y ver las cosas desde su punto de vista".

Mikasa se había peleado a menudo con los matones del barrio para defender a Armin; y Tomoe, mujer amable que prefería evitar la violencia, le había explicado a su hija que, incluso si no tenía más remedio que luchar contra esos chicos, al menos no debería olvidar que ellos también eran humanos. "La gente suele actuar así, más que por maldad, por ignorancia. Puede que no les hayan enseñado a hacer las cosas de otra manera. Aunque tengas que hacerles daño para que ellos no te lo hagan a ti, es muy importante que no les odies. Pocos de los que caen en ese abismo consiguen escapar después. Ten cuidado o terminarás convirtiéndote en aquello que tanto odias."

Naturalmente, la joven exceptuaba de aquella regla a los titanes; eran monstruos, no humanos, así que a ellos sí podía odiarlos libremente… _y destruirlos con sus propias manos_. Por un instante, se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver con el hecho de ser una cambiante.

"¿Acaso me he convertido en lo mismo que odio? No, no creo, es completamente distinto… Bueno, en cualquier caso Auruo sigue siendo humano, a él sí tendré que concederle el beneficio de la duda."

A todo esto, Bossard continuaba dando rienda suelta a su rabia acumulada; iba encendiéndose cada vez más, hasta el punto de atreverse a mirar a Levi como si fuese a soltarle un guantazo… aunque el Capitán, impasible, ni siquiera pestañeó.

–¡Todos los del Escuadrón hemos servido durante _años_ antes de ser escogidos personalmente! –Auruo gritaba gesticulando con los brazos–. ¿¡Y ahora va a venir el niñato indisciplinado éste, a conseguir en un momento lo mismo que tanto nos costó a nosotros!? ¿En qué lugar nos deja eso a los demás, eh? ¿Cómo de bajo ha caído el Escuadrón, para que ocurra algo así? ¡La verdad, no estoy seguro de querer seguir perteneciendo a una unidad que…!

–Soldado Bossard –interrumpió Levi con calma–. Si me sigue levantando la voz terminará usted tragando tierra.

No le hizo falta cambiar de tono ni de expresión, para obtener un silencio absoluto; después fue mirando a todos los presentes… y en especial a Auruo, que recuperó la compostura y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que _quizás_ había ido demasiado lejos. La tranquilidad del Capitán, que parecía estar hablando de cualquier otro asunto, podría confundirse fácilmente con aburrimiento; pero Mikasa, desde luego, sabía que no era indiferencia lo que ardía en aquellos ojos de acero.

–Sobre quién pertenece o deja de pertenecer al Escuadrón… –Levi continuaba con su excepcional máscara de gélido estoicismo–. En última instancia es el Comandante quien tiene que dar su visto bueno, pero la decisiónla tomo yo _siempre_ ,por la minucia de ser quien está al mando de la unidad y tal.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. "¿Es cosa mía, o acaba de hacer un chiste?" En cualquier caso, el Capitán siguió hablando con el mismo tono frío, aunque tranquilo; sin necesidad de más amenazas, simplemente resaltando lo obvio, sus palabras fueron serenando los ánimos crispados.

–Unidad de élite, por cierto. Todos escogidos personalmente, Bossard, en eso tiene usted razón. Incluso la soldado Yeager… –Levi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la joven; su mirada de acero pareció suavizarse un poco–. No me importaron tanto sus circunstancias, como el hecho de que hablé con ella antes de aceptarla y decidí que era digna de pertenecer a esta unidad. _Pero también fue su decisión._ Por si se les ha olvidado, les recuerdo que aquí son todos voluntarios. Nadie está obligado a seguir formando parte del Escuadrón, si considera que ya no puede cumplir debidamente sus funciones.

Difícilmente sería casualidad, que justo en ese momento el Capitán mirase a Auruo, que tembló un poco pero se mantuvo firme y no apartó la mirada; detalle por el que Mikasa no pudo menos que admirar (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta) al soldado bocazas.

–Y sobre nuevas incorporaciones… –Levi fusiló de pronto a Eren con sus ojos de acero, casi haciéndole saltar–. Que el _carnicero_ Ackerman termine formando parte del Escuadrón, _o no_ , seguirá siendo decisión mía, pero también suya en cierto modo. Tener potencial, tener talento, _no es excusa_ para quedarse quieto sin cambiar nada, conforme con ser el pez más grande de una charca miserable. El potencial y el talento no te liberan, al contrario, son una pesada carga que no todo el mundo puede llevar. En este caso, todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer. _Te falta mucho, Eren Ackerman._ Necesitas experiencia, disciplina y aprender a luchar junto a tus compañeros, en vez de hacer lo que te dé la gana. Tus habilidades son una _exigencia_ para seguir mejorando y seguir creciendo. No te limites a ser un imbécil con un cuchillo, conviértete en un _soldado_. No te limites a ser un soldado, conviértete en un _legionario_. Y sólo entonces, _quizás_ , podrás formar parte de mi Escuadrón. ¿Queda claro?

Levi terminó de hablar y se hizo el silencio; por un momento, a los allí presentes no se les oyó ni un solo ruido.


	10. Reencuentro (IV)

**NI IDEA**

…de qué estoy escribiendo. ¿Canon, what if, semi-AU? ¿Humor, romance, drama? ¿Eremika, Rivetra, crack? ¿Relaciones, traiciones, inversiones? Colección de one-shots de todo tipo, cual cajón de sastre. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! Inspirado en "Momentos" de Chica Plutonio. NI IDEA 10 – REENCUENTRO: Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman comparten un momento de intimidad antes de continuar.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Me temo que el experimento con **Ni Idea** no ha salido como yo esperaba._

 _En vez de una colección de one-shots variados, al final una sola idea se ha convertido en mucho más, hasta el punto de "invadir" casi todo lo demás. Está claro que las historias breves y autoconclusivas no son lo mío; era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que me conocen como "señor Muro de Texto"._

 _En fin, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! La colección quedará marcada como "completa"; a partir de ahora, me centraré en los long-fics que ya tenía empezados. Dije que terminaría todas mis historias… y pienso cumplirlo._

 _Mi enhorabuena a quienes habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta "mini-saga" de Mikasa Yeager y Eren Ackerman, tanto o más que yo escribiéndola._

 _¡Hasta la próxima y que os vaya todo bien!_

* * *

 **NI IDEA 10 – REENCUENTRO (IV)**

 _Publicado el 26 de marzo de 2016 (Sábado Santo), con una extensión de 11.864 palabras._

* * *

Levi terminó de hablar y se hizo el silencio; por un momento, a los allí presentes no se les oyó ni un solo ruido.

Mientras tanto, la naturaleza seguía su curso; del bosque cercano llegaba el trino de los pájaros madrugadores, el murmullo de las hojas suavemente agitadas por el viento y bañadas por la nítida luz del amanecer.

Mikasa contempló a su Capitán, hombre de pocas palabras, impresionada por la forma en que ya nada volvía a ser igual (como si el mundo temblase) cuando él decidía _hablar_ ; incluso le costaba un poco respirar… y parecía no ser la única en sentirse así.

A su lado, Petra también observaba a Levi, con un brillo cálido en los ojos; y la joven cambiante pudo intuir que en esa mirada había algo más que el simple respeto de una legionaria hacia su superior.

Hange tenía una expresión que distaba mucho de la habitual; no era la cara de alguien pensando en la mejor manera de fastidiar a otro, sino que ella también parecía especialmente inspirada tras escuchar las palabras del Capitán.

Eld y Jinn, que habían permanecido silenciosos y atentos a todo aquel intercambio (aunque sin duda habrían intervenido en caso de ser necesario), seguían serios pero estaban más relajados que antes; en sus rostros podía leerse el discreto orgullo de pertenecer a la unidad de élite de la Legión.

Auruo ya se mostraba un poco más cohibido, incluso avergonzado por su explosiva reacción; la muchacha esperaba que ahora al menos se quedase callado, sin abrir su enorme bocaza durante un rato… aunque había que reconocer, por irritante que pudiera resultar, que tenía parte de razón.

Sin embargo, la atención de Mikasa no tardó en volver a centrarse sobre Eren, cuya expresión revelaba una confusión casi total, como si después de todo lo que había oído ya no supiera qué pensar; si sentirse enfadado o alegre, orgulloso u ofendido… La muchacha contuvo el gesto de llevarse una mano a la cara; a veces costaba creer que _él_ fuese el primero de su promoción, porque de algunas cosas no había manera de que se enterase.

Por otro lado, también era cierto que antes tenía que asimilar todo lo que había escuchado; aunque quizás no fuese el mejor momento para ello, rodeado como estaba por quienes aún se lanzarían sobre él si hacía un solo mal gesto… además del hombre que acababa de darle una buena paliza. Eren parecía capaz de perdonar las afrentas propias con más rapidez que las ofensas contra aquéllos a quienes apreciaba.

Y por eso no fue tan sorprendente, en realidad, que la expresión confundida del chico diera paso de pronto a otra que reflejaba tranquilidad e incluso cierta satisfacción; Mikasa, por el contrario, empezó a sentirse más inquieta, temiéndose ya lo que significaba aquel cambio.

"Al final, a _él_ le pesa más lo bueno que lo malo, cree que ha salido ganando con todo esto… Pero entonces, ¿qué le impide volver a intentar algo así en el futuro? Si con su osadía ahora ha conseguido un reconocimiento de sus méritos, y la posibilidad de formar parte del Escuadrón más adelante, ¿qué le desanima para embestir de nuevo contra su próximo obstáculo sin pensar en las consecuencias? Y qué oportunamente se olvida ahora de todo lo que no le conviene… Esto no puede terminar bien. Hay que corregirlo cuanto antes. Tengo que hacer _algo_ para evitar que siga actuando de esa manera, _ya_."

Y la joven tomó su decisión, conteniendo el creciente torbellino de emociones que pugnaba por escapar de su interior para devastarlo todo a su paso; nada de ello se reflejaba en su rostro cuando al fin habló, con una voz suave y firme (como un puño metálico oculto en un guante de seda) que resonó con claridad en aquella mañana tan apacible, llena de promesas.

–Capitán Levi, señor… Me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Eren, si no es mucho pedir.

Mikasa se había esperado otra reacción a sus palabras, como que los veteranos (en especial Hange) hicieran algún comentario jocoso y luego ella se sonrojase; pero en vez de eso, se hizo el silencio.

En realidad, aquello tenía más sentido. Se trataba de un asunto serio, dejar que la "chica titán" se quedara a solas en el bosque con el muchacho que justo antes casi le había dado una paliza al Capitán; y aunque Levi considerase ya zanjado aquel asunto, eso atenuaba la ofensa pero no la borraba.

Por otro lado, aquel silencio (aun siendo algo tenso) resultaba preferible a cualquier respuesta airada del resto del Escuadrón, que seguramente consideraría que se estaban haciendo excepciones con quienes menos lo merecían.

Porque desde cierto punto de vista, tanto Eren como Mikasa eran armas; quizás al servicio de la Humanidad, sí, pero no por ello menos difíciles de controlar en ocasiones. Los dos eran más fuertes (¡a sus quince años!) que la mayoría de soldados adultos; y ambos eran muy peligrosos, cada uno en su estilo. ¿Acaso les iban a permitir un momento de intimidad, por breve que fuese, cuando existía la posibilidad (incluso ella reconocía ese riesgo) de que los dos, hartos ya de tanta desconfianza, escapasen de quienes supuestamente estaban en su mismo bando y sin embargo les pagaban tratándoles como a las bestias?

Aunque la joven cambiante no era capaz de plantearse aquella alternativa durante mucho tiempo; enseguida se daba cuenta de que jamás podría abandonar a los suyos, largarse de allí y olvidarse de todos ellos… incluso las bestias permanecían junto a los demás miembros de su manada. Mikasa y Eren no estaban solos, _ya no_. ¿Cómo podrían olvidarse de Armin, que siempre les había acompañado (especialmente en los momentos difíciles) y que tantas veces les había salvado, aun si él no era capaz de verlo así? ¿Y el resto del Escuadrón 104, que precisamente llegaría al cuartel dentro de poco?

¿Y el _Escuadrón Levi_? Eld y Gunther, casi como hermanos mayores, en quienes podía confiar para que le cubrieran la espalda (con la certeza razonable de que no intentarían apuñalarla); Auruo el fanfarrón, de quien intuía que a la hora de la verdad también daría la cara por ella, además de que a veces tenía parte de razón (por inoportunos que pudieran ser sus comentarios); la sufrida Petra, que en poco tiempo y a pesar de las circunstancias adversas se había convertido en más que una hermana mayor, incluso una amiga; y sin olvidar por supuesto a Hange, prácticamente un miembro honorario del Escuadrón, para resignada y silenciosa desesperación de cierto Capitán con ojos de acero… a quien Mikasa no podía dejar de incluir, naturalmente, en aquella familia o hermandad improvisada (creía recordar que eso significaba _nakama_ en la lengua de su madre).

Levi, con sus frecuentes silencios, no ocultaba hostilidad sino una discreta comprensión del mundo que le rodeaba; a su manera brusca y cortante, era capaz de decir y hacer lo que debía, cuando debía.

"Es una cualidad que también me gustaría desarrollar. La cuestión es, ¿podré hacerlo ahora? ¿Podré decirle a Eren lo que debe oír, por su propio bien, aunque nos cueste a los dos?"

Una parte de Mikasa, pequeña y cobarde (que siempre estaría ahí por mucho que intentase controlarla), casi preferiría que el Capitán dijese "no puedes quedarte a solas con Eren", porque así evitaría esa situación en la que _ella_ tendría hacerle daño a _él_ … Pero por otro lado, confiaba en esa comprensión discreta que parecía brillar ahora en aquellos ojos grises; como si el oficial entendiese que el reencuentro entre los dos jóvenes era algo bastante más serio que cualquier broma o crítica que pudiesen hacer los demás miembros del Escuadrón.

Mikasa no oyó que Eren dijese nada; tampoco le observó directamente, pues su atención se centraba en el Capitán de momento… un momento que había parecido hacerse eterno, con todo tipo de pensamientos surcando su mente, poniendo a prueba su determinación. Por suerte, ya no tuvo que esperar mucho más.

–Está bien –respondió Levi al fin, tranquilo y con calma; a sus labios asomó la sombra de una sonrisa, como si adivinase lo que ella se proponía y le diera ánimos para conseguirlo–. No os alejéis mucho ni tardéis demasiado, porque los reemplazos llegarán pronto y sería apropiado que estuviéramos todos aquí presentes.

En silencio, con aquella mirada de acero, Levi pareció añadir una muda advertencia. "No se os ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez."

Mikasa asintió silenciosamente, tragando saliva al pensar en lo que aún tenía por delante; pero apretó con decisión su puño, el mismo en torno al cual llevaba la fina venda de color gris claro… el color de los ojos de _Eren_.

"Tengo que hacer esto. _V_ _oy_ a hacer esto."

Y después ella no dijo nada, ni se despidió de los demás, absorta como estaba pensando en él, sólo en él; como si en ese instante ya no hubiera nadie más en el mundo entero.

Se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a Eren para que la siguiera, resistiéndose a la idea de cogerle de la mano o sujetar uno de los extremos de su bufanda; sabía que _él_ no habría soportado eso. Mikasa empezó a andar con rapidez hacia la linde del bosque cercano, confiando en que _por una vez_ le haría caso sin refunfuñar.

Y por suerte, no tardó en oír detrás de ella los pasos de él… y se concentró en eso, y en el bosque cada vez más próximo, y en el sonido de su propia respiración, y en los latidos de su agitado corazón.

Mikasa siguió avanzando a grandes pasos, cada vez más rápida; había empezado tranquila, intentando mantener la compostura, pero ya se encontraba nerviosa e impaciente por tener aquella conversación con Eren, cuanto antes mejor.

La joven cambiante, que tan solo un momento antes se había sentido "parte del mundo" (ese mismo en el que también vivían sus compañeros), ahora en cambio tenía inconscientemente la idea de que los dos se habían quedado a solas; que todo ese mundo se limitaba a _ella_ y _él_ en ese bosque que ahora recibía acogedoramente a ambos entre sus robustos troncos, sus fuertes ramas, sus verdes hojas.

Las suelas de sus botas hacían crujir suavemente la delgada alfombra de hojas que amortiguaba sus pasos, convirtiéndolos en un leve murmullo que también acompañaba el susurro del viento entre el verde mar que ahora cubría sus cabezas; el palio de la naturaleza brindaba buena sombra y también reforzaba esa sensación íntima, como de estar a solas los dos en el mundo.

Mikasa no se sentía demasiado culpable por pensar así, por haberse olvidado prácticamente de todo lo demás en ese instante; centraba la mayor parte de su atención en intentar controlar sus respiraciones, tan agitadas como su alterado corazón, cuyos fuertes latidos parecían bombear directamente la sangre contra sus tímpanos. De hecho, no estaba segura de cómo podía oír aún, por encima de su atronador pulso, el suave rumor de las hojas y el viento… aunque allí donde estaban, no se oían pájaros; señal no tan sutil de la creciente tensión en el ambiente _(entre ella y él)_ , silencio revelador del inminente estallido de la tormenta que rugía en su interior, como un fuego ardiente en el pecho y la garganta.

Mikasa ya no podía seguir conteniendo por más tiempo todo aquel torrente de emociones, que amenazaban con desbordarla en cualquier momento; desde luego, darse la vuelta y fijar su mirada en _Eren_ (en sus ojos claros) _no_ ayudó a tranquilizarla, más bien justo lo contrario.

El muchacho de negros cabellos, con ojos que en ese momento parecían reflejar el verde follaje de los árboles, por lo menos la había seguido hasta allí sin protestar, aunque seguramente estaría refunfuñando para sus adentros; actitud que revelaba su ceño fruncido, recriminándola silenciosamente, como diciendo "qué quieres ahora y para qué me has traído aquí".

Por un instante, a Mikasa se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de agarrar a Eren por la bufanda (la misma que ella le había dado años atrás) y dar un tirón, hasta ponerle de rodillas y _someterlo_ ; hacerle suplicar, hacerle ver de una vez que si _él_ todavía respiraba era porque _ella_ así lo deseaba. "Veremos si sigues teniéndotelo tan creído cuando ya no puedas respirar," parecía decir en su interior la voz de su lado más oscuro.

Pero la muchacha cerró los ojos y meneó suavemente la cabeza, en un intento de apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos tan siniestros. "Yo no soy así." Sin embargo, cada vez le costaba más convencerse de ello; quizás esa oscuridad, largo tiempo dormida y sólo ahora despertando, era en realidad su auténtica naturaleza. "Antes incluso de saber que era una cambiante. Desde que maté a aquellos hombres, aunque fuese en defensa propia… ¿Y si sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable? ¿Y si sólo es cuestión de tiempo que la oscuridad termine ocupando el lugar que le corresponde por derecho?"

Y tal vez fuese la opción más cobarde, pero Mikasa decidió que seguiría retrasando lo inevitable mientras pudiese hacerlo; e incluso si en algún momento debía terminar consumida por la oscuridad, al menos no estaba dispuesta a usarla contra _él…_ _todavía_.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya mucho más calmada, vio delante de ella precisamente a Eren, con una expresión más bien desconcertada que sustituía a la anterior (más habitual) de fastidio; había dejado de fruncir el ceño.

Y quizás de manera un tanto inconsciente, justo en ese momento, con los cálidos rayos del sol cayendo sobre ellos y transmitiéndoles esa fuerza y energía… Mikasa pensó, por un instante, que podía _ver_ las cosas por primera vez; todo mucho más nítido, más sólido, más _real_.

Podía ver a _Eren_ por primera vez; su auténtica naturaleza, su verdadero espíritu, su núcleo inconfundible… _su alma_.

Alguien fuerte, un poco gruñón, pero que siempre estaba pendiente de que a ella no le faltase de nada, cuidándola a su manera; muy listo y hábil para algunas cosas, aunque no había forma de que se diera cuenta de otras, como si siempre le acompañase cierta aura de incomprensión. De hecho, justo en ese momento…

–¿Mikasa?

Eren fue primero en romper aquel silencio tenso, con una suavidad poco habitual en él, más preocupado ahora que irritado; apenas un susurro, que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y, más que rasgar el aire que separaba a ambos, apenas lo arañó ligeramente.

Pero su confusión, que ahora se revelaba no sólo en su rostro sino también en aquella única palabra (casi pronunciada con delicadeza), consiguió en cambio irritar a Mikasa; como si esa emoción hubiese tenido que surgir a través Eren y, al verse inesperadamente contenida, estuviese buscando otra vía de escape en la persona más próxima… haciendo bullir de nuevo el poder oscuro que había dentro de ella, y que ya siempre la acompañaría.

Y justo en ese momento (maldita casualidad) se movieron las hojas, o quizás pasó una nube inoportuna; desaparecieron los rayos del sol, se propagaron las sombras y de pronto ambos quedaron sumidos en las tinieblas.

Y entonces Mikasa supo que no iba a poder evitarlo: tendría que que transformarse en aquello que odiaba, para salvar a Eren de sí mismo; aunque ahora le hiciese daño, aunque luego no se lo perdonase.

Pero sus nobles intenciones ya no fueron a más y se vieron sumergidas por todo ese torrente desatado de emociones, durante tanto tiempo contenidas, entre las cuales destacaba (sin lugar a dudas) una para la que Mikasa había tenido un gran maestro en Eren.

 _ **Ira**_.

Mikasa agarró a Eren por el cuello y le estampó de espaldas contra un árbol.

Los dos se desplazaron varios metros, en apenas un instante, hasta que Eren chocó contra el rugoso tronco.

– _¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando!?_

Mikasa clavó sus ojos de fuego en los de Eren, mucho más aturdidos de lo habitual… y también _asustados_. Ella no necesitó levantar la voz, ni amenazar ni insultar, para que sus palabras cruzasen como un cruel y furioso susurro la escasa distancia que les separaba; aquel latigazo rasgó el aire con temible eficacia, a juzgar por la expresión dolorida de él, aunque en ese dolor también influyó el impacto contra el árbol.

Por un momento no pudo respirar, sobre todo por tener en torno al cuello una de las poderosas manos de Mikasa; precisamente la misma en cuya muñeca descansaba (en claro contraste) la delicada venda de seda gris claro, como los ojos de Eren…

"Maldita sea, ¡ahora no es momento de pensar en _eso_! ¡Céntrate!"

Sus dedos índice y pulgar se clavaban en la mandíbula inferior de él, esquivando el obstáculo que representaba su bufanda. Ambos tenían la misma altura, y en cierto modo la misma fuerza, por lo que Mikasa no llegó a levantar del suelo a Eren; sus botas siguieron en contacto con la tierra y quizás por eso no perdió del todo su presencia de ánimo.

Los finos dedos de ella, con una violencia que no se esperaría quien no la conociese, se hundieron en la carne de él; sin llegar a rasgar y hacer sangre, pero sí dejando claramente su marca.

Mikasa pudo oler su _miedo_ … y esa parte más oscura de ella, la bestia que había en su interior, rezongó satisfecha; casi sin darse cuenta, sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa lobuna, enseñando los dientes… y eso hizo que Eren se sintiese aún más aterrado, reforzando aquel ciclo de miedo y satisfacción por tener ese poder sobre otro.

Y verdaderamente por un momento Mikasa se planteó _destruir_ a aquella persona; de nuevo la oscuridad en su interior fantaseó con la idea de _aplastar_ con su puño a Eren, hasta que no quedase nada de él.

Fue justo en ese momento, al cruzar una delgada línea invisible, cuando lo que aún tenía ella de humana le hizo recordar lo que pasó en la Batalla de Trost; después de perder el control en su segunda transformación, cuando ella casi le…

Su mortífera mirada vaciló un instante; sus ojos se desplazaron hasta la cicatriz que él ya tendría para siempre cruzándole la ceja derecha… _gracias a ella_.

Y si algo bueno tuvo aquel error del pasado, fue que ahora le impidió cometer otro mucho peor; si para algo sirvió aquello de lo que siempre se arrepentiría, fue para mantener a raya la oscuridad y simplemente usarla en vez de dejarse consumir por ella.

Pero la oscuridad no desapareció de golpe. Eren seguía asustado, aunque Mikasa ya no se regodeó más en ello, evitando un siniestro derrotero; recordó su objetivo inicial, que era salvarle incluso de sí mismo.

"Desde luego, ahora tengo toda su atención… Debo aprovechar para hacerle _entender_."

Otra parte de ella se daba cuenta de lo _cerca_ que estaba de él; en aquella proximidad, tan íntima, podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, su respiración, su aliento acariciándole la piel… sus ojos claros, con tantos matices, en los que tan fácil sería extraviarse.

"¡No, Mikasa! ¡Céntrate! No cometas el error de pasar de un extremo a otro. No puedes dejar que se libre… _Tienes que hacer esto_."

Y aunque en su interior musitó un "lo siento" (que habría sonado como un "te quiero"), sus siguientes palabras no pudieron ser más distintas a una disculpa.

–¡Ése es siempre tu problema, que _no piensas_! –siseó Mikasa, furibunda; el mismo tono capaz de atravesar el aire (y el corazón)–. ¡Siempre te lanzas de cabeza contra lo que sea que tengas delante, sin pararte a pensar en las consecuencias! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que lo único que consigues así es empeorar las cosas!? ¡Por no hablar del peligro que corres! ¿¡Se puede saber qué pretendías lanzándote de esa forma contra el Capitán!? ¡Naturalmente _no pensaste_ en lo que podría haber pasado luego! Y no me vengas ahora con que si dudo de ti o de tu fuerza, ¡porque _no es eso_! No me refiero a lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera salido mal, ¡sino a lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera salido bien! Imagínate que le das una paliza a Levi, que le derrotas por completo y termina en la enfermería… ¿¡De verdad crees que te irías de rositas después de algo así!? ¡No lo permitirían! Podrían haberte sometido a un consejo de guerra por lesionar a un oficial. ¡Podrías haber terminado en el paredón! Por no hablar de que… Ay, Eren, sé que te sobran fuerzas, ¡pero ni siquiera tú habrías sido capaz de vencer a Levi y luego a Petra y al resto del Escuadrón! ¡No puedes estar enfrentándote a todo el mundo todo el tiempo!

Mikasa aprovechaba aquellos instantes para descargar toda su angustia, su rabia, su miedo… todo lo que había sentido realmente, guardándolo hasta entonces en su interior, oculto tras la máscara de su estudiada indiferencia; una máscara que ahora se había roto. Sabía que Eren no se quedaría callado mucho tiempo y ella quería aprovechar todo lo posible la oportunidad que se le había presentado, para intentar hacerle _entender_ de una vez por todas.

Y de algún modo, fue la última frase la que hizo reaccionar a Eren: la confusión, el dolor, la sorpresa, el miedo… fueron dando paso a unas emociones bien distintas; ahora también había allí furia, rabia, ira… pero aquella reacción no fue la explosiva habitual y eso lo hacía mucho más aterrador.

Eren estaba muy serio, esforzándose en controlar sus emociones, como podría hacerlo ella o incluso el Capitán en sus mejores momentos; y Mikasa sintió un escalofrío de temor… aunque esa frialdad casi inhumana apenas fue más allá, disipándose rápidamente en el torbellino ígneo de emociones que aún ardían en su interior.

Mikasa no había llegado a soltar a Eren, todavía le sujetaba por el cuello; fue _él_ quien alzó lentamente su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la de ella, sobre la muñeca, sobre la venda color gris claro… y por un momento _ella_ pudo sentir, a través de la fina tela, las cálidas yemas de aquellos dedos que le provocaba un extraño hormigueo, no sólo en aquel punto sino por todo el cuerpo.

Pero aquel suave roce, apenas perceptible como el aleteo de una mariposa, enseguida se transformó en implacable y dolorosa presa de acero; casi un clavo ardiente, atravesando su piel y su carne, hasta alcanzar el tendón.

En realidad, Eren había usado la fuerza mínima imprescindible para liberarse del agarre de Mikasa; así era él cuando se lo proponía, cuando se ponía _serio,_ capaz de aplicar toda su fuerza en el punto más vulnerable del contrario y _destruirle_ … sin necesidad de transformarse, como ella, en un titán de quince metros.

Mikasa siguió su impulso inicial y en un acto reflejo retiró la mano con rapidez, escapando de aquella dolorosa punzada; Eren había dejado de apretar y se lo permitió. Sin embargo, ella sólo le soltó, no se apartó de él; continuó igual de cerca, en aquella proximidad que en nada mermaba (más bien todo lo contrario) su agitación interna, ya mezcla de furia y creciente nerviosismo.

La oscuridad de ella, momentáneamente disipada por la luz que parecía emanar de él, de aquellos ojos claros que brillaban por sí mismos sin necesidad de rayos de sol; la furiosa frialdad de ella, enfrentada al fuego helado de él.

Eren estaba tan serio, tan controlado, que su furia tranquila resultaba mucho más imponente; el peligro era mayor entonces, y sin embargo… Mikasa no sólo sentía miedo al verle así; teniéndole tan cerca, _tan cerca_ , que podía sentir esa calidez con todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que los dos habían bajado sus manos y ahora no había contacto entre ellos.

El fuego que Mikasa sentía en su interior era algo completamente distinto a la furia; _algo_ a lo que no podía poner nombre… o quizás no se atrevía.

Eren habló entonces, con un tono terroríficamente parecido al que ella había empleado antes; con palabras acompañadas por el fuego gélido y sereno de su mirada; con un susurro de furia controlada sólo mediante un gran esfuerzo; con una voz ronca que Mikasa, _tan cerca_ , sintió reverberar en su interior como un potente eco que casi _quemaba_.

–Qué curioso que _tú_ , precisamente, digas ahora _eso_. ¡No recuerdo que te quejases cuando me puse delante de ti y me enfrenté a _todos_ esos soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias que querían _matarte_! –Eren torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado, con la mirada perdida en recuerdos poco agradables–. Menos mal que Armin tuvo aquella idea, y que luego el bueno de Pixis apareció justo a tiempo y también se dio cuenta… –meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos enseguida y fijó sobre _ella_ una mirada tan intensa que casi se sintió _arder_ –. Mikasa, aquel día hiciste grandes cosas. Salvaste Trost, ¡salvaste a la Humanidad! Aunque de todas formas, para lo que sirvió… –esa mirada se hizo más oscura, más tormentosa; en su tono bullía la rabia dirigida contra otros–. Quizás debimos largarnos por nuestra cuenta. Si estaban dispuestos a tratarnos así y no querían nuestra ayuda, quizás debimos abandonar a la Humanidad a su suerte. Que luego apechugasen ellos con las consecuencias, con lo que les pasase. _Se lo merecerían_.

Mikasa no interrumpió, pero abrió los ojos con espanto; era prácticamente lo mismo que ella había pensado antes. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?" Eren frunció el ceño; no necesitaba palabras para leer la muda pregunta en aquellos ojos oscuros.

– _¿Acaso estás ciega?_

Mikasa se quedó sin aliento; tampoco le salieron las palabras. Eren siguió hablando.

–Se lo has dado _todo_ al Ejército, al Reino. Si hemos llegado tan lejos, si la Humanidad vuelve a tener esperanzas después de tantos años, _¡es gracias a ti!_ Debieron darte una medalla por todo lo que hiciste. Debieron aclamarte, _postrarse_ ante ti… y en vez de eso, ¡te trataron como a un monstruo! ¡No me digas que después de todo sigues dispuesta a luchar incondicionalmente por _ellos_ , que no se merecen cualquier cosa que les ocurra después de…!

–Eren, por lo que más quieras…

Mikasa temblaba, al igual que su voz; se mordía el labio inferior, no sabía si por contener los nervios o las lágrimas. La convicción y pasión con que hablaba Eren le había inspirado algo muy distinto al temor, al principio, pero el odio que destilaban sus palabras había terminado sobrecogiéndola; la oscuridad que había dentro de él parecía superar la suya propia.

–Eren, por lo que más quieras –repitió ella, casi imploró–. Hay algunas cosas con las que no deberíamos ni bromear…

Un instante de silencio, tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo; un momento de incredulidad, que se adivinaba en el rostro de él.

–¡AMENAZARON CON DESTRIPARTE! –vociferó Eren, transformando su expresión en una máscara de ira en estado puro; y aunque luego continuó en un tono mucho más bajo para no llamar la atención, aquel único grito ya consiguió estremecer hasta la última fibra de su ser–. Mikasa, ¡yo también estaba allí! ¡Aquel día para la infamia, cuando "lo mejor de lo mejor" de nuestra sociedad y el Ejército se reunieron en aquella sala para decidir que primero te torturarían y luego te matarían! ¡ _A ti_ , que precisamente habías salvado a todos esos _desgraciados_ hijos de…!

–N-no todos proponían eso –le interrumpió Mikasa, con esfuerzo; aún latía dentro de ella esa furia oscura, pero seguía sintiéndose mucho más sobrecogida por la de _él_.

–Oh, tienes razón –Eren pareció calmarse de pronto; y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento–. Tienes razón, Mikasa. Al menos también estaba ahí la Legión, que _sólo_ quería usarte como arma… –hizo un gesto conciliador con la mano–. No hace falta que digas nada, ya sé que eso sólo lo dijeron porque era lo que el Tribunal quería oír. –Y su rostro de repente volvió a quedar oculto tras una máscara de furia–. ¡Igual que el enano cabrón te dio una paliza allí delante de todos, porque eso era lo que el Tribunal quería ver! Ese viejo, Zackley, es un sádico… ¡y también deben serlo los de la Legión! Erwin seguro que estaba al tanto, ¡pero no hizo absolutamente _nada_ para evitarlo! ¿¡De verdad creías que yo me iba a quedar ahí quieto, sin hacer nada, cuando la "opción buena" era meterte en la guarida del lobo, rodeada por una pandilla de psicópatas para los que eso es algo _normal_!? ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que alguien te trate así y luego se vaya de rositas? ¡Ah no, nada de eso! _Ellos tenían que pagar_ , Mikasa. _Levi_ tenía que pagar. ¡Todos merecerían pagar, _todos_! ¿De verdad no hay ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ti que querría pegarle fuego a todo esto y ver a la Humanidad _arder_ por sus crímenes?

"Quizás una parte de mí," confesó Mikasa para sus adentros; pero naturalmente, no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Ignoró por el momento aquel pensamiento (deseo, miedo) tan oscuro, recuperó su determinación y habló con voz firme; bajo la superficie en calma, la tensión de su ira latente.

–Y tú deberías saber que el Capitán no hizo aquello por gusto.

Ella misma reconoció que era una defensa bastante endeble; por eso se sorprendió cuando Eren se quedó callado, mirándola con atención, como si considerase seriamente lo que acababa de decir. Volvió a tener un mal presentimiento.

–¿Dónde duermes? –preguntó Eren con calma, sin dejar de observarla con sus ojos claros.

Con tan sólo dos palabras, Mikasa sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca; en momentos así, casi se le olvidaba que era capaz de transformarse (con un gesto, con un pensamiento) en una gigante de quince metros… porque era _él_ quien la hacía sentirse ahora pequeña.

En una situación así, aun intuyendo a dónde quería llegar Eren (o quizás precisamente por eso), ella no pudo sino contestar la verdad.

–Duermo en una celda en el sótano –confesó Mikasa; y sin precipitarse, aprovechando el silencio prolongado de _él_ , continuó–. Entre todos la hemos arreglado un poco y ya es bastante más acogedora. Tengo suficiente luz, libros, también para escribir… Incluso hemos instalado un baño. Así que, bueno, tampoco está tan mal…

Sin embargo, bajo el asalto de aquellos ojos grisáceos (que pese a la misma altura parecían observarla desde lo alto), la muchacha ya no se sentía tan convencida; iba vacilando cada vez más con sus palabras. Por lo menos Eren la dejó terminar, aunque la anticipación que le producía su respetuoso y tenso silencio la hacía sentirse aún más nerviosa.

En realidad, luego no hizo falta que él comentase nada más sobre aquel tema; ella ya había dicho todo lo necesario. En vez de eso…

–¿Y qué tal te tratan tus nuevos _compañeros_? –Eren mantenía su furia tranquila, tan sobrecogedora; aunque casi había escupido la última palabra, como diciendo "carceleros".

Mikasa pensó inmediatamente en el "incidente de la cucharilla" y supo que no podía contárselo todo a Eren; si lo hacía, él sólo le daría importancia a las partes que le convenían, para acto seguido volver a lanzarse de cabeza contra Levi y el resto del Escuadrón. Por otro lado, tampoco se sentía capaz de mentirle, no directamente, además de que no deseaba hacerlo; y al final él terminaría enterándose, con lo que se vería afectada su confianza en ella, que para la muchacha era un tesoro que no estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por nada del mundo.

–Hemos tenido nuestras dificultades –admitió Mikasa–. Sobre todo al principio.

No imploró ni suplicó ("entiéndelo, por favor…") para defender a los miembros de su Escuadrón, pero tampoco cayó en el extremo opuesto ni se dejó llevar por su ira; en vez de eso, la joven cambiante consiguió (en parte para su propia sorpresa) limitarse a enunciar los hechos con calma.

–Sí, al principio fue un poco más difícil –continuó Mikasa–. Ten en cuenta que es gente que no está acostumbrada a vivir con alguien que puede transformarse de pronto en un titán…

Casi sin proponérselo, asomó una medio sonrisa sarcástica a sus labios. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que quizás él se lo tomaría como una amenaza… aunque Eren no parecía intimidado; más bien, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba _admiración_. Por un momento, sus ojos claros brillaron con mayor intensidad y su respiración se hizo más agitada. "Debe ser que todavía está recuperándose de cuando le agarré por el cuello." Sin embargo, parte de ella intuía que también se trataba de _algo_ muy distinto; pero no le dio más vueltas y siguió adelante.

–Y tienen razón para estar nerviosos, je –Mikasa se rascó la nuca y casi miró a un lado, pero no podía apartar la vista de aquellos orbes que parecían luz pura–. No sería la primera vez que, haciendo algún experimento, me transformo un poco por accidente y, bueno… –"técnicamente no es mentira", pensó ella; aunque por la ceja ligeramente enarcada de _él_ , ya debía sospechar que ésa no era toda la verdad–. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y algún que otro malentendido, con el tiempo nos hemos ido conociendo mejor, entendiéndonos entre nosotros… –entonces recordó cómo le había mostrado lealtad el Escuadrón, después de lo de la cucharilla; y sus siguientes palabras salieron cargadas de convicción–. Ellos confían en mí, igual que yo confío en ellos. No _estoy_ sólo en el Escuadrón, _soy parte_ del Escuadrón. Somos un equipo.

Por un instante, Eren se limitó a observar en silencio a Mikasa, con esa misma intensidad en la mirada; después sonrió un poco… y ella volvió a tener un mal presentimiento, porque esos ojos _no_ sonreían.

–Confías en tus camaradas, eso está bien –dijo Eren, tranquilo _(demasiado)_ , sin traza alguna de sorna en su voz –. Y dime… ¿Confías en tu _Capitán_?

La forma en que pronunció aquella palabra le hizo sentir un escalofrío; y una vez más, consideró que la verdad era la mejor respuesta.

–Confío en Levi –afirmó Mikasa, en voz baja pero no por ello menos convencida–. Al principio, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, él era el primero en ponerse de mi parte.

–Pues vaya, mira tú qué bien… –la sonrisa de Eren se hizo un poquito más amplia; y al mismo tiempo, más fría su mirada–. Y dime, ya que confías tanto en tu Capitán… –dejó de sonreír y sus ojos se convirtieron en gélidos orbes implacables (la mirada de un hombre capaz de _matar_ )–. ¿Esa confianza llega hasta el punto de visitar tu celda por las noches?

Por un instante, Mikasa pestañeó desconcertada, sin comprender a qué se refería él con eso. "¿Para qué puñetas va a venir Levi a verme en mitad de la noche? A esa hora no tenemos actividades programadas, y el Capitán siempre es el primero en insistir que se respete el horario…"

Y entonces se encendió una pequeña luz en la mente de la muchacha, mostrándole una idea tan sucia y repugnante como una hedionda serpiente en descomposición.

–No, Eren –Mikasa apretó los dientes, transformando su horror en _ira_ –. El Capitán no ha abusado de mí. ¡Y te agradecería que no dijeras esas cosas sobre mi oficial al mando!

–Vaya con Levi –refunfuñó Eren, como un trueno distante avisando de una peligrosa tormenta; su enfado, visible a través de las grietas de su calma–. Yo intento ayudarte y me dices de todo. En cambio, ¡mira lo rápido que sales en defensa de tu capitancito! ¿Seguro que él no te…?

Fue entonces cuando, por un momento, pareció no oírse ni un solo ruido en el mundo; ni el susurro del viento entre las hojas, ni los latidos o la respiración de aquellos dos jóvenes… uno de los cuales contenía el aliento ante la reacción de su compañera.

Porque si antes Eren tenía la expresión de alguien capaz de matar, ahora en cambio Mikasa parecía que fuera a transformarse en una furia concentrada e incandescente de quince metros de destrucción asegurada; y lo más aterrador era que ella _podía_ hacerlo. Aquello no se le escapaba al muchacho, a juzgar por el creciente temor que reflejaban sus facciones: la nuez se desplazó con nerviosismo por debajo de su bufanda; los ojos, más abiertos todavía, brillaban por su expectación ante un nuevo estallido.

Su temor no estaba fuera de lugar. Mikasa, por un momento, verdaderamente se planteó _hacerlo_ ; no sólo por su último comentario sobre esa persona a la que tanto respetaba, ¡sino también por lo que algo así supondría para _ella_! Sin embargo, la cambiante se limitó a contestar… con la misma calma que habría en un cementerio.

–Eren, si hubiera llegado a pasar eso que tú dices… ¿De verdad crees que el Capitán seguiría aún vivo?

Y el muchacho, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder decir nada todavía, fue captando las implicaciones de lo que ella acababa de decir. La joven continuó hablando; incluso empezaba a _disfrutar_ con aquella situación, en parte… la misma parte, gigantesca y oscura, que también se lo pasaba en grande destruyendo titanes con sus propias manos.

–Si los del Escuadrón me hubiesen tratado como tú dices, como a una _bestia_ … –esta vez Mikasa ya no pudo contenerse más y _sonrió_ –. ¿De verdad crees que aún existiría un Escuadrón? Porque entonces ya no tendría razones para no comportarme como una _bestia_ …

Eren, captando de nuevo todas las implicaciones, volvió a tragar saliva e incluso palideció un poco; pero no apartó la mirada. En sus ojos seguía brillando el temor, la admiración… y _algo_ más; algo intenso, poderoso y fuerte, quizás tan oscuro como esa faceta a la que ella estaba dando rienda suelta. Sin embargo, Mikasa contuvo su impulso instintivo y primario de seguir por ese camino; decidió esperar a que _él_ continuase.

Y en efecto, nadie como Eren (siempre tan determinado) para seguir por donde lo habían dejado antes, ya sin más vacilaciones; y si le temblaba la voz, era más por ira o indignación que por miedo. Su voz susurrante, ronca y poderosa, todavía le provocaba esas vibraciones a Mikasa, en lo más profundo de su ser…

–¿De verdad te extraña que yo pensara que las cosas habían degenerado hasta ese punto? –Eren no pedía disculpas, ni se justificaba; simplemente dejaba clara su frustración, desahogándose con alguien que podía entenderle–. Hace semanas que no te veo, la última vez fue cuando lo del juicio y… Maldita sea, seguro que Armin tendría una palabra para lo que quiero decir, en fin, que uno tiende a imaginarse lo peor cuando no sabe lo que pasa… –esto último lo dijo un poco más ausente, pero volvió a centrase enseguida en Mikasa, casi haciéndola _arder_ con la intensidad de su mirada, en la que podía leerse dolor y rabia–. Todo este tiempo, imaginándome lo que podría haberte pasado, lo que te estaría haciendo esa _gentuza_ –Eren tragó saliva, con el aliento entrecortado por su furiosa indignación; hablaba cada vez más rápido, más agitado–. Imaginándome que habrías terminado considerando tú también "normal" lo del juicio y otras cosas aún peores, sin darte cuenta de lo que eran realmente. Que habrías terminado creyéndote sus mentiras y que te merecerías cualquier cosa que te pudieran hacer, por ser un _monstruo_ , cuando en realidad los monstruos serían esos _hijos de puta_ que…

Eren ya no supo qué más decir y dejó de hablar, temblando ligeramente. Se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas todavía sin derramar; rabia, impotencia… y quizás algo más.

"¿Miedo a confirmar sus temores? ¿O todo lo contrario, miedo a descubrir que nada de eso era real, que ha estado sufriendo en vano? Por no hablar de cómo ha quedado, para él…"

De nuevo, la conexión que ambos compartían le permitió a Mikasa ver a través de la máscara de Eren: detrás de su ira, su fuerza, su aparente invulnerabilidad; pudo ver en su interior el temor y las dudas de un muchacho asustado… igual que todos los que tenían que enfrentarse a aquella situación, que tan claramente les superaba todavía, pese a los descubrimientos que iban haciendo a su favor (como los poderes de ella).

Y precisamente por esa misma conexión, al sentir aquellas dudas, Mikasa también recordó las suyas; y del mismo modo que en una situación así _ella_ preferiría tener a su lado a alguien que le asegurase que todo iba a salir bien (aunque no hubiese manera de saberlo), supo que _él_ querría contar ahora con una persona que no fuese sólo compañía sino también refugio… porque por muchas veces que le irritase Eren, él siempre seguiría siendo eso _y mucho más_ para ella.

¿Podría ser ella lo mismo para él? Su agresividad, su ira y su enfado, su _oscuridad_ … no habían desaparecido, pero Mikasa sentía ahora que era mayor el deseo de protegerle: consolarle, defenderle, secar sus lágrimas si llegaba a derramarlas; y quizás también hacerle _entender_ de una vez, intentándolo desde otra perspectiva más amable, siguiendo un instinto diferente pero sin el riesgo de volver a perder el control y terminar haciéndole daño.

Y por eso, casi sin darse cuenta (aunque en realidad una parte de ella _sí_ lo sabía), alzó su mano izquierda y pasó suavemente la yema del dedo índice por la ceja derecha de Eren, acariciando con delicadeza la cicatriz que él ya tendría allí para siempre.

Al sentir aquel contacto, mucho más suave y menos hostil que el anterior, la primera reacción instintiva de Eren fue… apartarse.

Tembló y trató de echarse hacia atrás, aunque el árbol que aún tenía pegado a sus espaldas se lo impidió. Su expresión, entre furiosa e indignada y dolorida, fue dando paso a la sorpresa y el temor; los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de confusión o espanto.

Quizás no por el contacto en sí… sino por la ternura y delicadeza del mismo.

Mikasa, que siempre percibía con más intensidad todo lo referente a Eren, sintió su reacción como una bofetada. _Dolía_ ; y notó de pronto un escozor en los ojos. Peor aún para ella era creer que _merecía_ su rechazo: _ella_ había perdido el control, y le había herido, y le había marcado para siempre, y podría haberle…

–Oye –le rescató de su zozobra una voz suave, amable y tranquila; Mikasa volvió al presente y vio que _él_ ya no intentaba apartarse.

Eren posó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de ella, acariciando aquellos dedos con los suyos, siguiendo también él con cuidado la cicatriz que cruzaba su ceja; roce cálido de piel contra piel, que pareció envolver aquellas manos en los mejores guantes del mundo.

Un gesto tan sencillo, y sin embargo al final fue ella quien salió más reconfortada; no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un momento, concentrando toda su atención en la punta de los dedos. A través de su piel le sentía a _él_ : su alma, su espíritu, su _vida_ latiendo con una fuerza que también agitaba el corazón de ella, hasta el punto de que casi _dolía_ … aunque esta vez como algo _bueno_.

–Lo siento –musitó Mikasa, con la misma suavidad; y él, en un instante de lucidez, supo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

–No fue culpa tuya –contestó Eren, en un susurro; ya no era el sonido agresivo y amenazador de un cuchillo saliendo de su funda, sino casi una caricia, más aún a tan corta distancia.

Mikasa se preguntó, sólo por un instante y para sus adentros, pero se preguntó… si el roce de sus dedos, de sus palabras, sería como el de sus labios. Sintió una gran agitación en su interior, y también calidez; estaba segura de que se había sonrojado. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, un poco avergonzada, temiendo que al estar _tan cerca_ él habría podido leerle la mente.

Eren la observaba con ojos que parecían contener el mar, reflejando los rayos del sol; y ella pensó en lo fácil que sería sumergirse en su agua limpia y clara, pensamiento que la hizo sentirse más avergonzada todavía. Por fortuna para Mikasa, _él_ se limitó a enarcar ligeramente una ceja (la misma de la cicatriz), interpretando en otro sentido su turbación.

–En serio, no fue culpa tuya –insistió Eren, ahora con una leve sonrisa en los labios, transmitiéndole sin dudar la confianza que él tenía en ella, a pesar (o quizás precisamente a causa) de todo lo que habían pasado juntos; y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia, su tono el de alguien que bromeaba para quitarle importancia a un asunto–. La culpa fue más bien mía. Supongo que no lo recuerdas, pero… Cuando te transformaste y vi que no te movías yo, bueno, intenté _animarte_ para que te levantases de una vez y movieras ese peñasco, aunque quizás con otras palabras… Je je…

Llegados ya a ese punto, cuando él empezaba a reírse, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos por un instante; los abrió enseguida, y fijó su mirada en los de Eren. Mikasa ya se sentía mucho más tranquila, más relajada; a él también se le veía más sereno, con esa leve sonrisa aún en los labios… una sonrisa a la que (estaba segura) ella correspondía ahora con creces.

Sus manos, todavía unidas, seguían rozando la ceja de él; y ella no supo quién de los dos fue el primero, o si hubo un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, pero aquellos dedos (los de él todavía sobre los de ella) fueron deslizándose lentamente por su rostro, bajando hasta acariciar su mejilla.

Eren dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, que quizás no sabía que estaba conteniendo; el aire salió con suavidad por entre sus labios y ella, una vez más, sintió la cálida caricia de su aliento sobre la piel.

Mikasa dio la vuelta a sus dedos, de modo que las yemas de él chocaron suavemente contra las de ella; la palma de él, contra la de ella; los dedos de él, enlazados entre los de ella; los ojos claros de él, unidos a los oscuros de ella, fundidas sus miradas en algún punto del tiempo detenido… mientras sus corazones seguían latiendo apresuradamente, cada vez con más fuerza.

Fue ahora Mikasa quien hizo una profunda inspiración; no sabía que sus pulmones pudiesen contener tanto aire. Ella dejó escapar luego su aliento, como Eren antes, haciéndole sentir ahora a _él_ su cálida caricia sobre la piel.

Imposible no sentirlo, estando _tan cerca_.

Mikasa seguía sintiéndose agitada, aunque la tensión agresiva de antes se había ido disipando poco a poco, en aquel escenario donde la Naturaleza rodeaba a ambos. Sin embargo, iba sintiendo ahora una inquietud nerviosa de otra clase, que tenía que ver más bien con el hecho de que _él_ estaba _tan cerca_ , hasta el punto de que ella casi no podía soportarlo más…

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otro hondo suspiro, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante; salvó la insignificante distancia que les separaba y al fin descansó su frente sobre el cuello y el pecho de Eren, acomodándose en el tibio tejido de su inseparable bufanda. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con el de ella, como si la sangre bombease en los dos al mismo tiempo, en espontánea armonía.

De repente _él_ parecía más alto, capaz de acogerla de ese modo. Mientras tanto, la mano izquierda de ella seguía levantada, entrelazada con la derecha de él; las dos juntas ahora, rozando suavemente la sien izquierda de ella, acariciando sus negros cabellos. Su mano derecha, con la venda, todavía libre, se movió instintivamente hacia el hombro izquierdo de él, donde se apoyó con delicadeza.

Eren deslizó lentamente su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de ella; luego continuó su descenso por la espalda, hasta sostenerla con la palma de su poderosa mano abierta, a la vez firme y gentil. Mikasa sintió un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica, calor y frío al mismo tiempo, envuelta en aquel acogedor abrazo; cerró los ojos, plácida y repentinamente relajada, mientras él inclinaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Eren respiraba pausadamente, haciendo bailar con suavidad los cabellos de Mikasa; y ella podía sentir el rostro de él, los labios de él, apenas rozando su frente, como el discreto aleteo de una mariposa capaz de provocar una tormenta en su interior.

Y por un momento, en aquel instante de intimidad plenamente compartido, en aquel bosque donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido…

Por un momento, todo estaba bien en el mundo. Sólo había tranquilidad, calma, paz, sosiego. Ni preocupaciones, ni amenazas, ni peleas, ni batallas.

Dos jóvenes, entre los más fuertes de la Humanidad, iluminados por la suave luz del amanecer y arrullados por el susurro del viento entre las hojas, se limitaron a permanecer plácidamente en silencio; se limitaron a _ser_ , a _estar_ , en aquel instante de intimidad en el tranquilo bosque.

Simplemente un chico y una chica, dos adolescentes, obligados a madurar demasiado deprisa en un mundo implacable, tan hermoso como cruel; y naturalmente, no dudaron en aprovechar el respiro que les brindaba, por un instante, ese mismo mundo.

Pero aquel respiro era sólo eso, un respiro: un pequeño instante de paz y calma, entre momentos mucho más prolongados de tensión y miedo; porque en aquel mundo, la lucha por la supervivencia era una constante y _vivir_ en vez de simplemente sobrevivir exigía un gran esfuerzo. Naturalmente, la placidez y el silencio no podían durar para siempre…

…aunque ya nada les quitaría ese momento; _su_ momento.

Quizás los dos pensaron lo mismo; a veces no eran sólo emociones lo que compartían, a través del lazo invisible que a ambos unía.

Mikasa fue la primera en hablar.

–¿Sabes? –musitó con suavidad, inspirando profundamente; seguía reposando el rostro sobre _su_ bufanda (de ella y él), con los ojos todavía cerrados–. Después de nuestra primera victoria, en Trost… Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que nos queda aún por delante… Es decir, hemos ganado una vez, pero todavía tenemos que ganar todas las demás, recuperarnos de todo lo que hemos perdido antes… La verdad es que, visto así, asusta un poco, ¿no?

Eren se limitó a asentir con un gruñido sordo; una vibración en el pecho, que Mikasa sintió extenderse por todo su cuerpo, reconfortándola. Intuyó que _él_ estaba dejando que ahora hablase ella, porque era quien más lo necesitaba de los dos, para desahogarse. La joven cambiante, al mismo tiempo, supo que su compañero se encontraba especialmente receptivo; no se había olvidado de su propósito inicial, y difícilmente iba a tener mejor momento para conseguirlo. Debía hacerle _entender_ … para protegerle, en el futuro, de las peores consecuencias de sus propios actos, sobre todo los más impulsivos.

–Abruma pensar en las batallas que aún nos quedan por librar –continuó Mikasa, con la misma voz; tranquila y pausada, cálida y suave–. Lo bueno es que, en realidad… No estamos solos. Eren, lo que dijiste antes… También tienes tú razón, no toda la Humanidad está dispuesta a luchar para recuperar lo que le pertenece por derecho… Pero no merece la pena centrarse en esa gente, no merece la pena dedicarles ni un solo pensamiento. En cambio, los de la Legión… Ellos _sí_ están dispuestos a luchar. He ido conociendo un poco mejor al Comandante Erwin Smith, y creo que es el tipo de persona que no dudará en hacer lo que sea necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos. Para él, yo soy el "arma secreta" que podría darles la victoria, son más las ventajas que los inconvenientes, así que en cierto modo estoy bajo su protección… Estoy a salvo, Eren, en serio, no debes preocuparte tanto por mí. Además, yo también sé cuidar de mí misma. Y en cuanto al Capitán Levi…

Eren no se molestó en contener un gruñido de irritación, que volvió a reverberar en Mikasa como un potente eco; curiosamente, la sensación seguía resultándole más reconfortante que otra cosa, pero no se dejó llevar por ensoñaciones.

– _Eren_ , en serio, _necesito que me entiendas_ –Mikasa habló con una cuidadosa firmeza; él la sostenía a ella de la misma forma–. Lo de hoy ha sido algo excepcional, ¿de acuerdo? No te creas ahora, sólo por eso, que cada vez que surja un desacuerdo vas a poder liarte a golpes con Levi… Y si lo que querías era hacerle pagar por lo del juicio, bueno, creo que con lo de hoy ya basta, ¿no? Debe de haber captado la idea, incluso diría que te has ganado su respeto…

–Como si me importase una mierda el respeto del enano de mierda ése.

Eren volvió a susurrar en aquel tono bajo que, siendo tan próximo, tenía algo de poderoso eco; aunque en lugar de la furia o la ira que le había desbordado antes, ahora a Mikasa le recordaba el ronroneo de alguna bestia formidable, capaz de todo con tal de protegerla. Ella sonrió contra su bufanda, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitarlo… pero sin olvidar tampoco lo que aún tenía que hacer.

–Me da a mí que eso no lo dices del todo en serio –Mikasa oyó refunfuñar de nuevo a Eren, aunque no le interrumpió; su sonrisa se hizo más amplia–. En el fondo, los dos siempre hemos admirado al Capitán, ¿verdad? Y creo que seguiremos haciéndolo, a pesar de todo… Ya te he dicho que nos hemos ido conociendo mejor, los del Escuadrón y yo. Me han ayudado, me han apoyado, me han aceptado… Ya nos tenemos cierta confianza, entre nosotros. No es que esté como en casa, pero ya me siento mucho más cómoda con ellos, sobre todo con Petra. Créeme, algo así se nota, y se agradece, más aún dadas las circunstancias. Así que, por favor… Incluso si una parte de ti nunca podrá perdonar a Levi por lo que me hizo, que tampoco es lo que te pido, al menos no te indispongas con los demás, que nunca me han hecho nada por el estilo y también son buenos compañeros. Creo que al final te llevarás bien con ellos, porque son el tipo de personas que saben que para ganar hay que luchar.

Se hizo un instante de silencio, mientras los dos recordaban en qué circunstancias tan distintas habían pronunciado ya esas mismas palabras; pero Mikasa no tardó en volver al presente.

–Y quizás… Quizás deberías pensarte un poco las cosas antes de actuar, porque muchas veces tus decisiones van a terminar afectando a más personas de las que te imaginas. Por ejemplo, los del Escuadrón son un equipo, casi como una familia, y bueno… Si te empeñas en antagonizar al Capitán, ¿qué crees que harán los otros? ¿Te paraste a pensar en lo que nos habría pasados a todos, si tu pelea con Levi hubiese ido a más?

Mikasa se lo reprochó con suavidad, aunque Eren ni siquiera refunfuñó esta vez; y a pesar de la tranquilidad que impregnaba a ambos, ella notó que le estaba prestando atención, así que decidió aprovechar esas circunstancias tan favorables. Debía seguir insistiendo hasta que _él_ comprendiese…

–El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales tiene asignada mi custodia. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si hubieras machacado a Levi? Incluso si yo luego te hubiera ayudado a enfrentarte a los demás… –Mikasa sintió que el cuerpo de Eren se tensaba levemente; algo apenas perceptible, pero seguramente revelador de una reacción mucho más intensa en su interior. "No debería abusar de mi suerte," pensó la muchacha, buscando también aplacarle–. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, casi tanto como el Capitán. Creo que podrías derrotar a varios miembros del Escuadrón… –y ahora ella sintió la satisfacción de él, casi como un aura cálida que envolvía a ambos–. Pero incluso si todo hubiera salido como tú esperabas, ¿después qué? Si le hubieras dado una paliza a todos los encargados de mi custodia, ¿no has pensado en qué posición me habría dejado eso a mí? Quienes en el juicio me habrían condenado a algo peor, ahora dirían que si no pueden controlarte a ti tampoco pueden controlarme a mí. Dirían que somos una amenaza y un peligro…

–Me da igual lo que digan de nosotros –Eren volvió a hablar en aquel tono bajo y apacible, que para ella seguía siendo reconfortante ronroneo; nada que ver con la furia que normalmente habría acompañado esas palabras–. Me enfrentaré a todos los que haga falta.

"Por ti, por mí, por nosotros." Él no lo dijo en voz alta, pero estaba implícito; y Mikasa se sintió un poquito exasperada, al ver que Eren seguía sin _entender…_ aunque parte de ella también se sentía extrañamente halagada, ante la idea de que alguien _tan fuerte_ estaría dispuesto a luchar _por_ _ella_ de manera tan incondicional.

–Eren, es lo mismo que te dije antes, no puedes enfrentarte todo el tiempo a todo el mundo… –Mikasa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción entre sus labios, mientras seguía recostada contra _él_ ; las palabras eran las mismas de antes, pero por suerte las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho–. Además, se supone que estamos todos juntos en esto, ¿no? De parte del bando de la Humanidad, y también de nuestros compañeros. La 104, Armin…

Ella sintió de nuevo cierta tensión en el cuerpo de él. "¿Es por lo que le dijo antes Levi, de abandonar a los demás en Trost cuando creyó que…?" Mikasa no se aferró a aquellos recuerdos tan amargos y continuó hablando en un suave susurro, ahora también para animar a Eren.

–No estamos solos en esto, y eso es bueno. Nos queda mucho por hacer, mucho por luchar. Batallas por librar, victorias por obtener… Pero no tenemos que hacerlo nosotros dos solos, por nuestra cuenta. También está Armin, ¿eh? Y él siempre ha conseguido sacarnos de cualquier apuro, incluso cuando parecíamos tenerlo todo en contra. Se supone que los tres estamos juntos en esto, en cumplir nuestros sueños, en acabar con los titanes y ver el mundo que hay más allá de los Muros… Pero si sigues tomando decisiones tan precipitadas, tan imprudentes, al final las consecuencias las pagaremos todos.

Mikasa dejó escapar con delicadeza una risita, un poco nerviosa; apenas un suspiro, al pensar en lo que venía ahora.

–Incluso si luchamos tú y yo solos contra el mundo, con nuestras habilidades, y nos vamos a hacer la guerra por nuestra cuenta, en nuestro propio bando, para cumplir nuestros sueños… No vamos a dejar atrás a Armin, ¿verdad? Y de todas formas, creo que sin él tampoco avanzaríamos tanto. E incluso si lo ignorásemos todo, y consiguiéramos derrotar a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino, para escapar los tres… ¿Qué hay de los demás? Nuestros compañeros de Promoción, ¿acaso vamos a olvidarlos? Los que todavía siguen luchando, y los que… Los que ya no pueden hacerlo.

Se hizo el silencio. Un breve instante, lleno de significado, sin necesidad de palabras. En memoria de los camaradas que ya no podrían levantarse para luchar otro día. El recuerdo, por extensión, de todos los que habían caído desde el ataque a Shiganshina.

No hizo falta decir sus nombres; jamás los olvidarían.

Al final fue Mikasa, respetuosamente, quien puso fin a aquella pausa, con su voz suave aún cargada de emoción.

–Si nos fuésemos por nuestra cuenta, ¿qué pasaría con los demás? Su sacrificio habría sido en vano… Tú y yo somos fuertes, _muy fuertes_ , pero todo esto nos supera a ti y a mí. Para ganar hay que luchar y debemos hacerlo _juntos_ , con nuestros viejos compañeros y también los nuevos, por mucho que a veces hagan cosas con las que no estamos de acuerdo. Tenemos que seguir contando con ellos _y_ recordar que nuestras acciones también les afectan. Eren… ¿Lo harás? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, por favor? ¿Simplemente pensar un poco más, antes de actuar?

Mikasa terminó con la misma suavidad con que había empezado; todavía con los ojos cerrados, la cara apoyada en _su_ bufanda, respirándole a _él_ , sintiendo los latidos de aquel corazón inusualmente tranquilo y sosegado. Eren dejó escapar otro de aquellos gruñidos, que a ella la hacían vibrar, pero supo que no estaba enfadado; y le conocía lo bastante bien, como para poder afirmar que ahora no rechazaría por completo lo que acababa de decirle.

Mikasa no necesitó palabras para intuir la promesa que le hacía Eren: aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con todo lo que ella le había dicho, al menos lo consideraría con calma, sin desecharlo automáticamente como algún consejo bienintencionado pero poco útil. Quizás al fin se había dado cuenta _él_ de la importancia de todo aquello: el riesgo que entrañaba su conducta, el peligro para los demás, la preocupación de quienes le eran más cercanos…

La muchacha, de nuevo con una leve sonrisa oculta entre la familiar y suave bufanda, se alegró sobremanera de que al menos _él_ hubiese empezado a _entender_ … además del hecho de que aquella promesa, aunque silenciosa, seguía siendo una promesa; y Eren siempre cumplía sus promesas, más aún cuando se las hacía a _ella_.

Mikasa sentía que necesitaba decirle _algo_ más, aprovechando aquel momento de intimidad compartida; _algo_ que él también debería entender… y a lo que ella normalmente no se habría atrevido, por distintas razones, si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, también sentía la necesidad de decirle ese _algo_ de una manera más… _directa_ ; cara a cara, para poder transmitírselo con certeza.

Así que, por mucho que a una parte de ella, más perezosa, le costaba hacerlo… Mikasa dio un último suspiro y se fue apartando lentamente de Eren, irguiéndose de nuevo, aunque sin perder aquel plácido contacto: la mano derecha de _él_ , entrelazada con la izquierda de _ella_ ; y la izquierda del joven, todavía sobre la espalda de la muchacha, que seguía apoyando la suya derecha en el hombro de él.

Mikasa fue estirándose con la gracilidad de una gata, cómoda en sus movimientos pausados y tranquilos: liberó la mano que sostenía la de _él_ (a esa parte de ella le dolió un poquito hacerlo) y deslizó delicadamente las suyas sobre aquellos fuertes brazos; casi bailaron las puntas de sus dedos, hasta terminar enredándose en el pecho de Eren, dentro de aquella bufanda que era de él y de _ella_.

Estrujó el suave tejido entre sus dedos, deleitándose en el familiar tacto, tan cálido como _él_ , sin sentir obstáculo alguno entre ambos.

Y cuando _ella_ al fin abrió sus ojos oscuros, de nuevo le salieron al encuentro aquellos orbes claros y _ardientes_ que parecían cielo y fuego y bosque y todo al mismo tiempo, en un gozoso remolino de perfecto caos que quizás era la medida de todas las cosas.

Las manos de Eren tampoco se estuvieron quietas: su derecha quedó abandonada un instante en el aire, pero no tardó en posarse delicadamente sobre el hombro de _ella_ ; después siguió deslizándose por la espalda, bajando hasta unirse a la mano con la que ya sostenía cuidadosamente a Mikasa.

Aquellos dedos se clavaron con suavidad en torno a su cintura, acercándola a _él_ ; una postura extrañamente cómoda, relajada y tensa a la vez… _íntima_.

Ella pudo leer claramente en _su_ mirada, limpia y honesta; auténtico espejo de su alma, ese fuego vivo que rugía con alborozo en su interior… y que ahora reconfortaba sin llegar a quemar, como acercarse a una hoguera en mitad de una fría noche de invierno.

Mikasa se sentía especial, por poder verle así; por tenerle así sólo para _ella_ , deleitándose en aquel estado de serenidad y calma tan alejado del habitual ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Eren, tranquila y apacible, curvaba sus labios sin la agresiva tensión nerviosa de antes; su expresión brillaba expectante, como intuyendo…

Intuyendo las palabras que, al fin, salieron de los labios de Mikasa, curvados en esa misma sonrisa plácida que _él_ parecía haberle contagiado.

–Eren, en serio, yo… Siempre te agradeceré todo lo que haces por mí… –Sus dedos, finos y sin embargo tan fuertes, se enroscaron un poco más en la bufanda–. Lo que _ya_ has hecho por mí. Nunca pasa demasiado tiempo sin que yo lo recuerde. Sé que tu intención siempre ha sido buena… –Mikasa titubeó un instante, pero se decidió enseguida–. Sin ti, yo no habría llegado tan lejos. Saber que siempre estás a mí lado, es lo que me anima a seguir adelante, a pesar de todas las dudas y todos los obstáculos… Eren, _tú eres mis alas_ , tú me das fuerzas. Y por eso, _por favor_ , por eso te pido que tengas un poco más de cuidado al tomar decisiones, que te pienses un poco más las cosas antes de actuar. –Mikasa inspiró hondo, tratando de deshacerse de una sombra de inquietud que cruzaba su alma; centró toda la intensidad de su mirada en los ojos de _él_ –. En situaciones como las de hoy, _por favor_ , ten más cuidado. No sólo por lo que dije antes, sobre las consecuencias que terminan afectándonos a todos. Es que si _a ti_ alguna vez te pasara algo, yo… No sabría cómo continuar.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa empezó a notar ciertos cambios sutiles, señales apenas perceptibles, en la actitud de Eren: sus manos, apretando con un poco más de fuerza en torno a la cintura de ella; su mirada clara, avivada momentáneamente por el sempiterno fuego de su ira oscura; su leve sonrisa, aún presente en los labios, al mismo tiempo que el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Todo ello, en conjunto, provocaba una sensación un tanto siniestra.

Sin embargo, _ella_ no perdió la esperanza: la presencia de _él_ seguía siendo cálida, reconfortante; y desde luego no se lo había tomado tan a mal, como seguramente habría ocurrido en otras circunstancias. Decidió no decir nada más, por ahora; sería mejor que él se desahogara antes, sin interrupciones, expresándose con plena libertad. "La gente no puede cambiar tanto, en tan poco tiempo."

–Así que tú _sí_ puedes defenderme a mí, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo –refunfuñó Eren, con ese susurro ronco que tan agradablemente retumbaba dentro de ella; y él, dándose cuenta, enarcó levemente una ceja, liberando con ese gesto tan sencillo gran parte de la tensión acumulada–. ¿Es eso lo que dices? No, debe ser que yo he entendido mal. Porque si de verdad has creído, aunque sólo sea por un instante, que voy a dejar de protegerte… de hacer por ti todo lo que sea necesario, tantas veces como haga falta… entonces eres _tú_ la que no ha entendido absolutamente nada.

Mikasa no contestó a eso; se limitó a mover su mano derecha y, llevada por un impulso, deslizó suavemente la punta de su dedo índice sobre los labios de _él_ , silenciándole por sorpresa. Eren la observó con sus ojos claros, del mismo color que la venda que _ella_ llevaba en esa mano… y por un momento, él dejó de respirar, aunque ella sí pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con más fuerza todavía.

–No he dicho que no me defiendas –habló Mikasa, intentando no pensar en la calidez de su dedo en contacto con los labios de _él_ ; aun así, se le escapó una sonrisa–. Sólo digo que uses un poco más la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Eren pareció animarse de inmediato; recuperó el brillo en la mirada, sus manos dejaron de estar tan tensas… y de hecho su izquierda se deslizó desde la cintura, rozando apenas con los dedos la espalda y luego el hombro de _ella_ , aunque sólo eso ya bastó para estremecerla.

Mikasa no tardó en sentir entre sus negros cabellos los dedos de _él_ , entrelazándose suavemente, en íntima cercanía; como los de _ella_ , sumergidos en su bufanda, salvo el índice que aún reposaba en la sonrisa de Eren.

Un leve contacto, como si el viento acariciase aquellos labios; como si una mariposa revoloteara entre esos cabellos.

Mikasa sintió que su corazón lo sostenía ahora Eren, con sorprendente delicadeza, entre las puntas de sus poderosos dedos; y luego él, cuidadosamente, volvía a colocarlo dentro del pecho de ella, provocándole una sensación para nada desagradable… aunque todo fuera imaginado, y también hubiese allí una extraña culpa.

Aquella sensación fue en aumento cuando _él_ siguió desplazando sus fuertes dedos (tanto como los de ella), posándolos al fin sobre la muñeca de _ella_.

Mikasa sentía que los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes todavía, bombeando toda su sangre hasta hacerla llegar a la vez a todos los puntos de su cuerpo… especialmente su muñeca; como si toda su vida, toda la intensidad de su alma, se concentrara por un instante en esos centímetros de su piel, donde _él_ la rozaba con dedos capaces de provocar placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Fuerza delicada, que _ella_ sentía a través de la fina tela gris; como un fuego abrasador, que también era el que ardía en los ojos de _él_ , claros y brillantes como la luz de la mañana.

Una fuerza que volvía a Mikasa aún más fuerte; como agua que saciaba una sed que hasta entonces ella no sabía que tenía… despertando a la vez en su interior un anhelo todavía mayor, ansia y _deseo_.

 _Ella_ podía leer en sus ojos que _él_ también sentía lo mismo: una reconfortante calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpos y los recorría como si ya no hubiera distinción entre uno y otro; como si el pulso de _él_ se hubiera convertido en el de _ella_ ; como si sus latidos se hubiesen fundido en uno solo.

Dos fuegos ardientes, cada vez con más intensidad; creciendo sin extinguirse el uno al otro, dándose fuerzas mutuamente, hasta hacerse tan grandes que por fin se convertían en una sola tormenta ígnea, capaz de consumir entre sus llamas el mundo entero.

Y sin embargo, llegó un punto en que aquel silencio se hizo tan intenso, aun siendo también cómodo y placentero… que ya ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más; tan intenso, tan sólido, que incluso les costaba respirar, y sencillamente volvían a necesitar aire.

Todavía estaban en el mundo real, tan hermoso como cruel; y aunque ellos se hubiesen olvidado del mundo, el mundo no se había olvidado de ellos.

No podían permanecer eternamente sumergidos en aquel océano de gozosa dicha, propiciada por la cercana compañía de almas gemelas que también eran mitad de la otra; en el mundo real, llegaba un momento en el que había que regresar a la superficie.

Pero si _él_ estaba a su lado… entonces _ella_ se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Aun así, se mantuvo el silencio, porque en ese instante de luminosa claridad… prácticamente podían comunicarse entre ellos sin necesidad de palabras. Bastaba un mudo intercambio de miradas, una sonrisa cómplice que enseguida encontraba respuesta, un leve y sutil asentimiento con la cabeza.

De mutuo acuerdo, entendiendo que algunas cosas no podían lograrse en un solo día… Mikasa y Eren se fueron apartando, lenta y perezosamente.

Sin embargo, no llegaron a perder el contacto entre ellos; porque cuando volvieron a andar, con paso tranquilo pero decidido, uno al lado del otro, bañándose en los cálidos rayos del sol que atravesaban el cielo azul y verde del bosque… seguía uniéndoles el invisible lazo del destino, armonizando aquellos pasos distintos y tan parecidos, en una misma dirección, con un propósito compartido.

Y en ese momento, los dos sintieron que en aquel mundo ya no habría nada imposible para ellos.

No mientras permanecieran _juntos_.


End file.
